Zootopia: Month Of Wow
by FortuitousPercent
Summary: WRITTEN ON WATTPAD BY FORTUITOUSPERCENT (ME) I decided to transport the story here. So enjoy
1. Summary And Description of the Story

**This is the summary and description of the story.**

Zootopia seems to always change, even the districts. Everything is dynamic.

But what if... Dynamic is only standing still?

What if there's some sort of motional force beyond Dynamic?

A force of change that's crazy, strange, emotional, life changing and powerful enough to make the blind see. The weak to be strong.

Zootopia is a gift. Nick and Judy know that. But in a month.. Their lives change.. The kind of change that surpasses dynamic. The type of change that can be described in one single laconic word..

Wow.

How can evil be so dark? How can darkness become so bright? How can brightness become useless? How can useless be useful? And how does love change the world?

Guess confidence has its ways.. Multiple ways.

 **Note: I know there are lots of chapters. I mean. There's a lot .-.**

 **I hope it's not a down turn to see so many chapters on this fan fiction.**

 **Least to say, I'm really hopingyou mightget something out of this long journey. Something worth while to think about or get some change you possibly graced for.**


	2. Prologue

"I can't believe it. you're actually right Nick! Flash is really fast." Judy shouted over howling morning traffic. Cars of various sizes flew past them, even cars small as a nickel.

Nick stayed right close to Judy, happy from the big change in his life. Never will he have ardent desires to go back to his old life; being a vendor for hamsters. Also being alone. Having no one to talk too about personal problems. Judy is a blessing  
in his life, that's what he sees her as. A cute bunny that has a heart full of surprises.

Little does Judy know she has his heart. His full attention and upmost respect.

"I told you Carrot. Flash is the fastest in town." Nick shouldered her, smiling widely. "Any idea how Bogos going to react about this?"

"I don't know. I for sure know he won't believe us."

"Sure about that?" Nick held Judy's handy dandy carrot pen, playing the audio of Flash's voice.

"I'm sure he'll take our evidence into consideration."

"We'll see about that Nick." Without thinking, Judy smiled brightly and giggled enough to set Nick's heart on fire.

"Let's get back to Bogo, report in our case. You think we should let Flash slide out on this?"

"Depends Nick. Just because he's a friend doesn't mean he's allowed to hyper drive through Zootopia." This is true. Nick just feels awful to arrest Flash.

"Let's hope Bogo gives him a warning as we did."

"Yeah. I don't want poor flash to get a ticket."

After stepping away from the scene. Judy and Nick drove back to the police head quarters. Driving back wasn't long. Considering arrival time rounded to thirty minutes.

Following down back to the headquarters, Judy spent the drive on pondering and stealing glances at Nick.

Which the red fox rested comfortably still, soaking his green eyes on a bright screen, playing sudoku.

Something about Nick. Made her feel fine, complete in the heart and safe against local criminals. Most of the time he's making silly jokes about what ever he looks at or puts his mind to. Judy hasn't met an animal such as Nick.

For one thing he's a sly fox and she's a timid rabbit. How could this combination of a couple exists?

Predator and Prey bonding in affectionate love goes against nature.

To Judy, it's unnatural.

A bunny should be with a bunny and fox should be with a fox. And so on with all the other animals.

Judy deeply questions herself if Nick ever thinks about her more than a friend or more than a partner. Could they some day change to actually.. Want each other? Does he even want her? They've only known each other for a solid month and a half. The  
best time of her life. And of his too.

"We're here Nick.. Nick?" For a minute Judy worried about him not responding, thinking that Nick is upset about her over something. But it wasn't that. Nick had taken a little nap during the trip.

Badly Judy wanted to yell his name, get him up and alert. Yet his warm smile kept her from waking him. "I never knew he smiled in his sleep." She whispered in awe. Bug eyed over him.

Judy could honestly stare at him forever, but time is fragile. She can't. "Nick. Hey!" Vividly The bunny poked him, kept on until he finally awoke.

"Huh?"

"We're here Nick."

"Oh. Sorry I gotta little tired back there. Let's get to Bogo now."

"Right." Judy agreed. Nick caught her invisible smirk.

"What's with that look?"

"What?" Playing it cool didn't help her. So she went on to say it laconically. "I never knew you smiled in your sleep Nick."

"I do? Eh that's just you wishing so Carrot." This response almost made Judy blush. She turned her head opposite of Nick. So he wouldn't notice.

"Funny Nick. Let's go to Bogo."

"Right on it Officer Hopps."

"Are you serious!?"

Oh they were serious alright. Nick played cool with his shades. Judy tried her best not to break a laugh.

They should feel lucky that Bogo can't read right through them like a cat scan.

"Yes Bogo sir. Flash is the victim." For proof, Nick pulled out Judy's Carrot pen, played the audio file of Flash and even showed Bogo a snap shot of Flash.

"He has a pretty good car. Ugh.. Guess we'll leave this as a warning. If Flash ever does this again, he's getting a ticket."

"Understood." Said Judy and Nick together.

"Good. I don't have any cases for the moment. I will get new ones in a few days. How about you two take some break."

"Okay two horned dancer." Nick commented.

Judy didn't understand his reference nor did Bogo.

Soon as Bogo went into his office to launch the Gazelle app, he took notice on what Nick meant by two horned dancer.

Fortunately it was to late for Bogo to pounce Nick about it. He already left the building.

"So now what Carrot?"

"Parking duty. Someone needs to enforce those expired tickets." Out of her pocket comes the tool of justice for parking. And out Nick's is a phone.

"You can't be serious Carrot. What about getting some blue berries?"

"Ugh Nick that's all you want. Blue berries."

"And coffee.. Speaking of coffee." Boldly Nick stated coffee, slipping off his shades. "How about the two of us get some coffee in the Rainforest district?"

"Why not here?" Coffee can't be that much of a hassle worth of time. Can they simply find a coffee shop down the corner of a street in this district and go there?

"Because I know what the best coffee taste like. C'mon it'll be great Hopps." Smoothly he gestured her to the car, opening the door like a gentle fox he is.

"T-thanks and fine. We'll visit your little coffee joint. If I revolt the coffee we will come back and do parking duty."

"And if you like the coffee?"

Momentarily Judy stopped to face him.

Nick didn't pay attention to see her face him. Just starred at his phone casually.

"Then we can... Chill for the day. Deal?"

"Rabbit you got my attention. You won't regret this." Eagerly Nick buckled Judy, even though she could do it herself. Watching him buckle her up tingled her insides. Feelings triggered inside her that she's never felt before.

Nick however filled with excitement, he isn't aware of Judy and her face and her reaction.

"I'm driving rabbit."

"Okay Nick. Gee you have so many nick names for me."

"Nick names huh?" Nick emphasized Nick, sorta pointing out a pun she declared.

"Yes whatever. Your such a dork, careful about driving."

"Okay fluff, at least I'm not as bad as you." He joked.

Judy laughed, pulling out Nick's tablet from the panel. "Wow you played seven sudoku games this morning?"

"Pretty much, love that game. I'm just good with numbers. Kinda like how you are.. Bunny." An edge displayed in his eyes, Judy saw right through it. She's never seen him smile with his eyes. Guess he is enjoying her company.

After an hour. Nick entered the forest district and parked at the most amazing coffee place ever. Misplaced Tree Cafe.

The cafe itself is a giant oak tree, looking bold and ancient. Smelling the brewing coffee and the tree twitched Nick's ears. That nectar aroma always gives him sweet and bitter memories.

"Psst, Rabbit! Wake up."

Judy slept still, ears down and mouth half way open, sluggishly tired.

"Woah look a criminal!"

"Where?!" Judy jumped on her feet, hitting the car's roof. "Owww" she implied.

Nick laughed vividly, clawing the air like a dumb fox. Judy smacked Nick's shoulder, then shook her head. "Thanks for the wake up call trouble fox."

"What is that my new nick name?"

"Sure trouble fox. Ohh. What's that smell?" Judy's nose sniffed the air and soothed her. "Wow.. Is it coming from that tree?"

"Indeed Purple eyes." Another nick name. Judy smiles every time he comes up with a name for her.

"It's called Misplaced Tree Cafe Carrot. I'll order your coffee once we get in."

"You don't even know what kind of coffee I like."

"Don't have to.." He smiled.

"Take a seat here." Nick tapped on a high bar stool, standing by a window.

"So you want to sit by the window Nick?"

"Yeah. Would be nice. Plus there's things I want to show you. Now I'm going to get in line. I'll get our coffee." There he went in a rush, scooting in a modest line.

Judy expected him to cut in line, yet he didn't. Kindly he talked to the animals next to him. Laughing, telling jokes and keeping hope in them.

A few days ago, before Nick became a cop. Back after Judy's speech of predators going wild. Prey hated predators. Resented and feared the worst of them.

Here they are today, everything is fine.

Sheep can talk to Nick like he's one of them. As if he's family.

It touched Judy. To see prey like her interact kindly with a predator.

Hopefully nothing will change that again, she doesn't want to loose Nick again. And go back to carrot farming..

Life without Nick isn't possible for her. Maybe it is. But she wouldn't be happy.

"Heyo Carrot!" Directly the Sly Fox said, intruding Judy's thoughts.

"Huh?" Alerted Judy.

Up came Nick with her coffee.

"Wow smells good Nick. What's the flavor?"

"Crispy blue berry cotton candy flavor with additional flavoring such as raspberry. Mm just smell it."

Impressed, Judy grabbed her coffee. Taking a sip. Her ears popped right up.

Nick chuckled and sat next to her.

"So how's it taste Carrot?"

"I love it!" Even her eyes said so. Enlarged on the stylized purple cup. "It's so different. Unique in flavor! Is this item even legal and on the menu?!"

Nick laughing soothed Judy, telling her that he enjoys the person she is.

"Actually. This coffee isn't on the menu. It's what the manager here serves to me. It is a special item reserved for those who ask for it."

"Then we're on that reserved list Nick. Wow! So many fruitful flavors. I'm so glad you took me here."

"Your welcome Carrot. Ah this drink. It's what my mom used to get for me all the time as a kid. That's because it's all I ever wanted."

"That's sweet of her." Judy slurped the rest of her drink, while Nick wasn't even half way finished with his.

"Sure is. Can't believe your finished your drink Carrot." Nick adjusted eyes on hers, covert of his nostalgic memories.

"Hey your cup is not colored like mine."

"Thats because I bought that cup for you Rabbit. Reminds me of your eyes. Purple and colorful as you are." Complimenting her made her heart fly high.

Suddenly the room became so hot and full of warmth.

Nick easily flattered her, yet he's oblivious to see it.

"Thanks Nick. Very sweet of you.. So um. You wanted to talk about something to me. Before you went in line for coffee. Remember?"

In a delay, Nick finally remembered. "Oh that's right!" Nick slid his coffee to Judy. "You can have the rest of mine."

Skeptically Judy took his offer. "You sure Nick?"

"I'm sure rabbit." Honestly he couldn't be any happier to give it to her, she needs it more than him. "What I intend to say is.. I love this tree. Cause you can see so much out this window. Traffic upon the trees, zip line carts, animals at the mall  
area, that fast universal train and.. So much more. As a kid I used to sit here– with my mother. We'd count the passing cars, the smiles emitted from any individual we see, how many times the train comes back around and count how long it takes  
to finish up our coffee. It was fun Rabbit." The whole way, Judy's smile grew.

His innocence as a child amazed her. She was the same way, yet only counted growing carrots in the farm field. "Wow. That's wonderful Nick. I never knew you'd enjoy things like this. Most of your life was spent selling pawsickles and red wood to animals  
who need it. Since of that. I thought you lived in the fast lane. Like those passing cars, that train and those moving animals in the mall. But instead your calm."

"Carrot I'm always calm." Simply he smiled, pulling his phone out to check the time.

"It's been an hour already. That was fast."

"Yeah." Judy said, finishing up her second round of coffee.

Slowly Nick got up, patting Judy's soft ears. "Ready to get a move on?"

"As always. You need to take me back here Nick. I love this place."

"Tomorrow morning alright?"

Judy nodded, throwing away Nick's coffee cup. She kept her purple cup. Smiling at it.

Nick drove Judy back to the station and split ways for the rest of the day.

Easily Nick spent it counting cars and such.

Judy however spent it listening to her music, thinking about Nick. The day they had together. She should be on parking duty. But Nick took that away from her mind.

Little did Nick and Judy know that tomorrow will change. Their lives won't ever be the same.

Especially Judy's.


	3. Day 1 New Friend

Bright day outside. Undeniable weather, clear skies and the blooming sun. Picture perfect scene for professional photographers. Respectful setting for an artist and perfect day for a citizen to oblige.  
Judy should open her window, take one small peak through the blinds and see Zootopia in the morning sun.  
Sleep takes hold of her this time.  
She could sleep in until dawn, but her vibrating phone woke her up. Couldn't be her alarm, last night she forgot to set it on.  
Tiredly Judy grabbed the phone and saw Gideon calling her.  
"What?" Judy yawned confused, answering him nervously. "Hello?"  
"Judy! I-I'm sorry to interrupt, but I-I needa say somethin." Gideon spat in panic to her, desperately trying to speak calm in his southern accent.  
"Woah what's wrong Gideon?" Judy sprung out of bed, tangled in worry.  
"It's your mother Judy and your father.. There missin. Simply gone."  
"What?! What do you mean?"  
"Ah. I-i can't find them in the house or-or in the farm or sellin carrots. I don't know where they could be Judy. Even the kids say they're gone."  
Judy could barley concentrate. So she instantly got up and ran to her truck. "Gideon I'm coming, I'll be over shortly. Oh gosh I hope nothing bad happened."  
"Me-e to Judy. I'll be waitin here."  
"Okay, bye Gideon."  
Judy's heart flipped. Upset and sad. She feels the exact opposite of how she felt yesterday.

Mean while on Nick's side...

Nick always gets up early. He's used to it. His mother tackled onto him about the benefits of being an early bird. His father stood opposite of that. He'd always say "sleep all you can" to Nick.  
No alarm clock got Nick up this morning. Just him and his keen senses.  
First thing that popped in his mind is to buy Judy a cup of Joe from Misplaced Tree Cafe.  
He'd call and tell her about him getting a coffee for her, but he decided not to. Plus he doesn't even have her number. Not a bone in his body has the courage to ask her for it. He thinks asking for one is like.. Asking a girl to prom. That's how he takes  
it.  
Simple things impact Nick pretty deep.  
After all little things are what hits you the most.  
Judy is Nick's reference in this case.  
Happy minded; Nick drove and got a coffee and waited beside her office. .  
Nothing. She wasn't there. He even climbed to look through Judy's apartment window. Not there. She did leave a big mess though.  
Nick could've sworn she had an addiction to cleaning. Her apartment room shouldn't be a mess. If anything she should be at the office. But he checked and Judy wasn't there.  
Maybe parking duty?  
Nick checked and sure enough not there.  
What about back home? That's a possibility.  
So Nick gathered his things and drove up to  
The Burrows.

Back to Judy...

"Gideon there you are!" Her loud shout scared Gideon to croak.  
"Judy you scarred me. I'm glad you made it here."  
"Sorry took long enough. Traffic in the Rainforest and Tundra Town kept me occupied." Panic leaked from her imperfect tone. Gideon wishes he could prevent more worry in her.  
"As long as you got here Judy it is good. Last I seen them is yesterday mornin when I made more pie for them rabbit kids and all. They thanked me and wished me luck when I left to do more workin. That's best I can give ya Judy, I'm sorry." Gideon said  
what he could to her. He has nothing else. Judy hoped for more information.  
"I'll dispatch this to Bogo. Especially Nick, he needs to know about this."  
"Ain't Nick that new cop fox?"  
"Yes Gideon. A good cop too. I can't believe my mom and dad are missing. I'm going to look around and find what information I can get out of these kids.  
"Check the house to Judy. I reckon somethin could be in there."  
"Thanks Gideon I will do that. You can go continue to do whatever it is you planned."  
Casually Gideon took his hat off. "O-okay Judy, ain't nothin gonna be okay until they've been found." With that said, Gideon went into his truck and drove off.  
Judy rushed to her parents house, for a solution. A clue or hint of what might've happened to them.

Oddly, the front door wasn't locked. Carefully Judy peered inside for investigation her ears shot high, hearing the sound of loud breaking glass. "Hang in there!" She yelled. Tactically Judy ran inside a guest room to see a busted window and a baseball  
planted beneath her feet. Kids were outside playing baseball. The batter accidentally plunged the house.  
"Sorry! Won't happen again."  
"Ugh. Don't worry about it." Judy replied, picking up what's rightfully theirs. "I'm throwing it back, catch!"  
A sheep kid made ways and caught the ball imperfectly. "Thanks.."  
"No problem kiddo." Covertly, Judy smiled and continued searching for clues.  
One main problem is no mess was around. The whole house shined and sparked.  
No dirty dishes, rubbish floors, dull wall paint or spider webs.  
What ever happened to her parents didn't take place here.  
Judy searched aimlessly, hopping around to at least find something out of place. Yet couldn't, except for one thing. Out of all rooms in the house. Judy never checked her old room. That's what she's about to do.  
First she crept along side the door handle, stole a peak inside and slid in.  
Curiously Judy flipped the light switch on and saw nothing.. Ever since she left, her parents kept her room the same.  
Dust had time to collect between her books in the shelves, even her ceiling fan had dust.  
Besides dust; everything's normal. Well sort of. The spider web constructed on her window is new.  
"Ew." Judy shrieked silently, seeing a nasty spider. The quiet spider rested, eyes closed, tired and comfortable. Oddly the spider had a hat on. A nice fancy top hat.  
Could this be a civilized spider?  
That can't be right. Judy has never seen a spider like this.  
Judy personally went close and took out a pepper spray.  
Spraying the spider and leaving isn't a bad idea.  
That's what Judy's telling herself.  
"Spray the spider and leave.. Spray the spider and leave." She repeated.  
So much tension ate her focus away. The spider didn't see it coming.  
"C'mon Judy spray it... Now!" Judy launched havoc on her can of repellent and heard the spider scream. "Ow! What the flip my eyes burn! Agh what is this!" Frantically the spider panicked, clawing his web and tangling himself inside.  
"What you can talk?" Judy covered her mouth.  
"Give me some water I can't see, gee my eyes are like dying!"  
"Okay I'll get some water, stay here mr. Spider."  
"Wow okay. It's not like I'll untangle myself and blindly walk away from what ever you are... Woah wait a minute!. Are you a preying mantis! Oh gee you must be part of Windlor's gang, I didn't eat those flowers I swear."  
Confused, Judy relaxed the spider. "Shh hey I'm not a mantis I'm a rabbit. I'll get you some water then we can talk okay?"  
"Hurry, I hate this burn.. Ugh it sucks so bad."

Minutes passed and Judy gave the spider a small hot cup of Joe, furry small towel and a little sticker police badge. Just cause she wanted to.  
"Thanks for the hospitality, really." The fanged insect slurped his coffee, satisfied. "You made this?"  
"Mhm. Coffee isn't hard to make."  
"Woah this is coffee? What in the world am I missing out on? I had coffee so long ago. It tasted awful. And smelt bad."  
"I'm sure that coffee was old and rotten. You need to drink fresh coffee. It's good for yah." Judy smiled, watching the spider's eyes curve in a fashionable smile.  
"You're like the first ever cool animal I met. Usually animals like you want to step on me."  
"Well look at you" Judy emphasized. "you're scary. Well.. Not really its just. Small things creep us out."  
Sighed the spider did, descending his eyes and looking out the room window. "I never wanted to be scary like.. How my family wanted me to be. They wanted me to scare animals, frighten them, makes fools out of 'em. I was never a fan of that. I've always  
wanted to help those in need." He conveyed no accent. No glory or pride. By his posture, the hat and his appearance and personality; he seems to be in the right path of justice and tangent to his family wants.  
"Wow. What made you want to do good?"  
"A long time ago when I was like.. Heh little. Well I still am little, but.. Ehhh you get my point."  
Judy rolled her eyes. "Yeah I do. Go on."  
"I went to this theatre play going on and I saw this stage act of kids explaining how animals lived long ago. Like savages following natural selection. Everything about that play touched me.. Because at the end. Like the sheep kid wanted to be an astronaut  
and the tiger kid wanted to be a banker and this bunny wanted to be a..." Suddenly the spider stopped talking, muted himself. Not even Judy said a word. She never even knew this spider attended to her show. And inspired him to be.. What he wants.  
All along she looked at spiders as creepy pasta insects that dart along hidden shadows, gloomy spaces and terrorize those who stand in their way. . Maybe that is true.  
For this particular spider.. It isn't.  
His eight eyes; the spider couldn't grasp how fanatic he became. Tears swelled in all his eyes. "A.. A cop."  
Judy teared up for a minute. "That bunny sure is a cop. Best crime stopper in Zootopia. Well also her partner is the best too but.. Wow I'm speechless Mr. Spider."  
"Please call me Wire."  
"Wire? You mean like a cable wire?"  
Wire grinned. "Yes. And you must be Judy. Your partner must be um.. Isn't it Nick?"  
"Yes! How do you know?"  
"From the news papers I stumble across. I saw a Bunny cop and a fox cop and thought nothing about it. Until now.. But wow Judy you grew up! Now your like. Saving the world from bad animals." Wire through his front legs up, emoting proudness. Praising  
her.  
"Aw thanks Wire."  
"Not a sha-dang Judy. Gah what a day today. Like really. I just moved in this house today since I've been abandoned from my own family of.. Four hundred and one spiders. I built this web actually hoping to get smacked you know... But. Rather instead I  
got sprayed vigorously and treated fairly. I'm not even an animal and your kindness tells me that.. It doesn't matter what you are. As long as you're.. A friend in need."  
Scarred as Judy felt. She extended her paw, letting Wire stand on it, His smile went bigger as she drove him closer to her face.  
"I'm going to call you Like Wire, since you say Like.. Like every minute, like you get what I'm saying?"  
Like Wire laughed softly. "Ah yes, like its what I do you know."  
"I won't harm you. I'm sorry you've been in the culture of rejection. I wish You've been beside me my whole life. I'll make sure you live a wonderful life. Not a messy loop hole of fear or distress.." Judy sighed, snuggling Like Wire on her gentle cheeks.  
"And you're right Like Wire. Today is a day. I woke up and my parents are missing.. And I'm trying to find them."  
"Aww hang in there Judy! Where's their house?"  
"We're inside it Like Wire."  
"Oh you serious! Well I'll help you find them! I'll go check the Sahara district!"  
"Wait why?" Judy exclaimed as Like Wire hopped off.  
"Because a couple here talked about the Sahara desert. How cool it is and such. So maybe they went there."  
"But my parents wouldn't ever go away from home. Not with so many kids."  
"Judy you never know. To save you the hassle I'll search over at Sahara. In four days meet me back here. I might have something. Well.. Hopefully. I won't let you down!"  
Before Judy could say something. Like Wire ran faster than lightening, to find her parents.  
Judy wanted to dispatch through Nick but she didn't need to. She saw the police car they drive parked by her blue bunny truck.  
"Nick!" She exclaimed, even though he couldn't hear her.  
Casually with his shades, he held two cups in his hand. A purple cup and a normal cup.  
He brought coffee for the both of them.  
Judy couldn't be any more happier. To see Nick.. And the cup of Joe.

"Nick!" Judy shouted, running fast, snuggling his chest in worry.  
"Woah Rabbit. What's the matter here? I brought your favorite coffee." Timidly he curved a smile, that made ways to his eyes. "Thanks Nick, oh what a day! I'm upset Nick I need help, I'm panicking and I don't even know what to do."  
The Sly Fox starred at her, worried, wondering what's going on in her head. "Okay Carrot we'll go in the car where there's an AC unit and talk about it alright?" He spoke gently.  
"Okay, gee Nick, I might cry."  
"All you bunnies. So emotional." He smiled.


	4. Day 1 Missing

Judy told Nick everything she could, then broke into a mess of tears. Sad of this awful event.  
For comfort Nick held her, playing with her long ears, smelling her blue berry scented perfume. She must've chose that fragrance on purpose.  
"Shh.. It'll be alright Bunny. We'll find your parents.. Together we will and stop at nothing. If I have to get iced for you to see them again I'll do just tha-"  
"Shut up Nick, that's not happening."  
"Why not Purple eyes?"  
"Cause we're... Partners and we stick together."  
Nick sensed it. Her pause. She wanted to say something else. Partners wasn't it. Friends wasn't even close. She wanted to say a word that breaks out of the friend arena.  
Nick needed to know. If she feels something more for him, if she doesn't say it yet or confess of it.  
Then it's not time.  
"Drink up your coffee Carrot. I'm going to chief Bogo. We'll tell him what's going on."  
Nick stepped on the gas, shades on and one sweet cup of Joe beside him.  
Judy starred at Nick the whole way back to The head quarters.  
She couldn't decipher if she really did like Nick or want him as a boyfriend.  
After all, he is nice, dynamic and emotional just like her. Sure he may deny it or not show it, but deep inside.. His core is vulnerable and needs help. Needs someone to nourish it.  
That's what Judy will do. Nourish it, until time says it's the moment. For the two of them. To become together.  
That's the plan anyway.  
Her plan. . Not his.  
The Sly Fox has his plans too.

"Carrot we're here. Let's solve this case."  
"Yeah.."  
"What's wrong Carrot?" He faced her, unable to smile this time. Worried expressions coated him. "The same thing that's wrong with you. Fear and a sense of.. Change."  
Nick didn't answer. Kept his mouth half way open, wanting to say something. Anything in particular.  
Best he did was take off his shades and reveal his passionate eyes.  
"Carrot we will find your parents. I don't want you to loose them.." Emotionally he said this. He paused, thinking of the last word, then whispered it out. Loud enough for Judy to hear. "Forever."

In the office..

Judy didn't explain herself nor coax Bogo about the current situation. Bogo did try though, understand why she's upset and crying.  
Judy didn't think this through, for a minute before she walked into his office, she was okay, strong and firm.  
But once Bogo looked at her. Straight and square in the eyes. She thought of Nick's words when he said "I don't want you to loose them.." The pause displayed about him had to be the most emotion his lips revealed.  
And when Nick said "Forever." That timid whisper, soft spoken voice, heart felt eyes. Crisp edge of sadness in those green eyes.  
Judy broke down, thinking of just that.  
Nick understood. Bogo didn't, rather wanted answers.  
Nick explained for her. What happened and how the morning went for the two of them.  
Bogo as the bull he is, grew angry by the minute.  
"What?! Gone without a trace? That can't be right. I'll take care of this, the whole police force of Zootopia will if required."  
"No." Judy sniffled. "I don't want to pull everyone in over what's rightfully a duty I need to take care of.. Well me and my partner." She emphasized partner in a dedicated voice.  
Nick tingled a little, smiling at her.  
"Bogo, can you tell the others to monitor all other districts? Me and Judy are going to solve this. With or without your consent. Also, jot down the information I gave you. Try to make sense of it or find some lead."  
"You have my authority and if you didn't, still do what you're going to do Fox." Bogo's sturdy voice kept Nick on the ball. "I will make a case for this."  
"Alright and will do sir. I never listen to you anyways." He joked. "See you later.. Two horned dancer."  
"Hey!" The Bull enraged.  
To late, Nick already headed out, with Judy.  
Her smile grew, Bogo watched it.  
Mad as he was.. He let it go.  
Because what Nick engendered is a smile on that hopeless bunny.  
Bogo looked at the two of them closely and realized something.  
The way both of them spent time with each other wasn't just friendly company. But more than that. A start of the phase of admiration.  
They like each other, but both aren't so aware. Seems crazy, how could they not see it much? When everyone else, such as Bogo and Benjamin Clawhauser sees it?  
Well they can't say it's official.

Mean while with Wire...

Eight legs, eight eyes, mind of sophistication. He feels all set for his big adventure.  
He departed from Judy, just to help her fast as his legs can run.  
Her parents are missing. Gone without a trace. Sahara district is the only thing he heard from them, talking about some cruise they dreamed of taking.  
First; Wire hopped through the carrot field. Plowing tiny segments of grass, conveying true adrenaline. Through his whole life he wanted to do something good, have value and dedication to a goal. This is his one shot he can prove to his family, that he  
is good. Not bad like them. They need to accept who he is, not abandon him.. As what they did. As what they always do.  
Confidence. A word Wire lives by.  
"Confidence!" He boomed. Like a Roman giving a speech to thousands of soldiers, battle born and hungry for justice.  
"Confidence is like a hat of tools, not tricks nor sly smiles of cowardliness. Confidence takes leaps not steps! And I will bring forth confidence that my family has never saw before! I seek confidence!"  
Second; Wire pummeled through the vast carrot field.  
Until suddenly.  
The field stopped. Disappeared into flat hills of cut down carrots.  
"Wha? What happened to the carrots?" He said aloud.  
It's like no carrots even existed in this little area.  
Terrified, Wire looked around. Wondering what happened.  
All that tension building up inside him changed.. When he found a photo of young Judy in a cop suit, resting on a dirty pebble.  
"This isn't good.."  
Wire snatched the photo and ran to the Sahara dessert. The more evidence, the more of a lead.

Back to Judy and Nick..

Morning just turned after noon. Judy spent most of it in her little apartment. Upset, looking back at the old text messages she sent to her mom and dad.  
Old photo albums in her kid years. So much she wishes to have back. Soon night came by and she hasn't even stepped out yet.  
Depression sure is taking a toll on her. .  
Nick how ever, stood outside her apartment door. Debating whether to knock or not.  
He wanted to do two things.  
1: Comfort her.  
2\. Get her phone number.  
That's it.  
Couple of minutes past by and he didn't knock.  
"Forget it." He whispered to himself, walking back outside.  
And Home where he lives.. Under a bridge.  
Where he held Judy for the first time.  
Wasn't to long before Judy decided to come on out, and watch Nick walk away with depressed shoulders.  
"Nick?" Surprised she was. Startled if anything.  
Nervously he stopped. "Yeah Carrot?" He said, not turning around. Not moving a muscle.  
"What's with you being here?"  
"I.. Uh. Was wondering if you were okay. That's it."  
"Yeah I'm fine Nick, did you wanna talk Slick?"  
Nick smiled and laughed. Then turned around. Then looked at her. Then wished time had stopped..  
"Slick? So you have.. What two names for me? Slick and Trouble Fox?"  
Judy beamed at him, everything he says.. She adores it.  
"The best Nick name for you Slick is Trouble Fox. What you are."  
Nick walked close and personal to her, catching her soul on fire.  
"I'm a cop miss Hopps. You're partner- I must say. If I'm trouble, why do you enjoy me so much?"  
"Because trouble keeps company.. Trouble fox." Now her nerves are kicking in. So is Nicks.  
"Tell me Nick. What's the best nick name you've given me?"  
He thought about it, then sighed in some sort of emotion. One that Judy couldn't resist. Her weakness.. Affection.  
"I didn't give you your best nick name Judy."  
Right there. Her eyes focused on his. For Nick has never said her name before. At all. Just some cheesy nick names.  
"Besides Carrot." He elaborated, still under some adoring emotion. "The best nick names are the ones people don't know they have... Beautiful."  
Judy reddened. Gasped and sat still. Shocked and heart felt. No one has ever called her that..  
Judy wanted to say something back, but Nick already walked away.  
Back to his home.. A home she never knew he has.


	5. Day 2 More Evidence

Wire

The innocent photo of young Judy. Her as a kid. Daring, bold and adventurous. According to Wire, Judy's mentality had to be the most maturest he's seen.  
Deeply he imprinted Judy's photo in his webbed mind. Kept him sprinting when he wanted to rest. When will he stop?  
Once he gets a direct lead.  
Remember it's confidence for him. Always been that way since.. That fatal betrayal he witnessed.  
"Half way to Sahara. Don't worry Judy, I won't disappoint you!"  
Off he went.  
Yet stopped abruptly. When a suspicious trail of oddly shaved grass patches paved a hidden path.  
"Yes another lead!" Excited, Wire jumped in a quick rush. Looks like he's taking an unusual detour to Sahara.  
Does it lead to Sahara?  
Maybe. Just maybe.

Nick & Judy

Today. Is more than new.  
Second day without her gentle parents. Second day with sly Nick as her partner. Second day of thinking differently about him and second day of craving blue berries. Food Nick adores so much as his special coffee.  
7:00. Judy rose out of her rough bed. Drove to Misplaced Tree Cafe, thinking of bringing two cups of coffee for her and Nick.  
Startling enough. He was already there..  
Sitting alone. His left elbow rested gently on the table as his hand placed on his face, in some thinking position.  
Out the window he starred, in deep thought.  
Judy stepped inside the busy cafe for a closer look on Nick.  
Where he sat, two coffee cups sat.  
One regular and one purple.. Also he held Judy's carrot pen. close to his ears, clicking over and over again. Interestingly he kept playing something, making him smile and curve his lips. What ever he recorded, is taking affect on him.  
But no matter how Judy opens her ears, she can't hear. Due to loud animals talking, laughing, dishes being smacked around in the back kitchen, coffee machines and so much crud of sound.  
If she really wants to know.  
She needs to take it from him.  
Nervously Judy made ways to him and sat carefully beside him.  
Her heart fluttered so hard, trembling against her soft chest.  
Not even her eyes locked on Nick, she starred out the window. Like him. Playing it cool.  
Isn't that what Nick does all the time?  
Play it cool?  
"Hey Nick."  
"Hey there Carrot. Got you a coffee." Nick replied casually, sliding the purple cup to her.  
"Thanks Nick. Why didn't you.. You know. Wait for me?"  
"I came here to get your coffee and wait beside your office door, but.. I" there his smile grew. Large and at enough potential to melt Judy's purple eyes. "I recorded this conversation between some mom and her kid on your pen. So I decided to listen to  
it as the coffee was brewing." Nick paused and elaborated about the recording.. "Around where I live, a little brave rabbit girl went up to her mother and said. When I grow up I want to be just like Judy. Help those in need and never give up." Nick  
paused, gaining some composure through his thick bedded emotions. "Her mom said, then do it. Don't ever loose who you really are. The true you." A fresh, unexpected tear steamed right on Judy's soft paw. Feeling hot, lucid warm as her coffee cup.  
Judy gasped silently. Stuck in webs of emotions. Nick is about to loose it. And she sees it. And this breaks her to see Nick so broken. Broken like how she was yesterday.. How she is now. Until her parents come back home.  
Judy wanted to say something but couldn't. Her throat strained against her will to say something, anything in particular.  
"That life changing phrase. Don't ever loose who you really are. The true you; my mom used to say that to me.. So. So I- recorded that special saying. Because it reminded me of the time my mom bought me that Ranger Scout outfit. After looking at myself  
in the mirror.. After she tickled me, she said that to me."  
Nick pierced his vulnerable eyes at her. And whispered "Don't ever loose who you really are. The true you."  
"I... I won't Nick." Judy smiled, hoping it'll comfort Nick.  
Instead it quivered his face apart, and he covered his face.  
Crying to himself.  
Judy sat there.. Watching him. Not knowing what to do.  
"All of you Foxes.." She patted his back, talking lowly. "So emotional."  
Nick laughed. A sort of cry laugh. "Some rabbit you are. Ah." He wiped his eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I swear I was going to go get our coffee and wait for you, but.."  
Judy sighed, comfortably. "Nick. I'm glad this happened instead. How about the two of us go to the office. I got a small lead on my parents."  
Nick took his last faded sad sniffle, sipped his sugary coffee and stuck his shades on.  
"Let's go then Carrot."

In The Office...

"How did you get a clue where they are Long Ears?"  
Judy didn't fully explain herself, like mention Like Wire the friendly spider and the broken room window. Excitement filled her from head to toe. "Well they wanted to go to the lovely Sahara Desert. Take a mild cruise in the watery parts. And with this  
computer I can search up the cruise location and see who enlisted abroad."  
Nick impressed; shook his head. "Not bad Carrot. You're onto something."  
Gladly Judy the prudent rabbit smirked. Then flopped her ears down. "Nick.. The cruiser got cancelled. It.. Exploded into giant pieces. Into smithereens!"  
The fox shushed her in panic. "What?!" He whispered in a troubling shout. "Did anyone.. Die?"  
Judy looked crazily around the website and held her heart with satisfaction. "Oh thank the carrot farms. No one was inside or around when that happened. A sort of maintenance check. Loads of machines were um." Judy scanned through, reading what information  
she can give Nick.  
"Repairing the back region and suddenly the whole ship exposed a hydrogen leak of some sort by the engine room and made ways to the engine and exploded the thing." Judy frowned, still upset.  
"Carrot. We need to get to Tundra Town!" He exclaimed happily, observing his smart phone. "Why?"  
Nick cleared his throat reading out a passage. "All passengers have been moved to Tundra Town for safety precautions and away to eat at Ice Kingdom and stay at Hollow Ice hotel for free for a month. Thanks from the Sand Dune team." Nick paused briefly.  
"Wow wish that explosion happened to me. I would've been living some where fancy."  
Judy closed her web browser and smiled at Nick. "Not so sure Trouble Fox. But how about we get ourselves lost in this case and get to Tundra Town?"  
Broadly and handsomely, Nick took of his shades and stood in place. "Officer Hopps. We have an official case. More evidence that leads us to your parents. Thanks to you. We have an official start." Nick dropped his bold stance and went to his Nick stance  
that he always does. The hands in pocket thing, Ears a little drooped, eyes resting in a play it cool stance and a smile with equal results.  
Judy actually prefers his stance. Not the strong stance Bogo does.  
"I wouldn't want another crime solving partner.. Judy." Again. Like yesterday night.  
He said her real name.  
Butterflies expanded through Judy's heart, finding a way inside her soul.  
Her ears shivered as her hands did. Her eyes went all bug eyed, those passionate pupils grew and her feet twitched.  
Her entire body must be glowing right now. Especially her cheeks.  
Nick didn't look to her. He simply didn't detect her mood or what's happening.  
Judy is glad.  
"C'mon Carrot. I'll tell Bogo that we have a lead. You go to our police car, start it and wait for me."  
Nick left without looking back. Determination covered him.  
Judy understood and couldn't help but to smile at him and wiggle her little bunny tail.  
That's the first time she ever wiggled her tail so much.  
Last time she moved her tail excitedly is when she became number one in her police training class.  
When a proud moment comes by. Like winning a hopeless battle, winning an Oscar award, becoming famous over a beautiful painting or doing anything that sets your heart on fire.  
A moment like that, is worth tail wagging.  
And apparently Nick.. Nick to her is the exact feeling of winning a hopeless battle, wining in an Oscar, a beautiful painting becoming famous.  
Nick sets her heart on fire like all these things.  
Nick is a walking proud moment. A moment that lasts eternally. Forever as a garden of hand sculpted roses.

Wire

The rippled torn path didn't lead anywhere. Randomly stopped. Leaving Wire hanging in a dead end.  
"Now what?" He looked up pass the monumental grass and saw a bloomed sunflower.  
Decidedly so; Wire jumped up the balanced flower, looking out.  
"All this.. Looks familiar." He said, looking through the field of grass and carrots.  
"So it does." Said a voice, rather hostile.  
Wire knew who it was. And responded with a slacking smile. "What're you doing here Pillar?"  
Wire turned to see him. His spider friend.  
"What's with the mean accent?"  
Pillar rolled his eyes and joined with Wire.  
"You need to get out of here, that's what. Windlor is here. Well not him but, his mantis people."  
"What are they doing here in The Burrows? They shouldn't be here."  
"The mantis's are on a food shortage. So they came to shred a few bunches of grass and carrots."  
Time paused significantly. For Wire it did.  
He realized how those stupendous shaved spaces were created. From the mantis's food gathering, from that scarce shortage going on.  
But that doesn't explain the photo of Judy.. After a long blink. Pillar continued. "You shouldn't be here either Wire. So tell me. Why'd you run from home this time? Dad sent me out to find you."  
"Ugh! Curse him and my family. I'm not like them." Wire looked down, at his eight legs.  
Cased in sadness. "Tell dad I'm not retuning home this time. I'd rather get eaten by a predator in Zootopia than be back home where no one enjoys my company."  
Pillar adjusted his dark fangs, thinking. Pondering about Wire with a smile.  
It annoys Wire. How Pillar smiles through anything that happens to him.  
Pillar lost both his front legs from an evil mantis and he feels fine.  
Mainly because both his front legs are machine legs now. Looking epic and steampunk styled.  
"I'm not like any of them either Wire. You know that. We grew up together with the same ambitions.." Pillar sighed, messing with his front machine legs. "I don't want you to die okay? Sure we're not brothers. Born from different families, but. Your special  
to me. Just as my machine legs are. After all you did save me from that mantis."  
Wire decided to smile. Rescuing him is a good reason. But killing that mantis.. That killed him. Made him feel ugly and revolting.  
It wasn't Wire's fault.  
He trusted that mantis so much.. And betrayed him in he end. Like his family.  
Killing the mantis made him realize what confidence really means. Doing what's right.  
"Wire I'm sorry I brung that horrific event up.. I just want you to know that when you live in life. You have to do the right things.. Even if it doesn't look right or feel right."  
Wire understood and agreed.  
"Just because your my dear friend Wire.. I have to say.." Suddenly Pillar shut himself from speaking. And heard his spider buddies.  
"You're a worthless mantis!" Pillar shouted to Wire.  
Wire felt confused, hurt and weirded out.  
"Yeah. This is my territory!"  
Pillar widened his eyes, pointing below him, indicating he's doing an act, for the spiders below.  
Wire realized and played along. "I'm sorry spider. I'll run my coward self home and cry."  
The spiders below laughed. "Show that mantis whose the king Pillar!"  
"Yeah!" All the other spiders shouted, running off.  
Once gone. Pillar redirected his voice.  
"What I meant to say. Is you're the only spider I met that knows what it's like to have a functioning heart." He smiled, signaling Wire to go on, and do his thing. Proudly he did so. More supportive than he should've.  
"She's out there Wire. The girl you wanted since forever. Go find her. She's here. I made sure other spiders stayed away from her. Nows your chance Wire."  
Pillar doubled tapped Wire's fancy hat and sprung off. Wire watched him run. Until he faded into the distance. Back to home with the other spiders. Away from Zootopia.  
Away from The Burrows and away from the mantis's here.


	6. Day 2 One Step Closer

Nick & Judy

Tundra Town repeated frantically in Judy's spinning head. Same goes for Nick.  
Chief Bogo soaked the information Nick gave him and searched under high consent around the Sahara desert. Also Tundra town for reassurance if Judy's parents were there.  
Nick told Bogo to hold off on Tundra town. Him and Judy will check that.  
Bogo agreed and obliged himself just to Sahara desert.  
After Nick left his office. He met Judy inside the car. "I'm driving this time Nick."  
"Alright Bunny. I'll be on the look out." Nick said with a smirk.  
Judy waited for a bit. Then warned Nick before taking off.  
"Nick. Um. You ought to have your seat belt." "No problem Carrot. With you in that seat. I might need three." He joked.  
Judy grinned with a transparent dare in her eyes. "Four would've been a better answer." In a flash, Judy sped to Tindra town. To finally see if her parents are okay.  
Nick plopped back in his seat. Hanging on to himself for dear life.  
Her crazy careless driving, dramatic turns, red lights she ran and countless left and right turns she made worried Nick.  
"You really are gonna kill us!"  
"C'mon Nick. Don't panic so much." Casually she spoke, dodging a giant trailer truck in front of them.  
"I thought you liked the adrenaline?"  
"Ha ha." Sarcastically he laughed. "Very funny Carrot."  
For the rest of the treacherous ride Nick pummeled to and fro, banged his head on the window, the thick hardened dash board and his some what comfy chair.  
When Judy stopped. Nick immediately unbuckled, flew out the window and puked endlessly.  
Judy laughed hard enough to cry. Until she started puking.  
Then Nick laughed at her.  
And then they both laughed at each other when finished.  
"I have to admit Carrot. That was fun."  
"Yeah. I like puking after a nice drive." Judy commented sarcastically.  
"Minus the puking though.. Ugh my stomach. I just oozed out all my coffee Bunny."  
Judy laughed, needing a breather. "Then after today we can get some more Trouble Fox."  
"Pff Trouble Fox? Whose the one making everyone puke out their stomach? and drive like a mad insane hypnotic maniac on the icy Tundra roads? This trouble bunny here!" He pointed at her, scratching her head gently.  
"All of you bunnies." He chuckled. "So crazy."  
"What, so that's your new saying?" She giggled.  
"I don't know Trouble Bunny. You ask me."  
Judy couldn't help but to smile sensationally at him. Nick starred at her until he realized the.. Romantic vibe.  
"So chuck how's the weather in Tundra Town?" He avoided her eyes, dancing his eyes at the crowd of cold animals. Shivering and holding themselves.  
Judy knew he was avoiding her. But didn't say anything about it. If anything she didn't mean to stare at him with.. Admiration.  
She can't help but to remember his emotional self today, the whisper he announced in her long ears. That humble quote touched her heart in so many ways that it's more than some three dimensional direction. Rather multi-dimensional. That time of last night.  
when he called her beautiful. She loved it.  
That word had to be in a higher dimension. One that allows time to be paused.  
She wanted to hear that magic word from his lips again.  
She craved it. Wanted it and needed it.  
"Weathers looking pretty icy today Nick. Tell you what Nick, someone insulted me today." Nick said, looking around. Almost slipping. "Sure is Chuck and about that animal who insulted you..That's cold! Bdm-tss!" He said with a short chuckle.  
"You're stupid." Judy smiled. A casual one, to show Nick she's over what happened and to admire his stupidity.  
He amuses her. All the time he does.  
"Say. Where's the Hollow Ice hotel?" Nick said, back on task.  
"Beats me Nick. Maybe in the southern area of this town?"  
"No. The pool is over there." Thinking hard. Nick walked along the icy floors, taking the less crowded routes. Touring around.  
"I don't understand how other animals can swim here." Judy said. Watching a few polar bears swim happily in the cold waters.  
"I don't know Bunny. But we should keep moving. Find your parents asap. Any faster suggestions Carrot?"  
"What about splitting up? I think we should split up Nick and take different paths. What do you think?.. Nick" Judy walked along and saw Nick behind her.. Still in one spot.  
When Judy said split up..  
Nick stopped.  
Paused under some emotional state.  
Nick's emotions seem to be fluctuating, should he cry? Laugh? Stay on task? Smile like he's okay?  
Right now he feels selfish.  
Judy's parents are missing and he's acting like this.  
He needs to quit sobbing in the insides and just.. Move on.  
That's what he's telling himself.  
To move on.  
Move on from what those ranger kids did to him when he was little. Move on from changing to a conman only living just to live.  
But everyday that passes by. It's hard to stay cool. His emotions are like a brick wall. Hard to get to.  
Around Judy it's different.  
He opens his secured gates for her and lets her in.  
Around her he's utterly vulnerable.  
Visible and true and transparent.  
All he wants to do is cry emotively and tell her everything wrong in his life. That he's empty and needs help and is worried everyday that he might loose her.  
Nick is used to her company and wants her company until the day he dies.  
When Judy said split up..  
It reminded him of what happened to him and how everyone he met split ways from him.. Took different paths.  
His mother sure did take another path.. Well actually Nick did. Went against her to a stupid wrong path.  
He wanted to loose himself in this moment. Embrace Judy, tether her soft hands with his, Tell her she's everything he hoped for.  
But.. He can't say anything like that to her. She wouldn't understand.  
Right now she's desperate to figure out why he's so glued to sadness.  
Randomly hugging her and spitting everything out would probably weird her out.  
He can't puke out his words. It'll be a big mess of confusion.  
Nick finds this moment ironic. How they puked after the crazy car ride here.  
Judy puked a purple blue-ish color and Nick puked a dark black color. That's because he chose black coffee this morning.  
Inside of Judy's mind and heart is.. Color of wonders.  
Inside of Nick's is... Well. Sorrow. Brokenness, desperation and tears of the want for affection.. And love. Of course blackness omitted from Nick and of course color came from Judy. She's a rainbow of hope.  
Nick is..  
The opposite.  
"Nick? Are you okay?"  
He nodded with his eyes closed. "Yeah. Let's um. Stick together okay? Splitting is a bad idea. What if.. One of us takes the wrong way. Like a wrong path?"  
It took so much might for Nick to sound fine and normal. Not sad or distressed.  
"Oh- okay. We, we can stick together Nick. We don't have to split up." Judy brushed his arm. Cooing a gentle smile. "Nick I'm here for you okay? Let's find my parents. After tell me what's wrong alright? Don't go crazy on me. I mean all of you foxes."  
Judy jerked his tie down. Enough to pull Nick down. Where she can whisper in his ear. "So crazy."  
Nick's heart stopped in place. That move she pulled..  
He felt her sensational passion for him. The vibe of strong admiration.  
Amen to that.  
Judy walked off causally.  
Nick did the same, feeling accepted for the first time.  
She accepts who he is. Nick sees its official.  
Judy knows she crossed the boundary line.  
For a propose she did.  
Remember she has a plan.. That takes time.  
She's going nourish his heart.. And be his girlfriend. When it's time.  
Well that's her plan..  
The sly fox has a plan too.  
Also remember that.  
One step closer to solving the case.. And one step closer to true love; for the two of them.

Wire

Wire did browse carefully for her. He wanted to talk to her before he moves on to Sahara desert and find more evidence of Judy's missing parents. If he doesn't talk to her, he won't won't be able to focus and concentrate on his mission.  
He hopes with all his might that Judy's parents are okay. And not in deep trouble.  
He wished he had paid more attention to the conversation they had, about the relaxing cruiser trip. When they left and what items they took with them.  
Depressingly, Wire sighed. Sat still in one spot.  
And he looked. Left and right he did. Two different paths.  
One way had to be the right way. The other had to be the wrong way.  
You either go one way or the other.  
Like tossing a coin.  
It's either heads or tails. Not both.  
Because everything must have a balance in life.  
Coin tossing does, turning a car does, inertia does, velocity does and even gravity.  
The whole world is sustained on some balanced and thought out scale.  
Confidence however.. Is anti of the principle laws of balance.  
Confidence is taking the right path with the wrong results and taking the wrong path with the right results.  
It's not a contradiction nor a civil certainty.  
It's outcome.  
Outcome of a higher Principle.. One that confidence flows with.  
Wire wanted to move, to some way. But didn't. instead. Sat there for some odd reason. He felt like he needed to..  
Luckily he did.  
For a female voice spoke to him, coming from behind. "Wire.. Is that you?"  
"Uhh no. Whose that guy? Like waa? Who names their kid Wire? Pff. Parents these days."  
Wire didn't dare to turn. He did play it cool pretty good however.  
"That fancy hat. The goofiness, and whose all about confidence.. It's you Wire." She couldn't present herself any more happier. "Who else says like a kazillion times?"  
Slowly he faced the girl he's falling for.. A girl whose a Mantis. Not just any. But the exotic kind. She's the elegant pink preying mantis type. Whose bright pink and pure stainless white.  
Her oval cherry blossom eyes daze him. And her pink antennas grab his upmost attention.  
"What are you doing here? Your going to get yourself killed crazy spider you!" She went close to him.  
With confidence.  
Wires definite weapon.  
"I know.. I just wanted to like, talk to you."  
"About?"  
"About like. Along time ago. Look I know you wouldn't believe me. But i'm going to give it to you. Why I.. Saved you. More than once."  
Her smile couldn't be any more passionate..

Wire's Past

Long ago, when Wire was a kid. He always had some different act than every other spider. When his father gave him hunting missions. He always came back with leaves and grass. His father demanded why he hasn't sacked a mantis or beetle or fly. Wire replied  
with "cause that's mean." His wicked father smacked him and told him to become a real spider and do what's told.  
But he never listened. He never had the heart or guts to kill any other insect. He's to gentle and kind.  
No one understood him, always made fun of his kindness. Except for Pillar. He always wanted to be like Wire. Different and nice.  
Easily they made friends. Got along fine and banded together on watch hours.  
One particular day. Pillar got sick and had to leave Wire to do the job by himself. Boy did things change..  
On the first day of being alone. Wire heard some one crying out for help. Screaming "help. Please I don't want to die!" A girl cried to be rescued.  
Wire abandoned his position and followed the agony of the screaming girl.  
He came across a drowning pink mantis. Scarred as he was. He replied "I'll save you miss! With er.. Uh. Confidence!" Using his brain. He found a strong sturdy stick and fished her out a dangerous water puddle.  
The pink mantis didn't look at her legendary savior. Just laid flat on the floor. "Thank you mister.." and then she looked.. Gasped to see a scary spider in front of her.  
Wire gasped too. To witness real true beauty for the first time.  
"You're a spider!" She yelled. Ruining the love at first sight moment for Wire.  
"I know. But I saved you." He protested.  
"Get away from me you monster!" She bellowed in complete fear and ran away.  
She crushed him.. And left him without a thank you. In the pouring rain.  
When he returned to his position. His father stood there and smacked him upside the head. For leaving his post.  
The next few days later. Pillar recovered and watched the post with Wire.  
Wire told him he liked a preying mantis.  
Pillar just said "cool."  
Simple minded Pillar didn't see what was wrong with that.  
Wire did.  
And he kept an eye on that pretty pink mantis. Making sure no one takes her or sacks her.  
He didn't want her to be hurt, even if she wants him to be hurt.  
Months eventually passed and even years. He kept her out of arms way. When packs of relentless spiders headed her way. He'd tell the spiders to take another route. Lead them away from her.  
He's her guardian angel. And her ghost.  
And she doesn't even know that he's been protecting her for his whole life.  
After Wire became a teen. He stopped guarding that dumb post position and decided to protect the magnificent mantis girl.  
When adult hood came by.. Things changed. For one day he saw the pink mantis surrounded by spiders, about to be sacked for lunch.  
Wire plopped in the scene with confidence and defended her against those seven scary spiders, and almost died in the process.  
Wire is lucky she's a medic. She took fragile care of him and once he opened his eyes she feared him and ran away..  
He tried over and over again to communicate to her and tell her that he's a friend that he's not going to hurt her.  
She never understood. But in time. She did.  
And this is the first year they began talking.  
And will be the year they get to be more than just friends.  
That's what Wire hopes.  
He just needs to keep his confidence up.

Back To Now...

"What is it Wire? Hello?" She waved her mantis arm, angling her head.  
"Huh? Oh sorry Necklace I.. Heh. Got like. Stuck in my mind. But um. I saved you from that water puddle. Prevented attacks that could've happened to you and from those spiders that were going to hurt you.. Yet you rejected me even after all that heroic  
stuff. Since a child.. I." He paused. Loosing confidence.  
"You what?" Necklace wanted to hear him say it. That he likes her. That he feels so much for her.  
"I saved you, because– Necklace. I Lo-"  
Necklace smiled so large.. Until he didn't finish. Due to loud unexpected chatter of working mantis's.  
Wire ran off. Without saying a word or looking back.  
Necklace only wished he had finished.  
At least he spoke to her.  
That's what mattered the most to him.


	7. Day 2 Case Closed

Nick & Judy

"Look there it is!" Judy exclaimed under exhaustion. "Hollow Ice hotel!"  
"Where?" Nick told himself she was joking around. Until he saw it himself.  
A big iced hotel, styled in abstract shapes ranging to multiples sizes.  
Mouses and rodents could fit in perfectly like the giant necked giraffes.  
"I love the glowing colors on it. Soooo sparkly and cute!" Judy hopped around Nick for a minute and noticed a huge crowd of people walking in and out the hotel entrance.  
"See that Carrot? A way in that takes hours to get to." Nick smiled lazily at Judy's thinking face.  
"Hmm. How about we be like everyone else and wait our way? My parents are inside. I'm sure of it."  
"I don't think their inside Carrot."  
Judy thought for a minute that Nick was getting hopeless. Until she saw her parents herself. Resting by two tall icy gates. Waiting to get in. Looking casual and fine, overly dressed in coats.  
Judy rushed to them, Nick jogged behind her.  
"Mom! Dad!" She exclaimed, seeing their ears elevate. "I'm right here!" No matter how loud she shouted, the crowd erased it. Foot steps from all sorts of sizes grew louder than her yelling.  
Judy jumped energetically with no results. Big animals blocked her way, cloaking her presence, coating her small figure.  
Their had to be an easier way to see past everyone.  
Maybe climbing a pole?  
That's a bad idea. Her hands will glue right to it. She'll make a fool out of herself.  
No way to play cool from that scenario.  
Sadly. Judy ran out of ideas to outmatch the sky scraping crowd.  
That is until Nick picked her up. Swept her in his strong hold. "Stand on my shoulders!" He shouted over the crowd.  
Judy nodded. Trying to not blush about his instant magical touch.  
For a minute she thought Nick was going to kiss her. Make his bold move.  
She can't say she didn't want it.  
Every moment. Every second, every pause of times existence.  
She wanted his lips to caress hers.  
If she's able to have the super power to pause time. She will sure have kissed him plenty already.  
"Right there! Oh! I see them!" Judy cried in happiness.  
Nick smiled brightly. That he and her finally did something together as official partners. A case off the record.  
"Mom dad over here!" Her chanting over them, became a reality. Her voice stepped up against the crowd of loudness and pierced to their bunny ears.  
Judy knew they could hear her now.  
How?  
They watched her with a gentle smile.  
"Nick go faster!"  
Nick listened, ramming the crowd. Facing her parents for the first time.  
They looked at him with.. Some disgust. Yet with respect. Except her mother, she seemed okay.  
"Mom, dad! Ohh, I was so worried!" Judy gave them a loving hug. Her eyes closed like the world stopped.  
"It's okay Judy the Dude heh." Her father said. "Sorry we couldn't take pictures on the cruise. But me and your mom took a selfie though. Look!" He gestured a smile, showing her.  
"Aww how cute and it's fine. I heard what happened. I'm just glad y'all are okay! Why didn't you guys tell me about this trip?" Concerned she was. More worried than mad.  
That's a good trait about her. She worries more than getting angry.  
"We sent you a text didn't you get it sweet heart?" Her mother said, eyeing Nick with curiosity. Wondering if he's trustable.  
Nick sat in the back. Whistling and looking around.  
"No I didn't get anything! I tried calling both of you and y'all didn't pick up." She frowned.  
"You sure Judy? I didn't get any missing calls from you. See?" Judy's father showed her.  
He was right. For a dumb reason.  
Judy smacked herself in the head. Hard enough for Nick to hear in the background.  
"Dad it's on train mode! Meaning what ever you send will not reach to other people. That train icon disables wi-fi."  
"I have that active to." Her mother replied. "Me and your father saw that cute train button and clicked it on. I thought it was a virtual badge."  
"Ugh.. Mom it's not a badge. Please don't go on train mode again. Unless you're on a train."  
Her mom nodded, so did her father.  
For both of them felt stupid and dumb.  
Judy got over it. "It's okay. You both are here safe. That's all that matters." She hugged them again and took a look at Nick.  
His face fell in discomfort when Judy smiled to him.  
An inviting smile, telling him to come over and join them.  
Nick shook his head.  
Judy nodded.  
"That was a nice hug. So dad, mom I want you to meet Nick. He's my partner!"  
"He's a fox.." Her father whispered.  
"Don't be typical and hate on him for that. After all you know what good he did" Judy protested against her father's negative look.  
Her mother didn't seem to take defense. "Oh hi Nick! I'm Judy's mom. Bonnie." She waved at him, in front of his face.  
Her silly attributes have been passed down to Judy. She's like that all the time.  
"Nice to meet you m'am I'm Nick. Judy's partner. Whose a Fox. I know. A fox sounds like a big deal. The least expecting person you'll ever meet but. Yeah I'm that."  
Nick ran out of words, his nerves are starting to kick in.  
"As long as you want to change the world to a better place. And you're in a cop uniform! So you're more than welcome."  
Right at that moment. He's been added to Bonnie's good list. She sees him as family.  
"What made you join the police force?"  
Nick smiled. "Your daughter inspired me. And tell you what— she's a walking gift. Sets the world in flames of justice. Especially mine."  
"Awe how sweet. So tell me. Are you two together?" Bonnie kept her voice down. As Judy talked to her dad.  
"What? Miss that's crazy talk. Judy and I are crime solvers. Partners that help each other. Look at me I'm a fox. She's a bunny. Don't you find that weird?"  
Bonnie only gave Nick a mom smile. Smiles that moms always imply. "She's the first bunny cop. Isn't that weird? She's a bunny and she trusts you and you're a fox. We told her how bad foxes are. Yet here you are as her partner, isn't that weird? And your  
a cop yourself. Isn't that weird?" Bonnie paused, eying Judy. "Between you and me Nick. Weird is what life is about. You two together is weird, but isn't that the point?"  
Nick raised his thin ears. Soaking in that amazing quote of weird.  
Bonnie does have a point. Weird is good.  
Weird is different and full of crazy type of emotions.  
Hmm.. Nick is weird huh?  
So is Judy.  
And them together?  
That's crazy.  
"Thanks Bonnie. But why accept me?" Nick pondered to her.  
"Because my Judy trusts you."  
"Thanks for that Bonnie. But to tell you the truth. I like her a lot. I adore her."  
"Then tell her." Bonnie smiled, watching her husband finally make persons with Nick.  
"Hey Nick I'm Judy's father, Stu." He avoided eye contact with him. For lots of reasons.  
"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Nick the crime stopping fox." Nick introduced himself charmingly calm. "Who is here to save Zootopia against all smugglers, bad folks and robbers. I save people like you Stu. Because it's my job, my duty, my privilege, honor  
and consent to do so." Nick smiled, watching Stu's eyes finally meet his, now feeling bad for his negative view.  
"Aww shucks Nick. You must be a good guy."  
"If I wasn't trustful nor honest, I wouldn't be your daughter's partner. I'd still be on the streets spending my life in.. Chronological hurry. Yes I'm a fox. It's.."  
"Weird." Bonnie intruded.  
"And crazy." Said Nick with a bright smile.  
Stu didn't flinch or get angry. He's not the angry type of bunny anyways. He's the sluggish laid back bunny. "You're okay Nick. Nick the slick." He posed himself and snapped his finger, trying to look cool.  
Nick chuckled. "You're weird."  
Judy couldn't hold her smile anymore. Her cheeks hurt. And that's a good thing.  
"We're all weird." Judy chanted.  
"And crazy." Said everyone else.

Wire

The spider of confidence. Who says like so much. Traveled up to Sahara and felt the sweet hot sand soak him in. "Ahh this sand never gets old!" He cheered. Sitting himself for a break.  
"So windy out here and calm and nice and cool and like.. Awesome."  
Picture perfect sand hills glided in his view, curving like a sine wave, shining like a passing star.  
The flecks of white sparks in the sand seemed to shine as the far away galaxies. Each grain. Had different characteristics. Different hues of color and different saturation of beauty.  
Wire awed at the scenario. Witnessing true beauty.  
This time nothing ruined it or took it away with a revolting scream.  
"Why do I do this for?" Wire said aloud. "Talk to myself aloud? It's like I can't ever hide anything in my head. But why? What is it about talking out loud? Does that give me some physical and mental reassurance that I'm still breathing? I'm able to feel  
myself alive or what?" Wire sighed. Resting for a few hours, sitting and contemplating. Then moved on.  
He had to be careful over some animals on Zootopia. They eat insects. Well the predators do. So he needs to watch himself before he gets himself killed.  
But he's going out, sacrificing his life to help poor Judy.  
Poor Wire doesn't know she found them.  
That she's okay and dandy.  
If only he knew she found her parents.  
"Confidence Wire. Remember it's all about that confidence." This time he didn't say that aloud. Kept it safe and secure in his reverberating mind.  
Hours eventually passed and Wire took another break. Sat still on a calm serene desert rock. Crafted from nature and beaten and molded by weather.  
The cracks in the rock matched the up coming sunset.  
Wire waited for this moment, to watch the sunset. That magical alpenglow, but a desert one. Consisting canyon hills, Sandy summits, dark brown caves and whispering sand. Speeding across the desert floors.  
Wire got caught in the beautiful moment.  
Until his Judy picture flew out his unbuckled satchel. "No!" He exclaimed running after it.  
He ran through rocky floors, across an entire canyon and finally caught it.  
Sure enough, he stood at the edge of a mile drop. Holding Judy's photo with sentimental value.  
"I'm so glad I didn't loose this.. My only evidence so far." Exhausted and relieved. Wire sat still, far from the crisp cliff edge and turned the small photo around.  
"Huh?" Behind the photo. Imprinted a number. A phone number in pen.  
Wire had no idea what the number meant. He had no idea it was a phone number. He doesn't even know what a phone is.  
"Another mystery!" He shouted happily. "Ha! I have no idea what this means but I will like, figure it out!"  
Wire ran off, full of energy. He placed Judy's photo in his leaf crafted satchel and this time. He buckled it up.  
Going through trouble like that again will waste precious time for him.  
Certainly he can't allow that to happen.  
"Confidence!" He yelled. For the fun of it.  
He even said it in his mind.  
Which surprised him.

Necklace

"It's getting dark. Hurry up and gather those leaves and carrots before the spiders come by." Necklace addressed her people. All of them listened and took what they could and went home.  
"Follow me everyone."  
Everyone obeyed her command. Running though the carrot field. Sprinting out of Zootopia and running home.  
Out of Zootopia.. Way far.  
Night came by when Necklace made it. She double checked to make sure no one was missing. Sure enough no one was. She did a good job.  
Like always.  
Thanks to Wire and his buddy Pillar. She didn't loose anyone.  
Such a blessing to have weird spiders.  
Who are also crazy.  
"You made it back!" Said Necklace's friend. Whose a green mantis. "I'm glad you're okay princess."  
"I'm fine Bun. So is everyone else."  
Bun the mantis smiled.  
She and Necklace are the best of best.  
No one knows Necklace like Bun. And vice versa.  
Since child hood they became friends.  
And they still are friends.  
Even though they are dear friends. They both have their differences.  
For instance. Bun is in falling for a mantis.  
Necklace is falling for a spider.  
Bun hates spiders.  
Necklace loves spiders.  
Despite the defect they have.  
They are friends.  
Bun doesn't know though.  
That Necklace is falling for a spider and that she loves spiders.  
"I have something to share with you Necklace."  
"On?"  
"Our ancient history. It's crazy! Like a bad crazy."  
"I'm listening."  
Bun smiled and gestured her to follow her inside her leaf house. Professionally made by her and her family. Bun and her family are craftsmen. Carpenters of leaves that build houses for others.  
Bun built Necklace's house.  
Best house she ever spent her time on. That's what she says to herself.  
"So along time ago. Back when the animals of Zootopia were savages and not civilized. Our species lived in trees and didn't build huts. We shared trees and marked our territories on what ever we need."  
Necklace loves Bun's stories. Stories about herself, child hood memories and rants about what ever mess they decide to talk about.  
"How do we know if a mantis marked a territory?"  
Bun thought about it and elaborated. "When they cause something big enough for the animals to see. That's how. Well we as the mantis species. We didn't come up with that idea of marking territories. We took it from something else. I don't know what. Windlor  
doesn't talk about it. That's because he doesn't know either. But Necklace. He's sooo desperate to know. If someone or something could tell him. He'd grant them full access to what ever they want."  
Necklace tuned herself in. "I can see why. Usually we find our own ways of living. Being influenced is one way we don't live."  
Bun nodded. "Yeah and oh! What I wanted to share with you. That I find really disturbing is that when a guy and girl mantis get married and stuff. Umm.."  
Bun leaned into Necklace's narrow antennas.  
"The female chops his head off."  
"What?!" Necklace yelled, disturbed. "Are you serious?!"  
"Shhh! Quiet. And yes I'm being serious. Some mantis generations ago stopped it though. So thank goodness. I just wanted to share that with you. That's it."  
Necklace shook her head with a neat expression. "You're weird Bun."  
"And you're crazy Necklace."  
"How so?"  
"For being yourself. You're true you like no one else."  
Necklace beamed a smile and said her good bye and made ways to her home. Alone in a house she doesn't call home.  
Necklace believes that the word home is different from house.  
Because a house is a place where you live.  
A home is where you belong.  
Necklace has a house in Whisper Willows. Where all the mantis species live. And she has a home.  
Which is Wire. Where she belongs too.  
In his hold and in his care.  
He's full of confidence. And that's enough to say he is home.


	8. Day 3 Goals

Gazelle

The pop star of Zootopia. Famous elegant singer. Known for her Try Everything single. She didn't expect so many gigs for one song. Or so many people to cheer her on over one song.  
No matter where she went. The busy streets she passed, occupied stores she walked by, parks and super markets. Her song played.  
Every passing car in the streets jammed to her musical single. Stores of all kinds advertised her Try Everything score.  
Not one animal hated it. Everyone loved it. Which is new.

Speaking of new. Gazelle is on her way for a Grammy award.  
She can cry out her hollow heart. She's been through so much crud, to get this far.  
Recently Gazelle almost lost her total fame. Due to supporting the predators movement. Everything she had in her life almost disappeared in a single flash.  
It's ironic to her. Her song has the word Everything. And that's what she was going to loose; everything.  
And she can Try Everything possible to get Everything back. But she can't. She's not bright enough to out shine a single flash.  
Her single wasn't bright enough, nor is she.  
She shines though. In what she can portray herself as.  
How ever. Gazelle didn't loose her fame or plummet down the charts.  
That's because Judy and Nick saved her career, her fame, her song and every predator in Zootopia.  
To Gazelle. Nick and Judy are legendary heroes. Because they Try Everything.  
And that's what Gazelle wants to do. Try Everything like them..  
Gazelle woke up this early morning. Fresh out of bed in her fancy hotel.  
Her alarm signaled her off the cozy bed. To get up and do her things.  
First hand. She bought some chocolate doughnuts and sweet coffee. Next. She spent the morning shifting around her hotel. Starring out the massive window with a yellow pencil and a note pad.  
She wanted to write a new song.  
Contemplated deeply on what she should write next.  
First. She thought about art. Scratched that idea. Then colors of a happy person, scratched that also.  
She crumpled many papers away to her trash bin. "C'mon Gazelle think.. Write something new. Something that's worth hearing." She said to herself.

After minutes of nothing flowing in her head. She stood up weakly and sighed.  
Then crossed her smooth arms and out the window she gazed.  
When looking out the window.. It hit her.  
A bill board advertised about the police force.  
The police force help people. Do the right things no matter what the outcome is.  
Gazelle thought about Nick and Judy. How they have certain colors a happy person shows, they have art like no one else.  
It turns out those idea she threw in the trash bin belonged to the recycle. Cause she's got a brand new lyrical song to write, about those things and of Nick and Judy.  
Gazelle can't be any happier to do this. Write a song for the two of them. How they Try Everything and saved her famous life.

Nick & Judy

Judy couldn't believe the chaos in her mind for the past three days now. How she cried so much for her parents to be okay. Emotions over powered through her, surging her to cry out endlessly like some curse.  
Now that they've been found; alive and okay.  
Her curse is over.  
And the case is over.  
Her parents have been found. Alive and dandy.  
The cruise trip how ever has been cancelled.  
Her parents were okay with it.  
Their money didn't go to waste, since they are at Hollow Ice hotel.  
One of the most expensive hotels in Zootopia.  
If anything. A week at that expensive hotel costs more than the cruise itself.  
Getting a free month in that massive hotel.  
Not a bad deal.  
Not bad at all.  
Especially since they also they get free breakfast, lunch and dinner.  
Too good to be true.

In the morning. Judy woke up from her apartment, talked with her parents until 9:00 and went off to Misplaced Tree Cafe.  
She saw Nick walking fresh out the cafe doors. Smiling with his shades on, walking with confidence. He had on his striped tie, with his cop uniform, just as yesterday. When Judy pulled him down to whisper to him.  
Nick seems happy. Like really happy and she can see that.  
It's weird for her to see him so happy. She's used to him acting cool.  
Guess he doesn't need to do that. Not with her anyways.  
"Hey Nick." Judy waved, walking towards him. "You feeling okay?"  
"I am Carrot. We cracked the weird yet crazy case. Your parents are safe and sound. I told Bogo about everything this morning. He laughed and found our little adventure to be amusing." Nick chuckled, handing Judy her purple cup.  
The cup that Nick bought her. That reminds him of her colorful self and her purple eyes.  
"Thanks Nick." Judy so wanted to pull his striped tie down and kiss him. He's done so much for her that it's more than what he's capable of doing.  
Nick has no idea how bad she wants him.  
"While I waited for the brewing coffee I decided to count the colorful bunnies I could find."  
"How many did you find?"  
"One." Nick said, starring right at her.  
She blushed. "But Nick I see plenty of bunnies in there."  
"Yeah. But they aren't colorful Judy. Not like how you are."  
Judy plunged in red. Flattered by Nick and his magical words of confidence.  
She's on fire for him. And the fire will never burn away.  
"Go spend time with your family Judy. Your parents. Invite your bunny house hold out with you. You deserve to spend time with them in happiness."  
Judy couldn't speak.  
The way the light hit Nick's face made him look like a divine angel that came from the heavens.  
In that uniform. He's more than an angel.  
He's a light of radiating beauty. Beauty that stills time.  
"Oh okay. I'll do that and Nick — about the time you got upset. When we were looking for my parents. Why were you upset? I mean if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I— I understand."  
Nick sighed. Piecing together his words emotionally. "When you suggested for us to split up. And when you said split up.. It reminded me of these hurtful things.. Things that could make any fox go crazy. When you said for us to take different paths. That  
reminded me of my family.. How we all split our ways because of.. Bad things." Nick gulped. Now depressed. "I swear Judy. I can't imagine taking a different path. A path away from.. You."  
Judy's palms began to sweat. Her tail began to wiggle.  
Nick became a proud moment again. Just like last before.  
"Rabbit. I changed to a bad person because of my dumb mentality and how I was treated. Since everyone saw foxes as dumb animals that aren't trustable and can't be good. I believed that. And I didn't even try to change that. To the whole world. I became  
a walking mistake." Tears fell from his eyes. Tears of truth. He's telling Judy things he wouldn't dare tell another soul. "I changed to a man of business and things I never wanted. I stopped having desires and ambitions. Last time I did was me as  
kid. Wanting to be a ranger scout.. I wished my father didn't change to... Be different."  
Nick sniffled. About to cry now. Judy held his arm for reassurance.  
"My family spilt ways and.. I don't want that with you. We all took different routes and I don't want that with you.. Look Judy i'm scared to loose you. Everyday that passes by I'm scared to loose you in some freak accident. I can't begin to describe  
to you how I care so much for you."  
"Awwww Nick. You're making me cry." Judy cried over his words and hugged him. Embraced him with her eyes closed. Like how she hugged her parents. The type of hug that symbolizes love. That shows love. A true type of love.  
A love that colors a person happy, love that gives meaning to art.  
Maybe Gazelle's song is good after all. Which includes art, and colors that make a person happy.  
If only she knew. She was looking for the word Love.  
Gazelle wouldn't of known. Cause she doesn't know love.  
She never had it.  
"Nick.. You are the best guy in my life. The best fox, best police officer and best everything. When you Try Everything Nick. You become everything."  
Nick squeezed her tightly now, picked her up and hugged her that way. Nick wanted to say something but didn't. Instead he clicked the play button on Judy's pen. Which said "Nick.. You're the best guy in my life. The best fox, best police officer and best  
everything. When you Try Everything Nick. You become everything."  
"Want me to erase it Carrot?" He chuckled under his steaming tears. "Then go to your parents. Spend time with them."  
Judy nodded under his hold and felt his chest with her head. His heart soothed her. Beating so loud and so hard that it can massage her body. Judy couldn't let Nick go.  
So he forced her out his arms, playfully he did. By nudging her head and tickling her neck.  
"When will you be back home Carrot?"  
"Around noon." She smiled. About to cry again from looking at him. His green eyes pierce right through her, even with that armor.  
"Don't eat too much Carrot. When you get back. I'm taking you to dinner."  
"Is this a date Nick?" She implied, full of hope.  
"No. It's a celebration. To us. And it'll be on me. What do you think?"  
"I love the idea Nick. Here's my number." Judy wrote her number down and stuffed it inside his pocket. "Call me at six Nick. I'll answer you. No doubt about it."  
Judy started her car up, starred at Nick with.. A romantic vibe. She meant it this time.  
Nick didn't look away. He gave the same stare back.  
"Bye Nick. See you later." Judy sipped her purple cup and drove off.  
Nick smiled. Walking to his car.  
"I got her number." He said to himself.  
He finally completed his goal. To get her number.  
Now he needs to set new goals. Higher goals that he can accomplish.  
He knows exactly what goals he wants.  
No doubt about it.

Nick

Non stop. Nick clicked play on that pen. Over and over again. Hearing Judy's sweet words. He loved hearing it so much that he bought himself his own carrot pen and recorded Judy's carrot pen so he can have it on his pen.  
Sounds confusing. Some inception, but you get the point.

Time slowed for him. Alone he waited. Messing with his smart phone. He added Judy's phone number.  
He wanted to text her. But she's busy with her family. A real family. That sticks together.  
Best he can do is sit back and relax and hope the afternoon roles by quickly.  
To kill time. Nick took long walks around local parks, cruised the city, talked to Bogo about Gazelle and her music, chatted to Benjamin about the Gazelle app. Nick even downloaded the app with Benjamin and spent time on it.

When four o'clock rolled into play. Nick decided to sell pawsickles with Finnick.  
It was fun. Yet different.  
Nick won't spend his time with Finnick anymore. Like selling pawsickles and hustling around for money.  
Nick would never go back to that life style for any reason.  
Unless it's to spend time with Finnick.

Five came by and Nick took a small nap inside Finnick's cruddy van. Where there's an actual bed and where there's shelter.  
Finnick didn't mind. Considering the long day Nick had. The long week of stress and mixed emotions.  
He fell fast asleep, setting his alarm to six.  
Finnick laughed at Nick. To see him smile in his sleep. He never knew he smiled in his sleep.  
He thought that was the craziest and weirdest thing..  
Until he found Nick's carrot pen dangling out his pocket. Curiously Finnick held the pen and clicked some play button.  
He heard the whole message and smiled through it.  
Finnick sure can wait for Nick to get up.  
Because they really need to talk.  
Big time.  
Maybe not when he wakes up, cause Finnick has a thing to go to.  
So later.. They need to talk.


	9. Day 3 After Noon

Judy

5:00. Judy finally went into her modest apartment. Tired and happy and full of color.  
Since her noisy neighbors weren't home complaining at each other, Judy ardently cut on her music.  
Piano music. The classical genre.  
She can't get over how every classic song, uses the same instruments, same techniques, same chords and same progression.  
Knowing this principle, it boggles her to know each song in her music library touches her in different ways.  
How each song sounds different from another.  
Each keynote a piano sings, the violins chanting dreamy vibes, cellos balancing the high notes, trumpets pulsating sounds of victory.  
All these materials for a song expresses how Wire feels about the word confidence.  
Judy may not know the fullness of confidence. But with classic music, she does.  
Gives her the confidence to go out with Nick.  
In an hour she goes out to him. She will see him. She will dine with him.  
Her nerves are kicking, so badly.  
Just thinking about eating in front of him, sends chills down her spine.  
"Remember. Nick said its only a celebration. We're only eating to celebrate solving the case. It's not a.. Uhm.. Date." Judy talked lowly in her mind, trying to calm herself. "Nick and I are simply eating out together. That's it."  
No matter how many times she told herself to act normal. She freaked out.  
And when 6:00 came by. Her phone went off. Vibrated in notes of a cello. Not balancing out her nervous mind.  
Judy took the call, realizing she isn't dressed for dinner. She's still in her police uniform.. "Shucks!" She yelled, changing super fast.

Nick

Nick smiled when 6:00 came by. He got out of Finnick's van and back under the bridge. He changed for dinner. Choosing his usual tan suit pants, striped tie and green floral patterned button up.  
He didn't want to over dress or look too dressed for celebration. Plus he doesn't have a lot of clothes.  
Boldly. Nick called Judy and waited for her to pick up.  
He waited and waited.  
And at the last second. Judy picked up.  
"Hey Nick" Judy said, nervously.  
"Hey Carrot. You ready to eat out?"  
"Uhh. Sure am." Judy said with confidence. "Where we eating out at?"  
Nick chuckled. "You'll see soon enough Carrot. I'll come over to you and pick you up."  
"Okay Nick. See you when you get here."  
Nick hung up, took the bold police car and met Judy outside her apartment complex.  
Nick lifted his ears once he saw her.  
She had on her straw hat, simple jeans and a pink button up.  
She had that outfit on before. When she apologized to Nick about her impromptu speech. Saying that she's a dumb bunny.  
When hugged her and embraced her for the first time.  
Badly, Nick wanted her. And needed her.

Nick & Judy

"Ready Carrot?" He said, walking up to her.  
"Sure am Green Eyes."  
With heart, Nick widened his forest colored eyes, feeling his heart tingle.  
Judy giggled at him, wagging her little bunny tail.  
"To shay purple eyes. Any thing else you want to surprise me with?"  
"I like your green eyes." She whispered. "Green as the forest, green as grass, green as your shirt."  
Nick had trouble responding with this. So he scratched the back of his head, reacting the way Judy expected. Nervous.  
"Heh. Thanks Carrot. I'd love to elaborate about your eyes. But I can't find anything more exotic than that shine in your perfect eyes."  
He's being serious.  
Judy can tell from his thick truthful accent.  
An accent of admiration.  
Which admiration is the first step of love.  
"C'mon Carrot." Nick gestured his head, walking on. If only he reached for her hand, the will she feel whole.  
It was nice, walking softly to the police car. Until Nick zipped right passed it, as if he didn't see it.  
"Aren't you going to drive?" Judy said looking back at the car. Confused.  
What's Nick up to?  
"Nah Carrot. How about we walk there? It won't be so bad. Trust me trouble Bunny." He shouldered her. Gently.  
"To where?"  
He only starred at her. Not telling what he's up to. In reply, Judy rolled her eyes. "Alright Nick."  
Together both of them smoothly walked, with a perfect sky. Not too dark, not too bright.  
But perfect, like this moment.  
This proud moment.  
"Can you tell me now Nick? And what's with that basket?"  
Nick smiled. Pointing. "You see that park right there Purple Eyes?"  
Judy giggled. "Yeah."  
"We're eating out in there."  
"At what a hot dog stand?" Judy grinned.  
"That would be nice, but no. We're going to have a little picnic. The two of us. Celebrating this day and relaxing. And gee Carrot. I really needed this day. The calmness of silent sound. It's like classic music to my ears. To hear the wind, pitching  
in a balance. Just wow. I waited for the calmness."  
What Nick said, the classic music part, how it's calm and such.  
Judy felt the same exact way. She didn't even know Nick listened to that genre of music.  
For a while Judy pondered that Nick listened to any blood rushing score. To get himself through the day. Not classic.  
"You listen to classic music Nick?" She had to ask.  
"I do Carrot. When I can. Pianos are my favorite instrument. The sophisticated sounds it performs. It's magic."  
"I agree. That's my favorite instrument too. Do you know how to play the piano?"  
Easily Nick answered, entering in the park. "Yea I tried. I sucked. What about yourself Bunny?"  
"Nope. It looked too hard. There's so many keys. Sadly I can't play anything."  
Judging on Nick's face. He can see she can.  
"I'm sure you can sing Carrot. You have the voice."  
"How would you know?"  
Nick didn't respond to her. Not until he sat his mat and picnic supplies down.  
"I heard you before. Matter of fact. Your sweet voice sings to me everyday. Every word you say is a song. And a tone. That's just like classic music. And this soothing weather." He cooed out his voice to her. Casually handing her a lettuce and berry sandwich.  
Nick's favorite thing to eat.  
Judy accepted it with all her heart.  
"Nick you... You always know what to say to me. That's what I like about you." She smiled. Sitting next to him. Taking a bite of her strange sandwich. "Woah... Did you make this Nick?"  
"Yep. It's my favorite thing to eat. Lettuce and berries. Pretty strange for a predator like me to adore this stuff." Berry sandwiches never disappoint Nick.  
Judy can see how. "Wow it's so good Nick! Say.. Do you even eat insects?" She said this.. Thinking of Wire.  
"Nah. That's nasty. Finnick however loves that stuff. Not me. He offered a Beetle to me. One look at it I was done for. I'm.. Actually like you. I eat berries and carrots. The only difference we have is that I'm a better driver." He laughed.  
Judy punched his shoulder playing around. "What ever Nick."  
Nick only starred at her. Smiling like never before.  
"What?" She blushed. "Do I have crumbs on my face?"  
He shook his head, dazed from her. "You know Judy. You're—."  
Judy quickly intruded him. "Cute? Only bunnies can call each other that. It's weird when others animals say it."  
"Well.. I was going to say beautiful. But I guess that'll do."  
Judy dropped her berry sandwich. Giving him the look. That special look of admiration, and jumped into Nick's firm arms. She ate his sandwich while at it.  
Nick didn't expect her to do this.  
"Heh. Carrot are you.. Going to eat your sandwich?"  
She hugged him real tight, snuggled herself in his lap.  
Nick shrugged and coated his arms around her waist.  
Now her tail wagged. Eyes closed and face burying in his chest.  
Judy's done with step one of love.  
She's ready for step two. Being together.  
Nick is too.  
"Nick.. Your heart.. I can hear it."  
"It's beating for you Judy. Always has. Always will." Nick snuggled her. Embraced her like she's the last thing he's going to hold on to in a long while.  
"I can hear yours too Judy. Running wild as the jungle. Racing faster than Flash's car."  
Romantically. Judy got out of his hold and leaned onto him.. Then kissed his cheek. His furry soft cheek.  
Judy has never seen Nick blush.  
That kiss though. Made his cheeks glow like sunset.  
"Aww Nick you're blushing."  
Nick reflected her actions. By kissing her cheek. Watching her face redden like his. "Aww Judy. You're blushing."  
Both of them laughed, then leaned onto each other, wishing for this moment to last forever.  
"What about now Carrot. Can I call you cute? Cause you sure are cute."  
"Of course you can. You can call me what ever you want." She whispered. Lovingly.  
"Okay, dumb bunny. How does that sound?"  
"Romantic." Sarcasm played from her voice. She knew not to take that seriously.  
"You know Nick.. I didn't expect this to happen."  
"What do you mean Bunny?" He faced his eyes at her. Watching her stare at the descending sky.  
"When I first saw you Nick. I saw you walk into an ice cream shop, meant for elephants. I followed you in and.." She paused. Smiling through retrospect memories.  
"And?" Nick nudged her.  
She giggled and continued. "From the moment I met you. I didn't trust you one bit.. But now. It's more than trust. It's.." Judy wanted to say love. Yet didn't. It felt to early for that.  
"It's something weird."  
"And crazy." Nick finished for her, watching her beautiful eyes. He can see the sun in her eyes. And the sun in her eyes had to be the greatest monument he's laid his green eyes on.  
"I didn't like you." He said bluntly. "You were a cop. So I didn't like you for that reason. I didn't see you as anything but a cute and dumb bunny. Now you're.. My partner. We are cops together. I ran away from people like you because I was a dumb fox..  
You were never a dumb bunny. You were always the smart one. The cute one and the greatest one."  
"Aww Nick. My Heart might explode. I'm soo happy right now that you have no idea.. I.. I never felt this way. These feeling i'm getting. It's so amazing and wonderful. I can literally take flight."  
"Same here Judy. Same here."  
"Nick I'm not the greatest, the smartest one or the cutest." She said. staying humble.  
"Sure.. Maybe not to the world. But in my world. You are." Nick hugged her one last time and got up. Cleaning his picnic stuff..

"What're you doing Nick?"  
"Well we're done eating Carrot. Let's take a walk together. Before the sun falls all the way down. What do you say?" Judy didn't dare to say no. She went with his call.  
"Nick. Can you believe it?"  
"Believe what?"  
"It's only been three days. And all this already happened."  
"I know. Three days ago we caught Flash speeding. Three days ago we became partners. And tomorrow will be the fourth day. And then the fifth day. And so on." Nick fell in retrospect. Going back through recent memories.  
"What do you think will happen within a month from now?" She asked, dreamily. "How will the two of us be?"  
"I don't know Carrot. Guess we will see when the time comes. We can't predict what will happen. Predicting the future is like folding a coin in half with your bare hands— however, I can say." Quickly he lowered his keen voice. Kneeling into Judy's long  
ears. "The future is going to be beautiful.. For the two of us."  
Judy couldn't agree more.  
Which Nick is right.  
The future for the two of them. It's definitely going to be weird. And also crazy. Like how the past three days have been.  
For the two of them.


	10. Day 4 Little Things

Wire

Eight legs of soreness. Eyes of tiredness and lack of a nights sleep. Wire the spider is still on task, which is his dedication.  
He has one thing to do. Which yesterday he already solved one. He found out that the cruiser ship exploded.  
His heart sank to find that out.  
He almost cried in agony. Thinking it's all his fault.  
Until he found out no one was harmed. And everyone's been evacuated to Hollow Ice hotel. So they must be safe there.  
Only one mystery remains. One Wire can't decipher.  
The number.  
What ever it means. It's important. He knows exactly how to solve this case.  
Talk to a banker. Every banker is good with numbers.  
So a banker he must find.. That won't eat him. Or scream at him.  
Wait.. Banks are always busy in Zootopia. No way he can communicate to a banker dead on spot.  
Wire spent an hour on where he may go.  
He kept thinking and found a solution. He needs to go to Zootopia city. He remembers an animal that's not afraid of spiders. He read it once in a news paper.  
Dumbly he forgot her name. She's a famous girl. From what he knows.  
She made the song Try Everything.  
What ever her name is. He's going to find her. First he must find a fan.  
Which wasn't hard.  
He found some otter lady sitting on a bench by herself. Looking happy and relaxed.  
Wire took the guts to approach her and speak.  
"Hey there miss otter. Um.. I don't know how to say this any simpler but I'm a spider and my name is Wire."  
The otter looked everywhere, in a state of paranoia. And found him. A spider with a leaf satchel and a fancy top hat.  
If anything, the spider seems adorable to her more than scary.  
In results; she didn't scream or panic.  
"Woah.. You talk?"  
"Yeah. I'm a talking spider. But like anyways. What's your name? I need help." Wire had no idea how to communicate to animals.  
He does what he can in his abilities.  
Like how he talked to Judy. Making an unforgettable impression.  
"Oh I'm Mrs. Otterton. And what type of spider are you? You're so colorful."  
"Oh me? Well I am the only spider around so why would you be talking to anyone else haha. I mean." Wire cleared his throat. "I'm a Peacock Spider."  
"Wow that's amazing. I'm just an ordinary Otter." She smiled. "So what is it you needed help on Wire?"  
"I wanted to ask you a little thing."  
"What's that?"  
"Do you happen to know like, a famous girl singer?"  
Otterton thought for a minute. "Yeah. I know many. Why?"  
"I'm looking for the girl. The one that made this really catchy song. She's like.. Tall. Like really tall and she sings."  
Otterton laughed. "Wow. So descriptive Wire. But to get on a real scale here. You must be talking about Gazelle. She made the Try Everything song."  
"Ohh! Yeah she's the one I'm talking about! I need help on knowing her next tour date. I wanna go!" He did want to go. Sadly he can't. Not with other tasks in the way.  
"Like I don't know that. She's going to play in Zootopia city in a month." Otterton frowned. "I pre-ordered my tickets. It'll be so fun! oh —Matter of fact she's staying in this hotel in Zootopia to get things off her mind. The hotel she's staying at  
is called Helix Hotel or something like that."  
Wire gasped. "Thank you soooo much Otterton! Ohhh you have no idea how great full I am. Thank you for sharing this information and not eating me. Bye!"  
Wire jumped off, running in the distance.  
Otterton only observed him. Smiling to witness a talking spider.  
She can't tell her husband. He wouldn't believe her.  
She can tell Judy however. She will understand.

Nick

Yesterday afternoon. Nick had the best time with Judy. After eating they walked and leaned onto each other. Fortunately they didn't hold hands as Nick wanted to.  
He had many chances. But.. Didn't take them.  
So did Judy. Yet didn't take her chances.  
Both of them are the same. Shy to make a little move.  
How ever they can say complements to each other that'll warm their hearts up.  
Nick wanted to walk more with her. Also wanted to kiss her.  
And when he became close to making his move. Judy got a call from her parents.  
So she returned home and chatted with them.  
Nick went back under the bridge and fell fast asleep.

Today Nick lazily arose out the hollow bridge, headed down to the police station to get his and Judy's police car.  
Misplaced Tree cafe buzzed in his mind. His task. Get him and Judy coffee.  
Chants of morning cars zoomed passed Nick as he made ways to the police station.  
And a loud roar of a car honk blew at Nick. Which is weird, he didn't J-walk or go against any common laws.  
Who'd honk at him?  
"Maybe it's Judy." He thought.  
When he turned his head. He saw Finnick. Smiling at him, pulling his shades off.  
"Finnick? How are you up this early?"  
He didn't answer Nick's questions.  
"We need to talk. Get in." Demand followed in his voice. A sly and serious one.  
Nick shrugged, hopping in the passenger seat.  
"Whatcha need to say?"  
Finnick took one good glance at Nick. Then laughed. Non stop he did. Bursted and popped like a balloon.  
"Finnick what's so funny?"  
No way Nick can save himself from what Finnick has to share.  
"I never expected you and her to be in love?"  
Nick widened his eyes. "What?"  
"Don't what me Nick. You know what I'm talking about. You and that officer. Yo partner. You in love aren't you Nicky?" He smirked, holding back his laughter.  
Suddenly this scene felt like an interrogation now for Nick.  
Which is strange. He's the cop here. He should be the interrogator, not the one being interrogated.  
"C'mon Nick tell me straight. You want that police bunny, am I right?"  
"What makes you think this?" Nick shot back at him. Not answering his rhetorical questions.  
Finnick smirked at him. "Check yo pockets Nick."  
Dumb as it sounded. Nick checked and panicked. "Where's my carrot pen?!" That's when Finnick bursted out laughing again, laughed and dug up some relic in his pocket. "What this pen?" He announced.  
"Finnick!" Nick yelled. "Give that back!" He exerted force on Finnick. Dangling his arms at him, but failed.  
Finnick pressed the play button.  
Judy's voice echoed throughout the now silent car.  
Finnick smiled the whole way.  
Nick froze in place. And he gulped.  
"Alright fine.." He panted, taking back his special pen. "I am in love with her, I do want her and she's the only reason why I can live as a happy fox. She's fixing my broken self and she's doing everything she can to make sure that I.. I.." Nick stopped.  
He spat out more than he wanted to.  
He revealed to much.  
Finnick's slick face changed. To a serious one. A serious expression Nick has never seen him do.  
"That you stay yourself? Isn't that what you was going to say?" Finnick talked low. And normal for the first time. He had his pep talk voice on.  
Nick nodded. Not able to meet Finnick's changed eyes.  
"Nicky. Look at me. Look here."  
"Fine." Nick did as he said and watched him smile.  
"You love her. You want her. That's a fact yo. Don't you think she wants you too? That she loves you back?"  
Finnick grabbed Nick's carrot pen and played the message one more time.  
"Nick.. You are the best guy in my life. The best fox, best police officer and best everything. When you Try Everything Nick. You become everything."  
A moment of silence tuned in. Then Finnick broke it. With a smile. "Go after her Nick. Get out of this van and go to her.

Gazelle

A few days from now. Gazelle will do a Q&A interview with fans in Sahara. Then in Tundra, The Burrows, The tropical Rainforest and Zootopia.  
Quite a schedule.  
At the end of the month is her next gig. She already planned it out.  
She won't sing any of her previous songs. But the new one she's working on.  
Right now she has the basics down. And after a day of critical thinking, she decided to write an entire album. Dedicated to.. Nick, Judy, her fans and all animals in Zootopia and the districts.  
How many songs in the album?  
She doesn't know yet. She's only written two songs, the lyrics though.  
Processing the sheet music for individual instruments together is difficult for her.  
This album is unlike her others.  
Instead of ordinary pop music.  
She's thinking of a collaboration of classic music and her pop stylized music.  
Best idea she's ever thought of. Plus she's been a fan of classic since a kid. When her dad introduced her to the violin. She couldn't stop complimenting the sounds.  
By hearing a violin. Gazelle made her career choice. To be a star.  
To sing and inspire others that there is hope. Even when you loose all of it.  
Cause Gazelle lost all of it. And in return. She's gotten something better. A world of beauty performed and written by everyone.  
To Gazelle. Everyone is a walking sheet. With different notes and sounds matching on any instrument.  
Every living animal in Zootopia is.. Classical music.  
It's what Gazelle says. To herself anyway.  
If she expressed this to others. They might think she's weird and crazy.  
And really.  
Isn't that a good thing?

After noon rolled by. And she fell fast asleep. Until someone or something woke her up. She heard whispering, but thought it was her being tired and all.  
That wasn't the case.  
Someone was talking to her. She looked around the room and didn't see anyone.  
Rather being scared, she sat still. Curious.  
"Who's there?"  
"Err. Are you Gazelle?" Said the voice, announcing from an indecipherable direction.  
"Um yeah? Why?" Weirded out Gazelle, pulled the covers over her body. Peeking her head out.  
"Wait don't be scared. Ugh okay look I'll elaborate myself. I need your help. I'm tired and ran over here without being eaten. Which I'm like happy I'm alive. But anyways. I'm a spider and I need help."  
"What? Am I sleeping still? I don't believe this."  
She didn't believe until a colorful exotic spider plopped right in front of her.  
Eight eyes of.. Nothing scary. And eight legs of. Tiredness.  
"Woah.. You are a spider. What're you doing here in my hotel room."  
"I only came here for help. I'm so sorry if I'm intruding you on anything. But it's super important." He dangled his front legs in the air for proof. "By the way my name is Wire. I'm a peacock spider." He smiled. Bug eyed.  
"Aww you're such a cute little guy. Tell me what you need."  
"Yes!" Wire jumped. Spinning in a frantic circle. "I decided to come to you since you don't fear spiders. But um —"  
Wire pulled out the photo from his satchel.  
"Hey isn't that Judy as a kid?"  
He nodded. "Yea. Sure is Gazelle."  
"Wait. You know Judy?" Gazelle said, surprised.  
"Yeah. She sprayed me with a fox repellent pepper spray. And then treated me nice and said sorry." Wire fell into deep memory. "She calls me Like Wire because I say like alot, like I say it a lot." Wire smiled again.  
Engendering Gazelle to laugh. "You're such an adorable little spider."  
Wire posed with playful pride. "Sure am Gazelle. Ohh since you have the photo um — Now flip it over, there's some kind of weird message I can't decipher. I need help on figuring it out."  
Gazelle listened. Starring at the imprinted number. "Wire it's a phone number."  
"What's that?!" He exclaimed, stunned that Gazelle figured it out.  
"It's a number you type in on a phone. See this is a phone." Gazelle demonstrated.  
"Ohhh I know what that is! I call them little Suns. Cause they shine like a sun and stuff. Now go call that number!"  
Gazelle listened, typing the number.  
Gazelle wonders who it is.  
So does Wire.  
And both are about to see.


	11. Day 4 Judy

Judy

Yesterday afternoon buzzed into Judy's head this morning. The romantic dinner she had with Nick. Kept her heart going. She kissed him, on his cheek. And he kissed her cheek.  
When they walked. Why didn't she kiss him on the lips? Why didn't she hold his hands?  
During dinner, Judy said her trust for him is.. Some more. It's something weird.  
Why did she say weird, not love?  
She felt as if it were early at the time.  
And now it doesn't.  
It's been four days since they've been partners. Four days since she's been craving blueberries now.  
Less than a week passed by and so much already happened. They've been through a lot already and they've spent so much quality time together.  
Maybe the word love isn't early anymore. Maybe it never was..  
"That's it!" Judy exclaimed, running to her car. "I'm going to tell Nick that I love him. That he's the love of my life. I don't care if it's early. I'm going to tell him!"  
Nothing will stop her.  
She's going to do it today. Tell him how she feels and pull his tie down again. This time to kiss him.

Judy hustled to the office. He wasn't there.  
So she drove ways to Misplaced Tree Cafe. Not there either. He wasn't under the bridge or at the park.. He was.  
Gone.  
Out of sight.  
"Oh Nick where are you!" She said impatiently, tapping her feet in worry. "Wait! I got his number." So she called him. And after a while she heard his gentle voice. "Hey there you doing alight? I hope you are."  
Judy wanted to interrupt him. "Nick! I need to.. Be quiet let me say something!.. Nick?"  
He still kept talking, ignoring her. Judy didn't realize why he was. Until she heard him out..  
"I'm doing fine and really wonderful. Thank you for calling, I'm terribly sorry I didn't pick up the phone. I'm busy for the moment with things. I will call you when ever I am not busy. Okay thank you." Static ringing came up after the voice message.  
Leaving Judy sad.  
Only one place left that she didn't check.. Finnick's truck.  
Which she couldn't find.  
He wasn't parked where he normally parked..  
Judy shrugged and felt relieved. "Nick must be with Finnick. That's okay. I'll text him to meet me at the park later." She said to herself.  
With a fast hand. She delivered her message. And did went on with her day.

Hollow Ice hotel is where Judy visited. Her parents were inside the eating quarters with their kids. Judy loves watching her mom and dad together. Because she can sense how madly in love they are.  
Every time they look into each other's eyes. It's full of love.  
"Hey it's Judy!" Said one of the kids. Pointing at her. Suddenly every kid flew to her. Cuddling her up and squeezing her. "It's nice to see all of you." She said, not able to breathe.  
"Let go of Judy and finish eating your breakfast." Said Bonnie. "Ugh children. They drive you nuts Judy."  
"Judy the dude! How ya doing?" Her dad hugged her modestly. So did her mother. Judy closed her delicate eyes on this hug. She shuts her eyes every time.  
"How's the morning for you sweetie?" Bonnie said, fluffing Judy's long ears.  
"Good. I'm happy. Soo happy that it's off the hook."  
Her mother smiled and didn't say a word, nor did her father.  
Instead of replying to Judy. They looked at her.  
Then her father took a look at her mother. Giving her some look.  
She understood and went with the energetic kids.  
Once Bonnie moved distant. Stu gestured calmly to Judy. "We need to talk Judy."  
When he said that. Judy's nerves bulked and tightened. "Oh. Okay."  
Judy followed him into an empty hall. Where no one could hear them, away from public activity.  
Stu made sure no one peeped around them and sighed. "I want to talk to you about Nick. How long have you known him?"  
"For about a month and a half."  
"How long has he been your partner?"  
Judy's nerves tighten.  
She's being interrogated by her father.  
Shouldn't it be the other way around since she's the cop?  
"Four days. Including today."  
Stu nodded. Then continued, with a calm and relaxed tone. "Listen Judy. Me and your mother talked privately after we met Nick. Your mother discovered that Nick feels for you and wants you. She told me that Nick said to her that he adores you and likes  
you a lot." He paused. "Now tell me Judy. Do you like him?"  
Judy thought about it for a minute. Then shook her head no..  
"Do you want him?"  
Again she shook her head.  
Stu scratched his head. Confused, feeling some what upset.  
Until Judy answered him. "I don't like him dad.. I love him. I don't want him. I need him." She smiled.  
Stu could tell she's in love with him and for the first time. He's okay with it. It's a wonderful change.  
"I accept him Judy. I do. And if you want to be with him then go for it.. Have you told him that you love him?"  
Judy frowned. "No."  
Stu smiled. "Tell him. And in my opinion. You two belong together. I don't care what you say to me. You can deny that. But I think he's meant for you."  
"Aww. Really dad?" She said tearing up.  
He nodded. "Judy. Do you know how I met your mother? I was five when I met her. I met her by pushing her into a pile of soft leaves, saying to her, I don't like you. She smiled at me and said I don't like you either. That's how we met and I still don't  
like her Judy. And you know what Judy. I don't like your mother.. I love her." He paused. Caught up in his head. Thinking of her. "Your mother changed my life in ways I can't describe. And I bet you that Nick is changing your life.. In ways you can't  
describe."  
Her dad is right on point. She couldn't agree more.  
"He is dad. He is."  
"Then if he's transforming you. He's transforming himself. That means he loves you. Now go to him."  
Judy cried a little in happy tears. Stu held her.  
"Oh dad. I can't right now he's busy. But I will when I get the chance."  
"Good. Now I have to go eat with your mother. Go home Judy. Think about what you're going to say to Nick and think about how you will spend your future with him."  
He didn't wait for Judy's response or reaction. Simply he walked away. Back to his wife, whom he loves so much.

Judy got lost in time thinking of what things she should say to Nick besides saying she loves him. She tried calling his phone here and there and he never picked up.  
He must be busy with things.  
It's okay. The more time she has, the more she can plan.  
Eventually afternoon rolled by and her phone went off as she got ready.  
"Nick!" She cried picking the phone up.  
"Hello." Judy said wagging her tail, grinning so wide.  
"Hey whose this." Said a female speaker.  
Judy's tail sunk back into place, her smile faded.  
"This is Judy. Whose this?"  
"Hi Judy! Oh my gosh I didn't know this was your number." She spoke happily. Who ever she is.  
"Who are you?" Judy wanted to get to the point.  
"I'm Gazelle. A spider came up to me today and needed my help. He had this number in his hold. A number he couldn't figure out. I told him it was a phone number and I typed in the number and.. Turns out it's your number heh. I'm sorry if I'm intruding  
you on anything."  
"Oh your fine Gazelle!" Judy went all fanatic. "How'd Wire get my number?"  
"Through this photo of you as a child. Wire claims he found the photo resting in the carrot field. But wow. It's nice to talk to you."  
Gazelle when fanatic over her.  
Isn't it strange?  
Gazelle is fanning out over Judy and Judy is fanning out over her?  
"Since we're talking Judy. Can you come by and visit me? I need to talk to you about something, I'll make sure the bouncers know you're invited."  
Judy shrieked loudly. Hurting Gazelles ears.  
"Okay! I'll see you there."  
Immediately Judy left.  
Things are getting better for her.  
Which is to good to be true..


	12. Day 4 Change

Nick

Nick stepped out Finnick's van and searched for Judy. Instead of walking to the police station he rushed to her apartment, knocked crazily on her room door.

No answer.

"Judy hey." He panted. "I need to talk to you, c'mon its Nick."

"She's not home!" Said her rude neighbors. "Go away and stop bothering us." Rough edges displayed in their voice, well one of them. The other neighbor disagreed. "Shut up and stop being rude to him you idiot!" Then they started arguing. Nick only  
shrugged

and hurried to Judy's office.

When he arrived, he sighed. No sign of her. And strangely.. The power was out. For the whole sector three of the office, the power was out.

Nick just shrugged.

"Where is she?" He thought.

Maybe at Hollow Ice Hotel?

Nope, not there either. Her parents were getting the kids ready to eat breakfast.

Since of that, he drove to The Burrows and then to Misplaced Tree Cafe and didn't see her.

Nick ran out of ideas. No where else to check.

No where else to go.

But he can do one thing. Text Judy.

Yet he left his phone under his bridge.

Lazily Nick jogged and picked up his smart phone, only to realize the battery is dead.

"Ugh!" Frustrated, Nick traveled to his office to charge the thing.

Benjamin smiled to see Nick pass by. "Hey Nick! Where's your uniform?"

"In the laundry center. Preceding to the dryer. Well hopefully."

Now Nick feels stupid. Walking in without his uniform. What is he thinking?

Apparently too much of Judy.

"Why the long face Nick? What's wrong? Do you need a doughnut? I have plenty!" Clawhauser smiled.

"No Benjamin I don't. I need to charge my phone in the office."

"Ohhh..." Benjamin's face flew down. As if trouble happened. "About that. The wall plugs don't work in sector three.. Where you're office is. Sorry Nick. We're waiting for a technician."

"Are you serious?!" Nick shouted. Then suddenly remembered.

When he checked Judy's office. The power was out.

Frustrated Nick shouted loud enough for Bogo to hear.

Since he heard Nick. He happily went down to see him.

"Powers out in sector three Nick. Short circuited." Bogo announced strongly.

Benjamin jumped in excitement to see Bogo, since he rarely comes out his office.

"Bogo hi!"

"Hey Benjamin. How's it going?" Casually Bogo smiled.

"Really wonderful sir. I'm still waiting for the technician."

"Cancel that appointment with the technician. We won't be needing one." Bogo directed, smirking at Nick.

"We have Nick."

"What?!" Nick protested. "Bogo I don't have time to do any fixing.. I need to charge my phone so I can talk to to Judy. My phone is dead."

Bogo thought about it. "How important is this?"

"Really important Bogo." Nick emphasized. "I need to tell her something of value."

"Hmm. And what is this something?"

Too late for Nick. No way he can get out of this. Bogo the bull is wanting to know what's going on and Benjamin is all google eyed to know.

So Nick slapped his poker face. Hard enough for any one in the distance to hear.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Blowing his last breath, Nick continued. "I looked everywhere for Judy and I can't really find her. I know she's busy with stuff I can tell she is. But — I realized that I need her more than ever and I want to tell her that  
I love

her." Nick spoke from the heart, sorta embarrassed now.

"Really?!" Benjamin boomed in excitement.

"That's so sweet of you oh my gosh I need to chill right now. I'm soo overwhelmed. Aren't you Bogo!"

Bogo didn't answer. He didn't expect this.

"You want to tell her how you feel? Go fix the power outage in sector 3. Benjamin give him the instructions on how to do it." With a proud smile Bogo announced this. "You and Judy are partners Nick. Not just police partners either."

Nick understood what he meant.

The partners as the means of a strong relationship.

Bogo left, without saying a word.

Yet his face formed a thousand words, under one simple expression. A smile.

Nick watched him fall back in his office, where he always is.

"Hurry and fix the power Nick. So you can tell her how you feel!" Benjamin pushed Nick. Gave him a tool box and a thick packet.

"What's this?" Disgusted Nick looked at the black and white photos and words. Drifting through so many pages.

"The instructions." Clawhauser smiled.

"Are you serious? I can't just flip a switch?"

The cheetah shook his head. "No. That's only if the whole place is out of power.. I think. I'm not sure Nick. But hurry!"

Nick sighed and ran off. "Just hurry it up Nick." He said to himself, dashing in sector three.

Tired Nick read the lengthy instructions.. Developed multiple headaches from it, but kept pursuing. Hours and hours passed. Nick re-routed almost all the slim wires and thick cables. And the biggest problem about wiring was the organization. He flipped  
/multiple panels with tangled wires. He had to organize them all, which took a couple of hours.

And for a summary.. He spent all the way until night. Fixing sector three.

Once finished he threw his lazy hands in the air. "Woo!" He exclaimed happily, running around Clawhauser's desk. "I did it!"

But Clawhauser wasn't there. Gone.

Maybe his shift is over.

So Nick charged in Bogo's office, with a smile.

But Bogo wasn't there. Gone and out of sight.

He must be getting a late dinner or so. He tends to do that.

That's what Nick imposed.

Finally since Nick finished, happily he ran to his office. Plugged his dead phone in the wall and waited ten minutes for the screen to come to life.

"Yes!" Neck shouted. Unable to stand still, he kept dancing in place. Excited and full of energy.

It took only a few seconds for his phone to boot up and for Nick to widened his worried eyes.

The time stood as 10:30.

And he received a text from Judy, which he named her as "Girlfriend" on his phone.

If Judy ever saw that. She might find it amazing or awful.

In a hurry Nick eyed the message, which read. "Meet me at the park around 10:00 3"

Over and over again Nick read the message. The heart troubled him. Made him glitter in the inside and shine on the outside.

Nick's tail never tensed so badly in his life, until he read that text, acting like a fan girl.

"Maybe it's not to late!" Nick said to himself, grabbing the police car keys, with a mind set of going to the park..

Nick & Judy

Remember the time how Judy drove like a maniac in the car? Turning dramatically, running red lights, passing over huge vehicles and getting Nick and her sick?

Well that's how Nick is driving. Like a savage. Stepping on the gas, pedaling to the medal to get at the park before 11:00.

And because of Nick's crazy driving he reached the park at 10:50.

And in the park he saw Judy. .

By herself.

Waiting by a pond. With her button up shirt and simple jeans.

The moon shined on her, so gorgeously that Nick almost fainted.

Starring at her long ears made his heart go wild.

"Tonight Nick. You will tell her everything you feel." With that said. Nick powered off the car and ran to Judy. Yelling her name.

He wasn't shouting Nick names.

Just her name.

And that was enough to send Judy's heart on fire.

"Judy!" Nick panted, running after her. "Hey I.. I need to say something to you." Adrenaline kept Nick running, even though he's loosing his breath.

"Nick!" Judy shot back, running towards him. "I also need to tell you something!"

Finally. After a long day for Judy. After searching for him, talking to her parents, talking to Gazelle and seeing Wire again. She can finally see her true love; Nick.

Nick had a long day too. And it's about to get better.

Perfectly, Nick stopped running and walked his way to Judy.

Judy did the same. Balancing herself in Nick's motion.

"Nick! I need to-"

"Judy I need to-"

Both of them spoke at the same time. Nervously they glanced at each other, chuckled in a shy voice. "No.. You go first. No you go." They both said, indecisive.

After a smooth pause. Nick went all bug eyed for her. "Judy you have no idea. I searched every where for you. I — I went to your house, your office, to your parents, the burrows, the farm, Misplaced Tree Cafe and. I couldn't find you." He paused,  
taking

a breather. "After I searched for you, I wanted to text you, but didn't. I left my phone back where I live, and when I got my phone back, it was dead. I went to my office to charge it, but the power was out. So Bogo made me fix the power and once  
/I finished I charged my phone for a bit I got to see your message and now.." Nick couldn't breath, kept panting out his words. "Now I'm here. Gee I'm sorry Judy. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Judy smiled at his whole story, inhaling every word as if it's test material words. Words that she needs to know, to be successful.

"Nick." Judy said, lovingly and calm. "I just got here also. I had a long day too and I searched for you all this morning.. Like how you were searching for me. And you know Nick." She chuckled. "We both hunted for each other in the right places, but  
at

the wrong time."

Nick laughed and so did Judy.

"Now that we're here Nick. I need to tell you something.."

Nick's feet curled. Anticipated to hear what she needs to say.

"I want you to come closer." She whispered softly.

Nick's ears shot up and he listened. Inching down towards her. For he knew what she was going to say. And Judy knew what Nick wanted to say.

They both had the same thing in mind all day.

Which is weird and crazy.

Nick kneeled until his nose touched hers.

A proud moment for the two of them. To finally get this close.

Nose to nose, personally close, in each other's space. The only thing Nick can see in his tensed vision is Judy's glowing purple eyes. Staring at him with a sense of fashionable love. The kinda love that will never die, but only grow and grow and  
never

stop.

"Nick.. I.." Tears flooded out her perfect eyes. Crying and falling right onto Nick's curling toes.

Tears of joy and tears of nothing but wow.

And wow is the moment.

No word can describe this romantic moment except for love and Wow.

Confidence can't even touch or scratch the surface of the word love, or this moment, or the life Judy and Nick live.

Nick touched her soft face, her falling tears and pressed on her delicate cheeks. No longer was he nervous. But drowned in the sensation of his running love for her.

Judy can feel Nick's passion for her flow right through her heart. Down to her core, where her soul is.

"Nick I wanted to say this to you since forever. I don't care if it's too early. I wanted to say it." Judy paused, closing her eyes under emotion. "Before you and I kiss. I want to say that I.."

There it is. The moment. The proud moment where she can finally kiss him, reel him in and and feel his lips and caress them and she can say the love word to him..

Well it was like that. Until a cop car from no where sounded off it's sirens.. Intruding the moment of Judy and Nick.

And Nick pulled back, in panic.

Judy did the same.

And around the park they looked. And on the streets they saw Bogo's police car park beside where Nick parked. Clawhauser sat in the passenger.. Upset. Worried and crying..

What the heck just happened?

Nick and Judy could've sworn the moment was picture perfect.

They were about to kiss and say the L word.

Now Bogo is coming in the scene with a stressed look and Clawhauser is upset in the passenger seat.

Seems like things changed.. A change that can't be good.

"Judy, Nick. We have a report. A really bad one. We need help!" For Bogo to panic. This isn't good.

"What happened?!" Judy said, flying her eyes at Nick and to Bogo.

Bogo only looked at her with grief. "It's your house Judy. It's your local area of The Burrows and it's the farm.. It's on fire. On fire and burning as we speak. So come help is evacuate your home area."

When Bogo said that.

A sword pierced Judy's heart, she felt troubled and sick in the stomach. And she became shattered, crying non stop like a mantra.

"No!" Judy bellowed. "This can't be true! This can't be!" She cried her words. And Nick picked her up. Carried her down to Bogo's car. "Bogo you make sure she stays with you at all times. I'm going solo. I will drive and get those people to safety."  
/"No!" Judy cried. "Nick we're in this together!"

Nick sniffled to himself, ignoring what she said. "I don't want her to be hurt. Just take her to . Where she will be safe."

Bogo suddenly grew tons more respect for Nick. "Okay Nick. Be Careful." Bogo smiled worriedly. Giving Nick a dad smile.. A smile that Nick hasn't seen in years.

"Let me go!" Judy bellowed, fighting Bogo's sturdy grip. Failing miserably to escape.

Too late for Judy..

Bogo placed her in the car and drove off.

And Judy cried. Staring at Nick. Watching him drive off. To her burning home.. The Burrows.


	13. Day 4 Fire

Nick

Nick watched Bogo leave. With Clawhauser.  
And with Judy Sniffling her nose, crying out for Nick and banging on the car window.  
For the first time Nick saw total fear in Judy's troubled eyes.  
Fear that she may loose him, from that thick fire.  
And before Nick left to face that fearful fire, he waited until Judy disappeared, out of sight.  
Then he drove to The burning Burrows..  
Then eventually 12:00 struck .. The start of day 5.  
And where everything changed.

Bogo

[Before 12:00]  
When an animal is distressed, panicked under the influence of complete fear. Two actions fall into play. The flight or fight response, natural instincts tell if one animal will fight with might or take flight and run away.  
Since Bogo is a bull.  
His response is to fight with might, not a day would he run away or ditch due to fear.  
A bull is known to charge forcefully and fiercely.  
A pack of bulls is a true response to the fight response.  
And Bogo's instincts is like that of a herd of Bulls.  
True heroism.  
Also dedication.  
Dedication is what Bogo is all about.  
It's how he interprets things. If an animal shows dedication, he sees potential.  
Problem about Bogo is, when he first met Judy. He hasn't seen any hero inside of Judy. He thought she only stood as a small bunny whose ego flutters out drastically.  
But no. She's the exact opposite of how he interprets her.  
She is.. The reason why Bogo found himself.  
The reason why he's an actual cop.  
Before Judy, he did his job because it was required.  
Now.. He's doing his job because he wants to do it and it's his privilege to reduce threats of Zootopia and save lives.  
Judy not only changed Bogo, but transformed him.  
Just as she transformed Nick.

"Bogo turn back! Let me be with Nick, I don't want him to die!" Judy pleaded at him. "Please I'm begging you!" Her pleading made Clawhauser tear up. "Judy if you cry, I'll cry." The Cheetah said, becoming fragile.  
Too late. Judy cried out in agony, the worst way she can, looking all shattered and heart broken.  
And then Clawhasuer cried from staring at her sad eyes.  
"Judy!" Bogo yelled, stopping the car now.  
Instantly Judy turned herself right at him.  
"I know you want to see him and be by him but he gave me an order that I'm going to follow; He wants you to be safe! And you know Judy he — he loves you. You do know that right? Sure, he probably hasn't said it yet, and if he didn't. There you go.  
He loves the absolute person you are Judy and he can't live without you!" Bogo paused. Seeing Clawhasuer and Judy, grow some invisible smile.  
"Judy he'd lay his life down for yours.. I haven't seen love this strong.. During my life I haven't. And you will go to Mr. Big and you will do what you can over there... You got it?"  
Judy nodded, not saying a word. Her emotions rapidly spun around in her head. Going every direction at once.  
And Bogo emphasized Judy's face.  
She accepted the fate of going away from him, to do what she can with Mr. Big.  
"Okay Bogo. Listen to Nick.. Take me to Mr. Big." So many tears gushed from her eyes. It took all her might to say that.  
Clawhauser tensed, switching eyes to Bogo and Judy, unknowing of what to do.  
Bogo gave Judy his apologetic and fragile eyes, then drove.. Off to Mr. Big.  
Off to where Judy can be safe and sound.

Nick

11:00 stroke his dying phone. The time he arrived at the Burrows.  
Multiple fire trucks were there, dispersed on bunny soil. Inside the engorged town, in the dying carrot farms and every where around trying to calm the outrageous fire, tame down its wrath.  
Nick smelt the rapid roaring smoke half a mile away. Now that he's in the town, it's burning his nose and he can barley see the Main Hall of The Burrows.  
Crisp fumes of flames engendered Nick to cough frantically.  
Ash flew everywhere, sparking widely like blizzard snow.  
So many bunnies, so many ran around in fear.. Screaming at their burning homes, with memories that'll burn along with it.  
Farmers watched their crops decay in smoke, and on their knees they went. Begging for some sign that all this is a bad dream.  
A terrorizing dream that's only a nightmare.  
Nick released tears, to watch a scene so destructive.  
He's seen movies that'll make him cry.  
But nothing like this. . Nothing.  
And how's Nick going to save these desperate people? His police car is big, but that's not enough.  
So what else can he use?  
His brainstorming mind knows one thing.  
That he needs a van.  
And their's one person Nick knows. Who has a van..  
Finnick.  
In a rush Nick called Finnick, hearing his tired voice. "Finnick! I need your help!" Nick said, gathering people in his truck.  
"What is it Nicky?" He groaned. "It's almost twelve here. Calm yo self and chill fo a sec. Let me get my coat."  
"Finnick I don't have time for this. Just listen to me." Nick said in concern, still gathering helpless bunnies in his car.  
"Hold on I can't find my coat.. Ahh there it is. Okay now what you need Nick?"  
"I need you and your van to drive to the Burrows. The city is in flames from some natural disaster and I need you to be a good citizen and evacuate people in your van.. So clear it out and get your fox self over here.. Do you hear me?!" Nick shouted,  
over the rapid screaming.  
Finnick heard everything over the phone. Nick's troubled voice, the stinging flames, terrorized screams and just about everything that sends chills down Finnick's spine.  
"You for real?! Ohh. I'm comin Nicky! I'll be there!" Finnick hates fires. Especially big ones. Enough for him to see. Gives him memories.. Very bad memories.  
"You better be here!" Those were Nick's last words. He hung up and directed people to his car.  
"You!" Nick said randomly to another officer. "Drive my car and bring these people to safety! And bring it back."  
The officer nodded and drove away.  
Nick had a routine planned.  
What if he told everyone to fill their cars?  
"Listen up officers! Take your cars and fill them with these bunnies! Rescue as many as you can."  
All of the ones who heard him spread his word to others and cheered on. "For the world!" And off they went.  
All the police cars weren't going to help save every bunny.  
But one idea did.  
Call the primary rail train to the Burrows. To save all the lives.  
First he needs access, by gaining permission.  
To do so. He called the station.  
"Hello. How may I help you?" Said a calm voice.  
"Re-route the train to the burrows! Please. The city is on fire and that train sure will save everyone! Please just.. Do what I say. Bring the train to the Burrows."  
"Sir. We are on a tight schedule, we can't do that."  
"Are you serious?! You can't save people that might die from flames!" Nick cried out angrily.  
"Sir." He sighed. "I'm doing my job. And I don't know what you're seeing but that can't be right."  
"You are the worst person ever to live!" Nick insulted. "If you want to sit there on your butt and not help then do that because I will take that train no matter what you say. Okay sir! Now good bye and grow up!"  
Then Nick hung up and saw his phone on 8%.  
If only he charged it. . If only he did.  
How could that animal he talked to not believe him. Isn't this fire on the news?! Gee that guy is..  
Nick wanted to fill the blank with hatred words, about what that guy is. But instead he dropped it, let it go and ran to the train station. He's going to re-route it.  
And he knows how to.  
Thanks to reading that thick packet Clawhauser gave him. It gave Nick the information to re-route power grids and things that are important for life threatening emergencies.  
So Nick smirked, with a plan to re-route the train.  
That'll show that guy what justice is.

Bogo

11:30 is the time. He dropped Judy off with Clawhauser. Since Clawhasuer's mental state wasn't suited for helping.  
Fear over lapped his fight response, and it's strange.  
A cheetah naturally fights.  
Clawhauser is a cheetah, yet he can't fight.  
That's what's different about Benjamin. He has a heart. A sensitive one. Which makes him good at talking to people and brightening people's days.  
"You stay here with Judy, okay Benjamin."  
Benjamin nodded, sucking on his thumb. Rocking back and forth, like a baby.  
"You'll be okay Benjamin, don't think that your a coward. Because you're a real hero Benjamin." Bogo said with spirit, making Benjamin feel better. Enough to speak normally. "Thanks Bogo.. Go save those bunnies. They need your help."  
Bogo nodded and glared to Judy, saluting her. "I salute you Judy. I will save your people."  
With that said. Bogo ran off back to his car. Off to the Burrows.  
12:00 struck the clock when he arrived.  
And my... Did things get wild.  
The only word that played into Bogo's mind is.  
Evacuation.  
Thats what he needs to do.  
And in the distance he saw a train. With bunnies being evacuated.  
Bogo smirked, grinned with a proud expression and ran to help.  
This day will never be forgotten.  
Especially for Bogo, Nick, Finnick, Judy and Clawhauser.  
Especially for Nick.  
Especially for him..


	14. Day 5 Evacuation

Judy

"Hey Nick is going to be alright." Clawhauser tried to do anything he can to cheer sad Judy up. "He's saving people like you Judy, wonderful people. All sorts of fluffy bunnies."  
"Thanks, but.. I don't want Nick to die." She sniffled. "He's.. He is everything to me. And you know I love him Clawhauser. I'm madly in love with a fox. With green eyes that take my heart. A fox whose handsome with a bold personality and beautiful figure  
that drives me crazy.. I — I love Nick. And I want to tell him myself." Judy started tearing up again, shedding grief. "I don't want him to die without hearing me say those three words. That I love him."  
"He won't die Judy and That's so sweet I'm crying again!" Benjamin squealed, hugging Judy. "Ohh You're a lucky bunny and he's a lucky fox. Who cares about the fact he's a fox and you're a rabbit? Love is weird Judy. It's crazy. And if love isn't any of  
that, then it's not real."  
Judy some what smiled. "Thanks Benjamin. I have high hopes. That nothing bad happens."  
"I do to Judy. I do to. Maybe we should get Mr. Big to act on this."  
Judy agreed, exploring around. Searching for Mr. Big.

Nick

"Ha!" Victoriously Nick re-routed the train. "I did it everyone!"  
The bunnies who followed Nick cheered, with hope in their eyes.  
"In a few minutes or so the train will arrive."  
He declared. "I want all of you to stay here. When the train comes, go inside. You hear me?" Nick panted, sincerely.  
All of them nodded, and troubled to see Nick go off, into the burning Burrows. Until Someone stopped him.  
Nick turned, to see Finnick.  
Finnick rushed behind Nick, scarred. "Nicky I thought we got everyone in that mess? You gonna go in again? Listen yo, I don't wanna loose you Nicky. You almost died twice today already and I ain't lettin you die." Finnick complained, throwing a tantrum.  
"We in this together Nick!"  
It's hard for Nick to believe Finnick is capable of such emotions. What if every animal is emotional? Deep down inside, every animal is soft. And Finnick. Has hidden himself. He's had a mask on, like Nick did before.  
And now he's open and vulnerable, and he could care less.  
"Finnick.. You stay here and do what you can for these bunnies. Something tells me we're not done here. I know there's some one else inside. And I will rescue whom ever is." Nick saluted Finnick, with all respect. "I'm still in this fight Finnick and  
if I die.. Tell Judy I love her."  
"You didn't tell her yet!?" He boomed upset.  
Nick shook his head and ran. Ran to the Burning Burrows.

Debris of ash, obscured his line of sight. The stinging smell teared his eyes and the intense heat made him quiver.  
Something told Nick he's not done here. And what ever he predicted is true.  
Over the fire, he heard a girl call for help.  
Coming from a house catching flames.  
"I'm coming!" Nick sprinted intensively. Dodging falling debris, ducking over flaming obstacles and avoiding fierce sparks.  
In the process of sprinting, his tail almost caught on fire twice.  
His reflexes kept him safe, from the harm in his way. From these dangerous hazards.  
"Help!" A bunny begged, seeing Nick.  
"What is it you need?"  
"It's my son he's stuck inside! Please help get him out." She pleaded, crying to him.  
"M'am I'll get your son." He assured.  
"Oh thank you mr. Fox!" She cried to him, watching him thrust inside.  
Smoke filled the house; everywhere, making his senses vulnerable.  
He couldn't see, the smell was too strong, flames corroded just about every corner.  
The once nice wall paper, is now ash.  
"Kid where are you!" Nick yelled.  
"I'm here!" He shouted, crying.  
Nick couldn't calculate where the direction took place, but he searched. Every where he did.  
From the flaming kitchen, small cabinets, the dining room, all the rooms and bathrooms and didn't find him.  
"Kid where are you!" He coughed, unable to breathe. Panicking to find the kid.  
"Agh!" The kid screamed.  
Nick heard where it came from..  
Below him.  
The kid is in a basement.  
Trapped.  
"I'm coming!" Nick boomed, toppling over broken boards, shards of glass and sharp objects.  
When Nick found the basement door, it was shut tight and locked.  
Inside he heard flames... And the kid screaming for help. Struck in shock from futile flames and plummeting smoke.  
The kid could be drowning in flames, purged away at an early age.  
Nick pictured the kid in his mind.. Him dying and the mother being upset for life.  
He didn't like this reality, the one he imagined.  
And he won't let this kid die..  
"No!" Nick bellowed. Loosing his tensed vision and on the verge to blacking out. "No!" He bellowed again, this time banged on the bulky door. Over and over again.  
"Kid I'm not loosing you!"  
That's when Nick backed up and rammed down the door. And flew inside like a rag doll, falling down steep stairs.  
Luckily he didn't break a bone.  
Quickly, getting himself up. Fast as lightening. He saw the whole basement going down to flames.. And he saw the kid crying in a corner.  
"Kid over here!"  
The little bunny stole glances at him, then leaped in his arms. "Where's my mommy?"  
"She's okay. She's waiting for you. Let's get you out of here." He said, panting.  
Through exhaustion, Nick made it out safe. Walked through the fire and flames. Looking like a hero.  
A real hero. A someone Nick never expected himself to be.  
"Oh it's my boy!" Cried the grieving mom.  
"Mommy!" He shouted happily, hugging her. "Where's daddy?"  
"He's out of this fire waiting for us."  
"Then let's go mom!"  
This moment touched Nick's heart. Made him feel proud, that he's doing the right thing.  
That he's doing his job.  
"You go on ahead m'am! I'll be right behind you."  
She nodded and sprinted out. With confidence, holding her worried son.  
And Nick stayed right behind them. Comforting them.  
If only Bogo can see Nick.  
Boy would he be proud.

Bogo

When Bogo saw the purging flames, the brave cops pulling bunnies out. He knew it wasn't to late.  
Nick is out there some where. Saving bunnies, risking his life.  
Bogo started running around, screaming Nick's name. Dodging running bunnies, and evading debris.  
He had no clue where to look, no idea where to go.  
But he did follow the bunnies. Followed them up to a train station, where a train rested still and where Finnick is.  
"Who are you?!" Bogo shouted, getting Finnick's attention.  
"I'm Nick's friend. Waitin for Nicky to get back!"  
"Where is he?"  
Finnick pointed. At a street swallowed in flames.  
"He went in there, and he been inside there for a good ten minutes. He's been in since before this train arrived yo.. I'm scared that he dead."  
Bogo bulked up his face. Seeing no other bunnies in the distance. No one else needed to be evacuated. The cops and fire fighters got all them out. They did their job.  
"Is Nicky alive?" Finnick panicked.  
Bogo didn't answer, only looked and looked.. Until he saw something..  
"Wait.. Look there!" Bogo pointed. Watching a shadow in the distance, running out the crumbling Burrows.  
When the shadow became clear.  
Clear as day, Bogo saw two bunnies. A mother and her son. Shouting in happiness.  
"We made it!" The kid yelled.  
Bogo when up to the lady bunny, concerned. "Miss have you seen a fox?"  
"Oh yes I have! He saved my son in my burning house. He followed right behind me as I left.. He's right.." The woman looked behind her. Shifted left and right. Panicking now.  
For Nick wasn't there.. "He was right behind me I swear he was.."  
Bogo widened his senses and charged inside the Burrows. "Nick! Where are you!"  
No answer..  
Only crumbling houses. Plummeting on the floor.  
"Nick!" Bogo boomed, scouting for him. Lost inside the what's left of the Burrows.  
He didn't see Nick anywhere.. Not inside flaming houses or anywhere.. But there is one place Bogo didn't check.. Judy's house. What if Nick is there?  
"Agh Nick!"  
Bravely Bogo pounced inside the house. To see Nick. On the floor covered in boards.. Flaming boards.  
"No!" Bogo cried. "Nick don't die on me!"  
Through desperation.. Bogo threw the boards, picking Nick up.  
Nick didn't open his eyes or have any.. Pulse..  
"Medic!" Bogo yelled, now Running through the flames.. Through the houses, the destruction, the fire and of all the threats.  
Nick can't die.. If he does.  
This will change everyone.. And devastate Judy..

Finnick saw Bogo carrying Nick. Strong and Brave. Finnick cried in happiness.. Until he saw the upset look on Bogo's face. And when Bogo shook his head at Finnick..  
Finnick lost it. He began moping. Regretting the cruel things he's done to Nick, regretting that he's never revealed to Nick about whom he really is.  
"Call the medics!" Bogo screamed. Placing Nick's body down.  
"We have an officer down.. I repeat. We have an officer down.." Bogo said this in all cop comms. For everyone to hear.. Even for Benjamin to hear.. Even for Judy. "Nick is down... He's.. Down."


	15. Day 5 World Shock

Judy

Mr. Big was unavailable when Judy wanted to talk with him. Have a word with him. See if he can save bunnies at the Burrows. But he was busy himself, providing transport for the bunnies. Polar bears rushed in limos, headed ways to the Burrows.  
Mr. Big knew what Judy wanted and didn't need her to ask. He's fulfilling her desperate want.  
He's happy to pay service to her, and he himself went out. Leaving himself unavailable.  
Leaving Judy with Benjamin the cheetah.  
And it wasn't that bad for Judy.  
She actually enjoyed Benjamin's company.  
He told her many amazing stories, the type of doughnuts that he tried, his favorite doughnut, his thoughts on Gazelle's try everything single and pretty much spoke his innocent mind out.  
What ever Clawhauser had to say.  
It worked on her.  
He cheered her up and actually made her smile and have a good time.  
But when everything seemed to be going well.. Benjamin got a dispatch from his suit's comm. From Bogo. And since Judy didn't have her suit, she shared comm with Benjamin.  
She heard Bogo yell in sorrow. "We have an officer down.. I repeat. We have an officer down.."  
Hearing that from Bogo, nerved Judy. She didn't want to think it was Nick.. And she didn't have to, because it was him..  
"Nick is down... He's.. Down."  
Benjamin gasped, staring at Judy. Not having a clue of what to say.  
And Judy collapsed, shattered..  
Fell on the hard floor. Raging and throwing her fists in the floor.  
Multiple polar bears had to strain her.  
She took down at least five. Well she lost count. But she's taken a whole handful. Beating them senseless, screaming in rage and in brokenness..  
Judy fell in shock..  
The whole world did.  
It's a world shock..

Mayor Lionheart

6:30 struck the clock.  
Mayor Lionheart; Zootopia mayor heard what happened.  
He heard about the explosion of a Sahara cruise ship, elaborated to the public on what had happened. He even investigated all the evidence given to him carefully.  
All claims say that the cruiser incident is surely an accident. And that's what Mayor Lionheart supports.  
Now for the fire at the Burrows..  
That shook Mayor Lionheart. Stunned him. Matter of fact. It shook Zootopia.  
And everyone in the districts.  
No one slept that midnight. There can't be a single animal enjoying sleep this morning.  
This is a dreadful morning, and a day to be remembered.  
And Mayor Lionheart is on the podium, giving his impromptu speech.  
"Zootopia citizens." His epic voice, tuned the tamed crowd. "Last night. Was horrible." He said tersely. Which is true.  
"The Burrows. The home land of the bunnies. The main source for carrots and berries. The farms. And everything of the Burrows.. Have been burned — I'm under investigation on this tragic event. Of what engendered the fire.." Laconically, Lionheart sighed.  
Adjusting his mic. "This morning. A group of firefighters found shards of propane tanks.. Empty oil barrels and some burnt paper that has the names. Sahara Cruise and The Burrows.." Slowly the citizens began to talk amongst each other. Too upset to  
panic about it.  
"How ever this list continues.. But is marked out, unable to be read. I am giving you what I can with my honesty.. I'd like to change my decision.. On the Sahara Cruise explosion. That it was not an accident. But planned. And this devastating fire has  
been planned. I don't know who did this, but we will find the victim and make sure to bring justice.. Thank you."  
With that said. Mayor Lionheart left the stage, to his limo.  
Loads of news reporters flashed cameras at him, invading his personal space.  
And Mayor Lionheart had not said a word.  
Just left.. In deep thought.  
In so much shock..

Gazelle & Wire

Gazelle heard what happened. She attended to Mayor Lionheart's overwhelming speech. Him spitting out the truth.  
Gazelle literally cried when the speech ended. And she bellowed all the way into her hotel room.  
The press, news reporters and such were all over her. Invading her personal space, getting close and asking rhetorical questions.  
She didn't bother to answer any, just as Mayor Lionheart.  
She went and cried on her soft bed.  
And Wire sat still, looking at her. Feeling sorry for her.  
"Aww Gazelle what's —"  
The instant Wire spoke to pep her up. She collapsed even harder. Hitting the bed and unable to speak.  
Wire took his hat off, respecting her. And the situation.  
For he heard Lionheart's speech through the tv. How The Burrows went into flames.  
So far no body has been harmed.. Except for one. .  
Judy's partner Nick.  
And no one knows if he's dead or alive.  
The news reporters are saying he has no pulse.. Doesn't that already tell everyone what his living state is?  
Deceased..

"There there.." Said Wire. Patting Gazelle's neck with all his eight legs.  
"You'll be okay Gazelle.. Don't cry. I feel terrible."  
"Sorry Wire it's... Nick is.. Gone and he's my hero. And what is Judy going to do without him?"  
Wire only sighed..  
"Call Judy. Please.. She needs comfort. Like the both of us."  
Gazelle nodded slowly, dialing Judy's number..

Judy

Judy didn't bother to visit her parents.  
She did hear Mayor Lionheart's speech. But couldn't pay attention. The loss of Nick devastated her.  
So she hid herself in her apartment.  
Locked the door and didn't want to be disturbed.  
About an hour she cried. And her neighbors were out. So it was the perfect time to yell, cry and do what she wants.  
No one will complain..  
No one.  
Stress became Judy's best friend. And her new partner is depression.. Regret is all over her. She didn't tell Nick that he loves her yesterday night. She didn't kiss him or say the things she wanted to say.  
So she cried for an hour with these regrets in her head and emotion got to her. Erupting her.  
"Agh!" Judy screamed, throwing her carrot pen.  
And when she through that pen. It clicked. And she gasped, silencing herself.  
To hear the pen.  
The pen of her voice say. "Nick.. You are the best guy in my life. The best fox, best police officer and best everything. When you Try Everything Nick. You become everything."  
Instantly.. Judy shattered.. And cried herself to sleep. Hoping that all this is a bad dream. Unreal.. And a nightmare.

About thirty minutes passed, Judy's phone went off. Vibrated frantically.  
Judy opened her stinging red eyes and answered. "Hello?" She said, sounding dead.  
"Hey it's.. Me. Gazelle. I wanted to call you and.. Say I'm sorry for your loss. Of Nick and.. Would you like to come over with me and Wire?"  
Gazelle's voice sounded dead as hers.  
"I don't know Gazelle.. I'll think about it and thanks.. I'm upset that I never told Nick I loved him.. That I wanted him as my everything."  
"Wait... You.. You had a thing with him?" She sounded surprised.  
"I did.. I did." Judy hated saying the word did.  
Because it's a past tense.. Something that's now in the past..  
"I don't think I'm going to come over."  
"Okay.. Don't be so harsh on yourself."  
Judy sighed. Hung up and stared out the window.. Watching people walk by.  
By looking at everyone. This reminds Judy of something..  
She remembered when Nick said that he used to count the smiles he'd see from people.  
Him and his mom do that together.  
Judy decided to count the smiles and saw none..  
Zero smiles.  
Judy was on the verge of crying again.  
She took one look at her purple coffee cup. And lost it.. Yelled and ranted about Nick.  
About how she can't live anymore..  
She was about to collapse again.. Until she received a call. From Bogo.  
So Judy answered. Sounding dead. "Hey."  
"Judy! Nick isn't dead." He cried to her. "He's in a coma.. His brain waves are still functioning.. Come to the Paw hospital! Hurry Judy."  
Judy widened her eyes, panted, wiggled her little bunny nob and shook like crazy.  
"Oh my..." She whispered faintly. "He's alive?"  
"He is Judy. He is.."  
"I'm on my way!" Judy shrieked. Running out to Paw hospital.  
Ready to see Nick again.  
Whose alive.  
Whose breathing and still functional.  
Judy can't express how happy she is.. To know that Nick is still alive. 


	16. Day 5 Nick

Judy

Judy's mental state is currently flying from high to low.  
Physically exhausted, completely tired.  
At this moment, this beautiful moment. She's staring right at Nick's bold body. Through the thin glass she can see him.  
He has no gashing scars.. No deep scratches or.. Body damage.  
He is however, covered in ash and dirt.  
Judy teared up so bad. Seeing him under professional care, taken care of.  
And Bogo later came into the scene, seeing Judy. Happy to see her.  
"Hey Judy. Nick is alive. Just in a coma." Relief jolted out of him. "He's been here since 2:00 am. Doctors can't figure out if he's alive or not, but.. They did a scan on his brain and saw activity in there. Lots of it.. As for him waking up.. I don't  
know how long that'll be, but. Judging from the facts of it. This seems serious. I mean ponder about it. Nick has no pulse or beating heart.. Yet he's alive.. This is a miracle Judy. It seems too good to be true. For Nick to be.. Clean from burn marks  
and serious injuries."  
Judy agreed, focusing herself to Bogo. Seeing a worried dad glare in his eyes.  
He cares so much for Nick, Judy's glad to see that he does.  
"It is.. I'm glad my Nick is okay. And when he wakes up. I will be right there. And the first thing he will see from me is my smile." Sincerely Judy spoke, resting her hands on the window. "Bogo.. It's been five days. Five days of Nick as my partner and  
five days of me falling for him. I can't imagine myself being with any other guy than him. Sure Nick isn't a bunny — but." For moment Judy had to pause. Overwhelmed in emotions. "That's the best part Bogo. Him being a fox. A sly, troubling green eyed  
fox. Whose.. My partner and — my lover."  
Bogo blew a breath, staring at Nick and Judy, honoring them in the process. "Wow.. You really do love him don't you?"  
"I do. I'll lay my life down for him. Because that's what he'd do for me. And he proved it."  
"He will do anything Judy. I mean.. Anything to keep you safe and to save someone's life. And life matters to him on a level I can't understand. He sees things I can't describe." Humbly Bogo admitted this.  
"And what's some of the things he can see, that you don't understand?"  
Bogo contemplated upon it, then spoke. "Being weird.. Being crazy.. Having confidence, trying everything and. Knowing what love is.. True love." For Bogo to say something like this.. It's like trying to keep an ice cube from melting in a hot latte: impossible.  
Dynamically he's changing.  
Arranging his mind with new impossibilities and new possibilities.  
"Judy I'd love to stay, but I have to run. Check on Clawhauser, the other police men and such. Alright? So hang tight."  
Judy nodded, and sat still. Glaring at Nick and the wolf Doctor observing him.  
Judging from the wolf doctor's face, he seems.. Worried, yet relieved and he's flipping around to those two laconic expressions. As to two sides of a coin.  
Judy was too tired to worry about his changing face. As long as Nick is alive and fine. That's all that matters.  
Eventually minutes passed, Judy fell in a daydream of her and Nick. Then drifted off to sleep.

Gazelle & Wire

"Hey look!" Wire exclaimed at the tv. Jumping and hopping. "Gazelle look right there!"  
"Wire I'm trying to sleep." Upset she is, in her own mind, in her world. Where everything is safe, calm and perfect.  
And as she stood in her little world.. She began to think of all her songs, the album she's working on, her attributes and what she experience and faced. And through Gazelle looking back at her life.. She immediately opened her eyes, covered her mouth.  
She didn't even peak at the tv yet. Or turn around to face Wire's eight eyes.  
She sat still in discovery.  
She discovered what word she's been looking for. The word that she's been missing for her whole life and for her song ideas.  
The laconic word Love. Something she's never really thought about. And now that she's open to it and compatible of it.  
She needs it.  
Millions of little lights inside of her bloomed. Gave her chills and an epiphany.  
From this feeling. It awoke her disgruntled sadness. Eradicated it and replaced it with joy.  
A sudden joy she wishes to have forever.  
"Gazelle please looky here!"  
Finally and Lock, stock. And barrel. Gazelle zipped herself to the tv. Overwhelmed in happiness. "Nick's alive?!"  
Wire celebrated like Gazelle, even though he doesn't know much of Nick. He does know that he's a hero to Judy and to Gazelle.  
A revered person.  
Gazelle took a hold of Wire, placing him on her shoulder, wildly focused on the screen.  
"Nick the police officer is alive and it's official." Said the wolf Doctor. "There's not much activity in him. There's a slim chance that he's going to live for these past three days." He sighed. "I'm only going by his brain activity and the waves are  
slowly decreasing to a stopping state and when that happens.. He will be gone for good. So let's hope Nick doesn't die. Let's hope he lives. Because if he dies.. It'll be horrible for Zootopia. And for me. Thank you." With that said. The doctor left  
the scene, back to the hospital.  
Gazelle observed around carefully and saw the hospital's name.  
Paw hospital.  
"Wire get in my purse! We're going to Paw hospital."  
"Yes Miss Gazelle!" He said, saluting her with a confident smile.

Judy

Judy woke up, hearing someone call her name. A deep voice that's not familiar, it wasn't Bogo for sure. She didn't here his clinging feet.  
"Judy." Said the voice again, now shaking her.  
That's when she opened her eyes, got up and stared into the eyes of a wolf. A wolf with a clipboard. And no smile.  
"Hey Judy. My name is Ü. But please call me Jack." He insisted.  
"You're the wolf that scanned Nick and ran test on him right?"  
He nodded firmly. "Yes that's me. As you were asleep I completed my scans on Nick, told the public his condition and now I will tell you. You ready?"  
Nervously Judy nodded, crunching her toes intensely.  
"Nick is alive. However he won't be alive for more than three days. If doesn't wake up he won't.. The only thing keeping him alive is his brain waves, it's going wild with activity. Clearly he's thinking of something to keep himself alive.." Ü paused,  
observing the notes he took, then smiled at Judy.  
A smile that Judy can count.  
"I'm a wolf with super natural senses and I can tell you why he's not dead.. And do you know what's keeping him alive?"  
"What?"  
"You." He announced bluntly. "It's all he's putting his brain power into. You."  
Judy freaked out a bit. "How do you know? How do you know this?"  
"The pulses of his brain are flashing like that of Moose code (a rename of morse code.). It spells Judy. Over and over again and your name is Judy. He's critically thinking of you. And your keeping him alive in his coma.. I've never seen anything like  
this. It's amazing. Now I'll leave you be Judy. Here's the key to his room. Visit him anytime you wish." He humbly said and went off in the distance.  
Proudly Judy went to the room and faced Nick again. And felt overwhelmed..  
A perfect smile rested on his dirty face.  
The second real smile Judy counted. 


	17. Day 6 Rainy Day

Necklace

The Burrows burned yesterday, along with the healthy grass and the wonderful crops. No more carrots in the long run. Or firm delicate grass.  
Food will surely be a problem within a week. And what will the Mantis leader Windlor do now? What will he do? It would've been nice if he had some back up plan.  
Whisper Willows is counting on him.

Necklace stood patiently in her well sized establishment. Contemplating about Wire. Wondering if he's okay, if he stayed away from the crisp fire.  
And it's all she can think about and do.  
Is sit in the pouring rain and submerge herself with thoughts of that Peacock spider.  
Peace is the last thing she'll have in a long while.  
She thought now was the time. Until Bun showed up. Walking in her space weakly.  
"Hey Necklace. You mind if I hang here with you? My mom's mad at me right now. Well —Both of my parents are actually."  
"Why?" Bun is a nice girl, how could she get herself in so much trouble? Necklace can't begin to understand.  
"Remember that guy I like? Who I crush on?"  
"Of course I do." Necklace smiled. "Grain. He's a nice fellow."  
Bun agreed. "He is. But the problem here is. I didn't tell my mom or dad that Grain is my boyfriend."  
"No!" Necklace said excitedly, pushing her. "Since when did he become your boyfriend?"  
"Ohh. Two days ago." Bun day dreamed her words out. "He confessed that he liked me and said my eyes are a thousand eyes of shining rainbows."  
"Awe that's so sweet of him. Glad to know he's yours." Honestly, Necklace is happy for her. Bun deserves an honest good mantis in her life.  
Full of integrity. Grain fits this case perfectly.  
"So who do you like Necklace?"  
"Oh. Umm..." Necklace didn't want to tell her. That she's in love with a spider. It'll weird Bun out and she might tell Windlor.. Her father.  
How would Windlor react that his daughter is reaching out to an eight legged monster? He wouldn't favor it.  
That's one fact.  
"I don't really know Bun."  
"Is it Rick? He's handsome."  
"No. I mean he's okay." He's not okay. Necklace doesn't like Rick at all. She revolts him, because he hates spiders and is a bigot loaded mantis. He rejects the culture of spiders and since of that. Necklace refuses to like him. Plus she naturally isn't  
attracted to him like all the other girls in Whisper Willows are.  
"You'll find some one. One day you will Necklace." Bun patted her arm, glancing out the window like her.  
If only Bun understood.. That spiders aren't freaks or revolting, but lovable. With a strong heart.

Gazelle & Wire

Yesterday Gazelle visited Judy in Paw hospital. She wanted to see if Judy stood by Nick or if she was already there. Sure enough she was. Judy focused all her senses on him, became soaked to know when he will wake.  
Rather Instead of Gazelle disturbing Judy. She went back to her hotel, leaving herself be for the rest of the day.

Now Morning is here. A rainy morning, and rain woke her up out of bed.  
She gazed to Wire, seeing him on the window. Laughing at the rain.  
"Heh heh.." Wire chuckled over and over again.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"Heh. Huh?" Quickly he looked to Gazelle, then the soft rain. "I'm laughing because like. Like the rain can't drop on my head. Heh — I'm invincible."  
Gazelle had no idea how to react. But she yawned, and joined Wire.  
"The rain looks nice huh?" Gazelle said in her morning voice.  
"Sure does. It's ironic actually. Like.. There was a fire yesterday. And now there's rain. I wonder what tomorrow will be."  
"I don't know, but after tomorrow will be a new week Wire. And hopefully it won't be so bad.. And not crazy like this week."  
"Yeah." Fully he agreed. "Do you think Judy is okay? Maybe we should check up on her you know?"  
Gazelle didn't even have to think about it. "Yeah. We should go and see her. Gee.. Poor bunny.. Poor Judy — c'mon Wire. Hop in my purse."  
Obediently the spider listened. Snuggling himself in her purse.

Gazelle traveled to Paw hospital, to Nick's room. And she saw Judy.  
She rested herself by Nick. Petting his head, leaning her nose on his. Wondering when he'll wake.  
Wondering if he will wake.  
She needed comfort. And Gazelle fit the job.  
So did Wire.  
This moment Wire got to meet Nick finally. Well..  
See Nick.  
Judy greeted the two and described the things Nick's done before he met her, his life, his change and how he changed her life.  
"Judy please don't think he will die." Gazelle said with hope. "He will wake from this coma. I promise you."  
Wire agreed, sitting in Gazelle's purse. "Heroes don't die Judy.. They.. Like.. Don't die."  
Wire tried to help her sadness and his imperfect quote actually helped.  
"Thanks Like Wire. I. I hope Nick is going to wake out the coma today or tomorrow. After tomorrow.. If he doesn't wake.."  
Troubling thoughts re-entered her mind, about Nick. The memories of him and her together, those perfect infallible moments. "He'll be gone... Gone.." Tears came back again. Overwhelming her eyes.  
"Hey." Gazelle intruded. "He won't be gone. Did you hear what Wire said? He said that heroes don't die because they just don't.. Nick is a hero like you Judy and he will wake up before death can take him."  
"How do you know?" How does Gazelle know? What if in the end. She's wrong?  
"Because I believe. That's why." Strongly Gazelle quoted that, not allowing any hesitation to flow in her majestic voice.  
Judy sniffled a bit and turned herself to Gazelle. Then the moving door knob, watching Dr. Ü walk in.  
"Hey Judy. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you. But I got some more news to share with you." Low and delicate he said this. He kept his eyes on Nick and her. Slowly he realized Gazelle was in the room. "Gazelle? Are you Gazelle the singer?"  
She only nodded, not saying a word. Not even asking for his name.  
"I'm Doctor Ü, but please. Call me Jack." He insisted, holding his hand out for her to shake.  
"Nice to meet you um. Dr. Jack. I mean Ü. Wait. I call you Ü?"  
"Jack." He grinned. "And if you want Gazelle you can come with me and Judy. I have important matter to elaborate about Nick.  
Gazelle looked to Judy for permission, so she nodded. Letting her come.

"How old are you?" Gazelle randomly spit out.  
"I'm twenty four." Jack implied, turning a corner. "The youngest Doctor in paw hospital. I've been studying the brains of animals. Wondering how the brain adapts to the world around it. But I've gotten further than studying brains. I studied anatomy since  
a child and I still barely know a thing."  
"Wow you must be smart."  
"Eh. It's not about being smart Gazelle. It's about doing what your good at.. And being good at it."  
Those words touched Wire and Gazelle. And also Judy.  
"And being a doctor is my thing. I don't even have to guess that." The wolf talked on a fair pace. He's uplifting Judy's mood and unknowingly he's catching Gazelle's attention.  
For she has her eyes locked on him.  
Yet he doesn't know it.  
"Here we are." Jack said, opening his office door. "Now you two take a seat."  
Curiously Judy sat herself down, looking at all his medals and awards.  
"Wow." Said Judy and Gazelle. Then they laughed at each other.  
"What?"  
"Nothing Jack. Just looking at your medals." Said Judy.  
Gazelle smiled. "Yeah. You have quite a record."  
"Thanks. Means a lot — now. I want to show these pictures. Of Nick's brain activity."  
Ü revealed three photos. Of Nick's brain activity. Judy couldn't understand, nor Gazelle or the peeping spider Wire.  
"For the past few hours, the brains activity in all his lobes have been increasing. He is slowly gaining some conscience.. You see this area here?" He pointed at the front part of the brain scan and other parts.  
"These are the four lobes of his brain. They all been abnormally active, increasing the mechanics in his brain. And as of five in the morning. I went to check up on him and noticed he has a faint pulse.. He's. Slowly recovering."  
"So he won't die?!" Judy exclaimed in tears.  
"Yes. He will not die within three days. Or if anything. There's no way he can with his body slowly coming back to life. Which is weird." Jack himself felt happy giving Judy the news. "That's all I have to share with you. Now I will go back to work here  
in my office. Both of you are free to leave."  
Gazelle nodded at him. "Thanks for that update Dr. Jack and its been a pleasure to meet you." Gazelle stuck her hand out, meeting his bold hand again.  
"You to. Feels wonderful to see a celebrity step in my office. Your a feather in ones cap Ms. Gazelle."  
Nervously she chuckled, not understand what he meant and went off.  
Judy went out next, until Jack stopped her.  
"Hey Judy wait."  
"What is it?" She turned to him.  
"You should check Nick's pulse.. His heart. Have you checked to see if it's beating?"  
Judy shook her head, growing a smile.  
"Then check." The wolf smiled, watching Judy run off.  
And Judy checked. She climbed carefully on Nick's chest. Hearing his heart.  
His beating heart for her..  
His growing heart soothed her, and the rain relaxed her.  
From the soft rain and Nick's pulsing heart.  
Judy fell fast asleep, on Nick's chest. 


	18. Day 7 First Week Epilogue

Judy

For old times sake. Judy drove to Misplaced Tree Cafe this morning. Got herself the perfect cup of joe. The Crispy blue berry cotton candy flavor with additional flavoring such as raspberry.  
And she sat herself down, on a barstool. Counted passing cars, happy faces and each little thing Nick counted with his mother.  
Being alone felt different.  
This time Nick wasn't here.  
Just Judy and her mind.  
Her mind filled with Nick entirely. At this point she can't think of her job. Her duties and priorities.  
Judy misses lots of things with Nick.  
She misses car rides with him, Nick calling her names, his facial expressions and everything he's said and done.  
If only Nick could resurrect from the coma and hold her close. Protect her and be her care taker.  
Be her everything.  
Right when Judy fell in a deep day dream. Her phone went off.  
She checked and saw her parents calling. Wanting to face time. Without hesitation, Judy answered.  
And for thirty minutes they talked. About the fire and Nick on the state of recovery.  
Boy did she need to hear the voice of her parents, and see their faces again.

Gazelle

"Welcome!" Shouted the host of a talk show. A tiger in a yellow suit, broad shouldered, managing a confident smile.  
He invited Gazelle to a talk show with her fans. A Q&A session.  
So Gazelle accepted it and got herself ready for 3:00. Where the talk show begins, and where its taking place now.  
"Gazelle these fans here will ask you questions and you will answer. It's simple as that!" Gladly he offered a second mic to Gazelle.  
"Okay well I'm ready. Ask away folks."  
Soon as she said that, every hand flew in the air. So Gazelle selected one girl at random. A wolf girl dressed in a pink jacket. Cute and bright. "Gazelle. What is your favorite color?"  
"That would be yellow. My favorite color combination is black and yellow."  
The wolf girl grinned to know Gazelle answered her question.  
So away Gazelle went, picking eager fans randomly.  
"Are you actually not afraid of spiders?"  
"Yes, I'm not scared of spiders. I actually consider them to be unique and.. Wonderful."  
Her fans went ballistic, amazed to know she's not afraid of spiders.  
"Gazelle, do you sing out loud when no one else is around?"  
"Of course. I'm a singer after all." She chuckled. "Uh you." She pointed at a male sheep in a coat.  
"What is the biggest priority in your life right now?"  
For a minute Gazelle had to think about it.  
"To change the world to a better place and help people like my lovely fans. — next."  
"How often do you use your phone?"  
"About all the time." Who doesn't use their phones daily?  
"What is your biggest fear?"  
"People loosing hope in who they are. That's my biggest fear. Because the future depends on them."  
"What do you miss most about being a kid?"  
"Being able to sleep and not have any worries."  
So many hands were still in the air.  
Going through all of the fans will take quite some time.  
But Gazelle is enjoying this.  
These questions are actually making her think. Making her more keen to herself.  
"What's your family like?" A bull in a white shirt asked.  
"Well. My father and mother are chill people. Yet they stick with traditions and such."  
"What traditions?!" The bull asked.  
"Eh it's seasonal stuff really. Like every spring I have to eat certain things and every other season I have to eat specific things. It's what gazelles do."  
Seems like she interested the crowd.  
More fans wanted to know more about her family and her life.  
And one fan Gazelle picked however, asked a serious question.  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
That question. Had to be rocket science for her.  
Suddenly time paused for Gazelle. Has she ever been in love? Did she ever desire the need for it or wished herself upon it?  
The answer is.. Factorable.  
A few days ago she began thinking about the word love.  
How it's precious and a nature beyond compatible existence. It's some force.. She can't decipher. It's a category of physics beyond the quantum universe.  
Yet weirdly. As a fan asked that heart felt question.  
Gazelle started thinking about Dr. Ü.  
His attributes, his first impression laid upon her and his crisp bright yellow eyes.  
Does Gazelle have a thing for him?  
How does she?  
He's a wolf. Out of Gazelle's league.  
And how will she answer her tensing fans?  
What can she reveal?  
"Uh.. I don't know."  
Right when she said this, the fan base up roared, loosing their cool.  
Gazelle jumped back in her seat, and the host grabbed her by the hand.  
"Okay that's all folks, see you later when we come back!"  
Why is everyone flipped over a question she couldn't answer properly?  
Not even an hour in the questioning, she had to leave.  
Such a crazy and weird day.  
For her that is.

Wire

Since Gazelle left for the questioning thing with fans. Wire decided that it's time for him to leave Gazelle and go back to Necklace. See if she's okay.  
After all the mantis's new food supply has been burned.  
What if she's starving or something?  
That would be horrible.  
Speedily he went out.  
Took the vent systems and traveled across Zootopia and made ways to his deep crush; Necklace.

Judy

After noon is here now.  
Sun is down from prime time, clouds are quiet and the wind is feathery and the roads are ductile.  
Rather of going to the police office, going to visit the parents at Hallow Ice hotel, home in the apartments.  
Judy decided to take a spin to Nick's bridge. Where she sees him.  
And when she came to the bridge. She saw Finnick's truck.. Sitting under the bridge.  
Curiously Judy knocked on the beaten van. And fast as lightening. Finnick opened the van doors. Oddly he didn't equip his baseball bat or greet her as a victim like last time. He didn't even see Judy's face.  
Just opened the doors looking down. Depressed.  
"Hey Finnick. What are you doing here?"  
Finally Finnick took notice, brushed his eyes up. Inviting her to sit.  
"I miss Nicky. So I'm here at his home until he be waking up." Displeased, he said this. "Nicky told me if he ever sees me park here, he'll slap me. Even in his sleep he will. So I'm waitin for his slap."  
Judy chuckled a bit, finding that cute.  
"He'll be up soon and say.. Where does Nick live? He never told me." Judy asked slowly, staring out the trunk doors.  
"Judy. This is his home. He lives under this bridge."  
"Are... Are you serious?!"  
"I am. He sleeps here and wakes up to get working."  
"But. How does he have a smart phone?"  
"It's not his actually. He told me his dad gave it to'em. As some gift. Nicky never talks bout his fam much. I wish he did." Finnick sighed, looking at Judy's carrot pen. Remembering when he took the pen from Nick.  
"You know Judy.. Nick is the reason why those bunnies were saved. He hacked into the train route system and.. And he told me to stay wit them bunnies. As he was gonna go back in that fire, save more lives.. Nick's brave Judy. He doesn't deserve to die.  
If anything, I shoulda got in that hospital. No one cares for me.. Well. Nicky cares. But.. That's it." Finnick depressed himself, unable to smile or look decent.  
Destruction is all over his face, sadness overwhelms his heart.  
"Hey.. Don't be like that. I care for you."  
"Really?" Finnick said, raising his ears. "But you don't know me."  
"Yes I do. You're Nick's friend. And since of that you're my friend."  
Finnick smiled brightly, his legit smile.  
A smile Judy can count.  
"Thanks Judy. You ain't so bad. You a good cop. — oh. Looks like it's about to rain." Finnick said, feeling better.  
Judy can tell Finnick isn't so sad anymore. Rather relieved and relaxed.  
"I'm going to head to my apartment now Finnick. Don't stress yourself out okay? Zootopia needs you. Because you want to do good. And what's bad about that?"  
Judy left that thought for Finnick and drove off.  
Finnick smiled the whole way, watching her leave.  
"Yep.." He said to himself. Beaming a proud smile. "She's the one for Nicky.. She's the one." 


	19. Day 8 Silent Echo

(Second Week Prologue)

(Song that matches this chapter: Memory by Nick Cave & Warren Ellis - The Road soundtrack)

Nick

The fire... The worried mom and her scared son.  
Nick saved their lives. He stayed right behind them, keeping an eye on the two. Protecting them as if his life depended on it.  
All was good until half a house fell right in front of Nick. Blocking him to proceed with the mom and her son.  
So Nick went around and ended up in Judy's house. . And he saw something.. Some dark figure inside the dying house, a silhouette of some kind of.. Animal?  
Even with the spewing fire, the figure was dark.  
Nick didn't know what it was, he couldn't make up most of it, but could only know it had eyes.. Very strange diamond like eyes, cyan eyes that glowed like the fire. Matching the impure flames.  
It ran off, troubled..  
Carefully Nick stared at it, saw it disappear.. Inside the fire.  
The fierce fire.  
Nick had no idea what happened or how to think about the phenomenon.. As he sat there..  
That's when it happened..  
Nick's eyes were open.. Then suddenly everything turned black.  
Not a thing stood in sight.  
Last thing he remembered is hearing harsh sounds of collapsing boards.  
Sure enough, he must've been hit.  
That's what he's assuming.  
The last thing that ran through his head;  
Was Judy.  
The perfect bunny. Lovable and snuggly and smart and so kind.  
The bunny whose his partner.  
Nick can spend the rest of his days with her in his mind. And he wouldn't regret it.

Black.. Blacker than than that thing he saw, covered Nick's surroundings. He couldn't see a thing, yet he had his eyes open.  
Or at least he supposes.  
Faintly, sound kicked in around him.  
In this dark place.  
Sound opened, growing in volume. Scary sounds of fire began to play, Then Nick heard Bogo's deep voice. "Call the medics!" He yelled. Panicking of some sort.  
But what the heck? Nick can't see a thing.  
Why is he hearing Bogo? Why can't he see? How come he can feel himself in this dark place?  
Easily Nick freaked out. Hearing Bogo in a shadowed world.  
"Bogo can you hear me?!... Bogo?.. Hey where are you! Bogo answer me already!"  
No response.  
Just wood being thrown and tossed.  
Nick can only listen. His most useful sense in this... Alien realm.  
"We have an officer down.. I repeat. We have an officer down.." Said Bogo, on the verge of despair.  
"Who?!" Nick cried out. "Bogo I don't understand. Where are you! Where am I?!" Frustrated, Nick ran around. Seeing if he could locate the voice, a different smell or scent.  
And as Nick wanted to rage in panic... He began seeing an image project in front of him.  
Slowly the strange image rendered, becoming a video sequence.  
What Nick saw.. Blew his mind.  
For he stared at Bogo.. Holding his body.  
Nick simply looked at his own body in third person. And Bogo holding it with tears down his eyes..  
So that's what Bogo meant by officer down.. That's why he called for a medic.  
Because Nick is down.  
"Nick is down... He's.. Down." Bogo bellowed, running out the building.  
"Wait what?! No, Bogo I'm right here!" Nick cried out, running after Bogo holding passed out Nick.  
It's weird how Nick is watching himself..  
It's like he's entered another dimension.  
Most likely the sixth. Where he's able to turn in 3D space in time and where time is a physical space.  
But how did he get here?  
Does this mean he's dead?  
What ever it is.  
He doesn't like this.. None of it.  
Under emotion, Nick ran. And suddenly the image faded.. And switched.  
It transitioned to Finnick. He stayed on the look out, waiting and waiting and then he stared at Bogo.. Walking with Nick's body..  
"Finnick! Hey buddy I'm right here man!" Nick literally screamed in his face. Waving his arms like some circus clown. "Finnick stop looking at that Nick.. Look at me!" Agony strained out his voice. He saw Finnick loose hope, because Finnick watched Bogo  
carry Nick with a slow left and right head turn.  
This gesture applied that Nick is no more.. Deceased.  
"Wait No Finnick I'm right here! Why aren't you listening to me!" Nick has never lost his mind this bad. He's screaming out his lungs.  
Why can't anyone hear him?  
"Finnick don't cry I'm right here!"  
Too late.. Finnick cried.. Ran off to help the bunnies, disgruntled and upset.  
Nick began to run after Finnick, until the image disappeared.  
Leaving darkness.  
All sound cut off. And Nick only heard himself, where he pulled on his furry head. "What's going on?!" He shouted. "I don't like this... I don't like this.. I.. Don't want this." He panted, shaking his head in disbelief.  
He thought nothing could get any worse..  
Until the image flowed back, revealing Judy.  
She stood beside Clawhauser. Gasping.  
Nick's heart sank in. Seeing her face drop faster than cutting on a light switch.  
"Judy.. Please say you see me. Please! See me already! Agh!"  
She didn't hear Nick. Instead she heard Bogo on the comms. Him saying. "Nick is down... He's.. Down." Again.  
"Judy don't listen to that. I'm right here. LOOK AT ME!" Nick weakened. His strength.. This stress and emotion really took a hit on his heart.. And his physical attributes.  
"Judy!" Nick tried grabbing her shoulder. But went through.  
Causing Nick to collapse on the dark floor.  
"Benjamin I'm alive!"  
No answer.  
Benjamin sat in grief.  
Judy raged in a thousand emotions, with her tears becoming a sea.  
Multiple polar bears came in the scene to strain her violent punches at objects and her throwing things around.  
"Judy stop!"  
She still kept on.. She took down seven polar bears.  
Nick watched the whole thing.  
He's seeing her dark side.. All of it.  
Yet Judy didn't mean it. She's only hurt.  
"Stop this is wrong Judy! Stop fighting!" Nick circled her, trying to gaze in her purple eyes. But she kept moving.  
And Nick watched Judy get taken away, as she kicked her feet in the air, shouting his name. Hoping all this is some nightmare..  
Soon. The image faded and then came back.  
It showed Judy in her apartment. . Screaming. Throwing things around, throwing tantrums, with her eyes red and her looking all destroyed.  
"Judy stop!" Nick held out his hand. Trying to hug her, console her.  
Sadly he kept passing right though her.  
"Judy PLEASE.. Look at me for crying out loud! AH! I'm alive!"  
He couldn't prove it.  
He can't pick up something, he tried and only passed through it.  
"Ahh... I don't like this." Nick said under a breath. Trying to gain composure.  
Which was impossible.  
Especially when he saw Judy throw her Carrot pen. Seeing it fly in the air, make contact against a hard wall. Then he heard it activate.. The pen said. "Nick.. You are the best guy in my life. The best fox, best police officer and best everything. When  
you Try Everything Nick. You become everything."  
After the pen went off. Judy lost her mind and cried herself to sleep.  
Nick couldn't hold her.. And the pen destroyed him. He thought he could stand and take all this in.. That's what he expected himself to do. To pull through this weird realm.  
Once the image made a transition..  
Nick fell on his knees..  
He's looking at himself in the hospital bed. And Judy crying beside his body.  
"No no no no! This can't be! I'm not dead Judy — I'M NOT! Ahh! Judy! Can you hear me?! JUDY!" Tears flowed out from Nick. And salvia slipped out his mouth. Sadness really kicked him in the heart.  
Nick couldn't speak anymore.  
He broke down. Mentally unstable, dangerously stressed and highly upset.  
"Nick.. I.."  
Hearing Judy call his name, only made things worse. .  
"Nick I wish I.. Told you that. I love you.. Because I really do.. I really do love you." Judy cried her words out.  
"Judy I do hear you! And I love you too! JUDY I LOVE YOU... Please hear me Judy. Ah! I DON'T LIKE THIS... Take me out of here! I can't die. I can't leave Judy alone to die. I can't stand to see her like this! Please who ever is responsible for taking  
me here.. Please tell me this is a dream. GET ME OUT! Ah!" Nick sniffled, fully on the floor now.  
Fully drained and heart broken.  
Slowly the image faded to a new one. Showing the same scene.. But this time Judy rested fast asleep on his chest. Snuggling him, curled onto him, wanting him to be alive again..  
And at this tragic moment for Nick. Pain filled his heart and everywhere else around his body.  
Seeing Judy like this.. He can't stand it.  
And him not able to do anything about it. He can't stand it.  
And the silent loud echoes of his yelling voice.. He can't stand that either.  
Silently echoing out to the world, and not being heard..

Judy

Judy got out of bed early this morning. Her alarm clock woke her up. She did her morning routine, as of getting her uniform on, brushing her teeth and leaving her apartment to her car.  
It was odd that no one roamed the streets.  
Guess she woke up so early?  
This makes no sense.  
Yet Judy was too tired and stressed to worry about it.  
Oddly enough. She felt like driving to the Burrows.. To her home.  
To think about about it, she's never seen her home yet. The after effects of it.  
What the flames did.  
Seeing it on the news hurt her.. Just imagine seeing it up close.  
It'll bust her heart open.  
Since Judy's up in her car driving, thinking of the Burrows. She went there, driving sluggishly slow. Unable to keep up with the speed limit.  
Thank goodness no one was around to honk at her.. Wait.  
No cars?  
Not a single vehicle roamed the roads, not in the Tundra, not in the rainforest.. Not anywhere.  
This is really weird, abnormal of anything.  
Maybe she missed some special event going on.  
Casually she shrugged, worried about this day.

After a long suspenseful drive. Judy made it. And she walked on the dead soil, ash colored her toes. Stained it black. Covering her white innocent colored fur to black.  
The color of evil.. Of nothing.. Of darkness.  
Judy wanted to break down and scream. But her voice is drained and her eyes can't cry no more. Sadness is at its highest potential. For her and Zootopia.  
Going back to her home... The graveyard of ash and burnt wood. The drought of crops and soil.  
The sounds of despair.. Quiet despair of silent echoes..  
Stunned and under shock, Judy took a visit to her house, her collapsed house.  
All of it fell. However a few walls stood up.  
Her rooms walls did. And she saw Wire's web, covered in ashes of her home.. Judy looked around inside and saw that broken window. Broken from the base ball.  
Judy analyzed the memory, also what she sees around her.. And saw irony.  
For the base ball represented danger. Her awareness of the broken window presented her sense of hearing. Her ears shot up high.. Like when Bogo announced Nick being down over the comm. The crashing verses of the base ball. Foreshadowed Judy's rage on  
the polar bears.  
And the broken home.. Shattered home.  
Foreshadowed her heart. Her heart being shattered.. From Nick's condition.  
Before Judy stepped foot in her room. She heard some gliding sound around her.  
She yelped and turned. And saw a paper.  
A small clean, torn piece of paper below her dark feet.  
Judy couldn't read the small words.  
So she picked it up under curiosity.  
Then she read it out loud. "The Sahara cruise.. The Burrows. The..."  
And that's all the paper read. It stopped at "The." Not revealing the location name.  
Judy didn't think anything of it.  
Until she remembered Mayor Lionheart's speech. It flowed right through her head and goosebumps delivered right though her dense bones. Judy covered her mouth, gasping in shock.  
"This morning. A group of firefighters found shards of propane tanks.." Judy said in her mind, repeating Mayor Lionheart's speech "Empty oil barrels and some burnt paper that has the names. Sahara Cruise and The Burrows.." Judy scattered her brain, searching  
for what he said next.  
Which is ""How ever this list continues.. But is marked out, unable to be read."  
Now Judy can't remember from this point.  
"C'mon Judy! Think!" She yelled at herself.. And found the final words she needed to remember. "The Sahara Cruise explosion. That was not an accident. But planned. And this devastating fire has been planned."  
Planned... This whole thing was planned..  
Judy panted, unable to breathe. Hyperventilating at the max.  
That phrase "has been planned." Broke her mind.  
Judy thought this moment couldn't get any harsh or cruel.. Until a deep.. Really deep dark, crisp soulless voice whispered..  
Whispered to her from every direction.  
It said. "Turn it around.. Turn it around.. Turn the paper.." Chuckling in a whisper.  
Judy obeyed the voice.. That scary demonic voice. Turning the paper around..  
Only one word displayed.. Just one word.. Which said "Nick."  
"Oh my.. No no no.. NO!" Judy screamed.  
The demonic voice only laughed at her.  
Judy ran off.. Went to her car.. To the hospital. And she sprinted into Nick's room. And saw him going crazy. His pulse going rapid, stuff spewing out his mouth. Some type of weird foam.  
His body went crazy.. And his pulse started fading.  
"NICK NO! Dr Jack! Where are you! I need you. Help! Ah! PLEASE SOME ONE HE'S GOING TO DIE!" Judy panicked, bellowing her eyes out.  
"NICK!" Judy screamed over and over again.  
She tried helping him.. But it was too late..  
His pulse stopped.. And he died.. Just like that.  
Just like that.

"Agh!" Judy woke up again. Screaming.  
Her phone woke her up. Buzzing off. Her alarm woke her up.  
And Judy took a look around herself and saw she was in bed.. In regular clothes, not in uniform and her feet weren't covered in ash.  
"Night mare.." Judy said in a whisper. "It wasn't real.."  
To confirm it. Judy visited paw hospital and saw Nick. Still in his coma.. Not dead.  
But recovering.. Slowly recovering. 


	20. Day 8 So Emotional

Judy

"Hey Jude the dude." Said her father. "How are you this morning?" Did Stu really have to ask?  
Doesn't the look on her face express it all?  
Judy sighed, not covering her emotion. "Yeah.. It's.. Just that I had a nightmare dad. Nick died in this dream.. Something killed him and it was horrible.. It felt real dad, vivid and cold.. I'm just glad Nick is okay and not dead. Starting with today.  
He's been out for three days.. This coma is really killing me."  
"Stay positive Judy. He'll come back, I know he will." Her sweet mother announced, pep talking her. "Judy do you know what a nightmare signifies?"  
"What?"  
"It means you're scared. Distressed and influenced under the pressure of fear. Most nightmares are false. However. A nightmare does spit out some type of real trouble in your life and you must find that trouble."  
Judy pondered about it. What her smart mother said.  
Then answered. "It's the case... The case not being solved. That's the type of trouble. And I must stop who ever engendered this fire to our home and destroyed the cruise ship." Confidently Judy announced herself. Taking charge of her duty again. At least  
her voice said so.  
"Are you going to do this alone?" Her father asked, concerned.  
"Maybe.. But I want to avenge Nick. Catch this slick criminal."  
"Do you know what this victim looks like?"  
"I... No - no I don't." Now she's really thinking about the master mind who planned this.  
She needs some kind of evidence.  
And does she have any?  
No.  
How will she find the answer?  
Visit her crumbled home.. See what she can find.  
She should talk to Mayor Lionheart. He might have some clear evidence for her.  
Bogo could lend her a few locations for her to go to.  
Other officers could chat with her on possible leads..  
But all this thinking.. Is stressing her.  
"I will start tomorrow." Judy said. "I'm out of it today. Especially from that dream."  
Stu held Bonnie close, nodding at Judy. "Okay Judy the dude. Make sure you stay safe from the places you go."  
"Yeah" her mother agreed.  
"I'll make sure of it. And can we get some pancakes? I'm really hungry dad."  
Stu chuckled. "Of course. Let's eat and wake the kids up. I'm sure they'll be happy to eat with you."  
Judy smiled softly. Eating with those kids makes her day. Them and their ridiculous stories. Gets her positive levels up.

Necklace

Necklace meditated.. Mediated about peace, serenity, tranquility and hope for a new place of food supply.  
No one disturbed her.  
Not her father, not anyone and not even Bun.  
As Necklace medicated she learned something.. That the only way for true peace is to stop hiding secrets from everyone.  
So she must tell Bun her true feelings of spiders.. And that she's practically in love with one. She needs to tell her father as well.  
How will Bun react?  
How will Windlor feel about this?  
Necklace can't begin to imagine how they'll act upon this.. But they need to know.  
And she will tell them, whether she wants to or not.

Gazelle

When Wire left and went away, Gazelle saddened. She really needed someone to talk to since of that displeased crowd of fans. .  
At least Wire left a message spelt in a web saying "left to like do something, brb" yes he did include a comma.  
And the word like.  
So he didn't leave without notice.  
For some reason. Seeing that comma and the word like made her smile, how Wire took time to make the web and spell that message.  
He is a real friend.  
Indeed he is.  
Since it's the start of a new week and Gazelle is left alone with her thoughts. She started working on her album, spitting out ideas, verses, notes and such.  
She put her mind to work. Didn't stop until a certain word flew in her head.  
One single word to change any life, a powerful laconic word;  
Love.  
The word love didn't submerge her to think so strongly of her family, her fans, that question "have you ever been in love." Or any of that.  
She instantly started thinking of Dr. Ü.  
His yellow eyes and black fur.  
Why does the word love make her think of him? Why does pop up in her head?  
Gazelle has no emotional connection with him, he's a stranger to her and she barely knows him. She can't be in love with Ü. There's no way.  
That's stupid.  
You can't be in love with someone you barely know.  
Or.. Can you?  
What ever the answer is.  
She's day dreaming of this wolf.  
And she can't define why.  
It's a phenomenal attraction and action.  
What ever Gazelle is feeling for Jack.  
It must be weird, it must be crazy.  
But isn't that the point of love?

Judy

(After noon)

Judy stayed with Nick in the after noon hours. By his bed, watching him. Seeing his ears twitch, his feet kick a little and tense up.  
Those little moves told Judy that he is alive and that one day he will wake up.  
But Judy can't wait any longer.  
She needs him to wake up now.  
And every time Judy steps in this room, she feels herself get emotional.  
That's because she debates on herself whether if Nick will live or not.  
Easily tears poured forth from her eyes.  
No one else was in the room.  
Only her and Nick.  
"Nick.. If you can hear me.. I miss you and I need you.. What would my life be without you?" She began sniffling. "Life would be normal Nick and I don't want that. I want a weird life — and a crazy life and it begins with you.. You and me together.."  
When she said together. She lost it.  
Bellowed against her raging sadness and went on her knees.  
No one is here to comfort her, pat her shoulder and tell her that everything's going to be okay..  
That's what Judy thought..  
Until someone started speaking, talking low and slow.  
"All.. All you bunnies.. So emotional."  
Instantly Judy knew who this was.. Who said this.  
And what do you know.  
Judy looked up and saw Nick.. Eyes open and looking right at her soul. He had the deepest smile in his eyes and on his lips.  
Judy gasped, unable to speak. Unable to do anything but watch Nick. And get so emotional.  
"What, are you just going to sit there Carrot?" He laughed a little.  
Insanely fast Judy forced herself upon him. Hugging him tight and resting on his chest. Hearing his beating heart.  
Drastically she cried, letting Nick's fur soak her happy tears.  
"Carrot.. I'm okay.. I." Nick coughed, tensing himself. "I'm okay."  
"Oh my.. Nick I missed you.. I missed you so much!" She cried happily to him, managing to look into his eyes.  
"I heard you Carrot.. How life would be normal without me." Nick cooed to her, stroking her head, around her long ears and feeling her cheeks.  
Judy's reaction to this was to hold his moving hand. And feel her tears be cleaned.. By his fingers.  
"Together.." Nick whispered. "Together we will live forever."  
Judy believed this.  
His eyes... His touch. His energy and his pulsing heart told her so.  
"Nick.. Oh you have no idea how bad I missed your voice. Your eyes and your words. I can't believe you're here.. Oh my I'm crying so much Nick. You've been gone for about three days and I've been miserable.. I can't live without you Nick. I need you Nick..  
More than ever. You're the most important and crucial step in my life. The missing puzzle piece to my heart and.. And.. The only lit candle in my dark world." If only Judy could control her tears and crying voice.  
"Shh.. Don't cry no more Carrot. I'm here now. I'm alive. With you upon my heart."  
Nick sure does know how to flatter Judy. And Judy sure does know how to get Nick crazy for her.  
Just when things got out of hand for Judy.. With the emotions and such.  
Nick lifted her chin, with his fingers. With his soft touch.  
"I need to tell you something." Gently he whispered.  
Judy gazed into his passionate eyes, that awed for her.  
"What is it?"  
"I love you.."  
There it is.. Nick said it.  
Finally said the L word to her.  
But that's not all..  
For the next thing he did was elevate his lips upon hers.. And kissed her.  
Caressed her lips. With eyes closed, hands around her hips, ears raised to the heavens and feet crunching with satisfaction.  
Judy can't explain how she felt..  
The kiss.. The moment.  
This proud moment.  
Gah.. So beautiful. Just beautiful for her.  
And for Nick.  
"I love you too." Judy said it back. Overwhelmed in her heart. "I love you so much Nick.. I do.. I do, I so do love you." And now she cried. Repeating herself over and over again and feeling his lips and feeling his heart and his closed eyes on fire for  
her.  
"I love you Judy.. I do. More than blue berries."  
Judy wanted to laugh, but couldn't over these emotions.  
"Wow." Nick said, gazing in her eyes and around her sweet face. "You're so beautiful. So cute.. Judy you're the most beautifulest girl I've ever met." He cooed. "I could live for a thousand years, I could live for eternity or when the whole world ends  
and I won't find a girl whose as bright and gorgeous as you. — you set my heart on fire and engulf my soul in butter flies.. You do things to me Judy.. Things I can't describe to you in words."  
Judy bloomed in red over the whole thing. She didn't think he thought about her in this way.. Not on a big level that is.  
"How would you describe this feeling if you could?" It took so much of her energy to say that without busting in tears.  
"By this."  
Nick kissed her.  
This time it lasted long.  
Long enough to make him cry.  
So now he's as emotional as Judy.  
He's...  
So emotional.


	21. Day 9 Together

Nick & Judy

The morning swept by like Christmas morning. Judy flipped out of bed with unexplainable energy and rushed to Paw Hospital.  
She checked in with Dr. Ü in his office. For he had an announcement to make. Before Nick's release.  
"So Judy." Said the happy wolf, in his bright black and yellow tuxedo.  
Pretty strange for him to be wearing a tux.  
But eh.  
It's him. He keeps it classy. "I checked with Nick. His heart rate, pulse, brain's chemistry levels and his blood circulation flow.. And from the conclusions of this.. I must say." Jack blew a breath, then gazed in her anticipated eyes, hopping around  
like the bunny she is.  
"Nick is healthy. With one problem. Now don't worry about this problem, Nick is a little handicap. Meaning; he's on crutches. He'll be like this for three days, possibly a weak." Ü sighed under relief. "So. What are you waiting for Judy? Go to him." He  
smiled.  
"Oh my gosh thank you so much!" Judy shouted louder than she should've. She didn't care.  
So what if the whole world hears her scream for Nick? Or chant his name like its the only thing she can say?  
Honor of Jack's help. Judy gave him a quick hug and left the room.  
Oddly. She ran passed Gazelle.  
And Gazelle was walking right in Jack's office, nervously she went in.  
Judy only shrugged, turned a few corners, passing rooms and other halls.  
To Nick's room she ran.  
Before you know it.  
He presented himself there.  
Not in the cranky hospital bed or in that small room.  
Outside of it.  
Free, open again to the world.  
Seeing Nick again nerved her, star stuck her purple eyes.  
Nick stood in his casual stance, but different this time.. For he held crutches for support, allowing him to stand and wave.  
"Hi... Heh.. Wow — goose bumps." Judy said, rocking herself nervously. Like a washing machine.  
"It's me and you again Judy. I'm back.. Well sorta. Just a little handicap and slow. Not slow as flash though." Nick joked. Seeing Judy's smile blossom. "I'm not able to walk right. It'll take three days or so and I'll be all better."  
Judging from the looks of it, that seems about right. His legs are shaking a little. Off balance.  
"I'll help you with that Nick and — you know what this reminds me of?"  
"What?"  
"The time you held me when I cut my leg. Remember that?"  
Steadily. The fox shook his head. "I do. I didn't want to leave you there. That would hurt my feelwhings."  
The way feelwhings expressed from his voice, made her think about the old Nick.  
When she threatened to arrest him. When he said "for what? Hurting you feelwhings?"  
How can Judy forget that moment?  
How can she forget anything Nick has said and done?  
She can't. It's impossible.  
"This time I'm holding you." The rabbit coaxed. "No no no.." He refused, dropping his crutches, leaning on her. "We're going to hold each other Judy." And drove himself close to her face. "Do you know why Purple eyes?"  
Sweat trickled from her hands. Her tail couldn't get anymore crazy.  
"W–why?"  
"Cause, we're together now."  
Then he kissed her. Carefully he did.  
Treating her lips like a fragile package, ready for shipping. (get it? I said shipping.. Cause I ship Nick and Judy. HA! I'm so stupid x) )  
"So what? I'm your girlfriend now?"  
"I don't know." Nick shrugged. "Am I your boyfriend?"  
Judy sat still, with a brain fart; unable to do anything or say anything. Only stand lively as a statue.  
"Oh Carrot of course your my girlfriend. And of course I'm your boyfriend. I mean. We are partners right?" Oh sneaky Nick. Such a sly fox.. Who sure is sneaky..  
Judy blushed.  
In fever.  
Nick fever that is.  
"Nick quit making me blush." She joked.  
"What are you going to arrest me? Oh wait you can't. I'm your partner." He nudged her, smiling so hard at her.  
"Shut up already! If you keep resisting me I will hit you."  
Nick didn't listen. "You should hit me in the lips." He recommended. "Don't you agree Bunny?"  
Judy giggled, kissed him shyly. "There. Now let me take you home."  
"Alright." Nick shrugged, all day dreamed from Judy.

Finally.. Judy walked with Nick.  
Well, holding Nick. Since he dropped his crutches to use her.  
"Wow I missed this car." Nick said, popping in the passenger seat.  
"It's been three days since you were out Nick. Worst time of my life."  
He couldn't agree more with her.  
"It sucked Judy. I had a nightmare over you and it was horrible. A three day nightmare to say the least. – I know I just got up out the hospital, but.. I'm tired. So as you take me home. I'm going to sleep. Don't drive us into a van okay?" He beamed at  
her, then closed his eyes.  
Judy smirked..  
Luckily Nick didn't catch it.  
And Judy's lucky that Nick isn't catching on.  
For Judy knows where Nick lives and she's not taking him under that bridge.. Never she will.  
She finds it funny. How Nick never told her where he lived a he's not aware she knows, yet insists to take him home.  
Tired Nick can't think.

"Okay we're here Nick.. Nick? – Nicky?" No answer, just his snoring.  
Gee, he's out of it today.  
How could she get his attention?  
There's only one way to find out.  
"NICK LOOK FREE BLUEBERRIES!"  
Nick shot up, hitting his head in the process. "Where?! – ow my head."  
Judy laughed at him, kicking her feet in the air like some dumb bunny.  
"Ha ha. Ha ha. Funny Carrot." He joked. "Wait. This isn't my home. This is uh... You're apartment complex?"  
"Mhm. Sure is Nick. You're living with me now."  
"Heh... You're kidding."  
"Dead serious Nick. Your living with me. You're not going to live under that nasty bridge anymore."  
"Wait. How'd you know? How'd you know that was my home?" Easily he freaked out.  
"Finnick told me. And since we're.. Partners now shouldn't this be the best thing ever?"  
He should've known Finnick would tell her.  
"Carrot. I don't want to bother you. I can't live with you – I mean I'd love to. It's a dream come true. But. What if I bother you?" Sincerely he said this.  
"Nick.. My handsome green eyed fox." Lovingly she announced herself, placing her hand on his. "You'd never bother me. Even if all you wanted to talk about is blue berries. I don't know what we can do but.. I know one thing. We can take care of each other  
and spend our nights talking. Talking about anything.. I mean just imagine it Nick." Her voice day dreamed it. Soaked in the unimaginable happiness she'll have.  
Nick did imagine it alright. Sounded great, but his nerves are extremely high from hearing this. "O-okay. I'll live with you.. Gah it's gonna be nerve wrecking.. And wonderful." He couldn't be anymore honest.  
"At least you have a roof over your head again." She smiled to Nick, seeing his eyes shine for her.  
"True. And thank you Judy. It means a lot that you're doing this for me."  
"Of course I'd do this for you Nick. I mean. Heh.. I love you."  
"What I didn't hear you? Those birds outside are so noisy." Nick grinned happily at her. "You should come closer."  
No doubt that she did, approached personally close, took a hold of his ear and whispered. "I love you." Judy giggled. "Trouble fox."  
"Aww Judy. I love you too."  
For the truth. All Judy needs is Nick.  
Her job, duties and all that isn't as value to her as Nick.  
She almost lost Nick and she doesn't want that to happen again..

"Sorry for the mess." Judy sighed, cleaning dirty clothes on her floor, putting clean clothes in her wardrobe.  
"Eh, it's fine Carrot. Wow this room is pretty small." By looking around, he noticed her bed. Meant for one person. Her alarm clock. Nick hates those things. A closet and a few other common furniture placed around.  
"I'll sleep on the floor Carrot."  
"Nope." Quickly she denied. "You're sleeping on the bed. With me."  
She's sure of it to.  
Nick isn't. He's tensed and utterly nervous.  
"It'll be just like the hospital Nick, but without the beeping machines. And smell." She implied, yawning.  
Eventually he agreed, lazily placing himself on the bed. "Wow this is way better than dirt." He laughed, sorta relieved now.  
Judy laid right beside him, messing with his nose, feeling his ears and playing with his unamused face. "So.. Is this what I have to deal with?"  
Judy giggled. "Pretty much. I mean you asked for it."  
Nick gazed at her, dilating over hers. "I can't believe it Judy. I'm in your apartment room, living with you." Then looked to her. "Laying here beside you."  
"Things happen Nick. And this is the best thing. Us, being together and in love."  
"Yeah." Nick agreed. "Sure is beautiful. — sure is."  
With that said.  
Nick fell fast asleep, holding her.  
Keeping her in his arms, as if it's the last thing he'll hold in a long, long time.


	22. Day 10 Unknown Presence

Unknown

Deep in the depths of a cave.. Out of Zooptopia. Is the lair. Lair of time. Of ancient strings of old roots. Of untamed evil.  
And inside beholds the heartless victim. Who conflicted Zootopia, who shook Zootopia's kingdom.  
He's simply meditating, coiled around a crystal rock.  
Sat there for hours.  
Long hours.  
Then peeled his cyan eyes open, once he heard a rock fall.  
"The great harvest recognizes my intentions.. Let it be so I bestow my trials." Said the victim, dark and demonic. "Destruction is only one certain type of nature. Colder than water.. Hard to see. Hard to.. Release out from."  
Demonically. He laughed, untangling himself from the giant glowing crystal.  
Watching the glorious glow. The glowing colors of fire.. Orange.  
"When will you presume to strike again?" Said another voice. In multiple voices, low scary tunes and high voices. Fusing a symphony of scary strings.  
Composed only for time's understanding.  
"When ever the array of motion begins to stop."  
"You do realize we don't have the time.. We're out of it." Aggressively the voice said.  
"Then make me as thickened. Turn my mutual self in gravitons. soak my physics in existence to the highest realm. Let me become king."  
"In time.. In time." The eerie voice said.  
The mysterious victim shook his head. "Time is what we do not have."  
"Then crown yourself a new place!" It shouted, booming the cave. "You don't have the power. And to obtain it.. You know what you must do. And motion never stops. Even if frozen at the lowest degree." Suddenly the voice leaped, showing itself, wearing  
some cloak.  
All old and bent from time.  
He stands as an unknown breed of.. Nature.  
"Don't wait any longer. For I sense a prophecy.. That's not on our side.. Go. I will fill your mind with a plan. Surely it will not be an issue. For you."  
"Not at all." The victim smirked. Going out the caves.. To Zootopia.  
To another district.  
For he has a plan.  
There's no way it can't work.

Wire

"No.. Look Pillar I'm not going to live at home again. Everyone there rejects me and I'm sick of it." Wire made himself clear. More than a thousand times he did.  
Pillar only looked to him. "Please.. Come back home. I miss you. I hate talking about sacking insects all the time. I'd rather talk about jumping on leaves and feeling the wind on my back." Sincerely he spoke.  
"Pillar. I'm on a quest. To find Necklace and..  
Tell her something."  
How could Pillar not know what he wants to say to her? His voice sounded so slow and emotional.  
"Before you go on to your epic quest. Can you come visit? There's.. Something going on with Fog. He is up to something."  
"My father? There's something always going on with him Pillar."  
Pillar shook his head. Disagreeing. "No. No this is serious. He's hosting a meeting for ALL spiders. He's planning something and I want you to hear it before you go off."  
"Fine.. Okay okay!. I'm just visiting only to hear this valuable meeting alright?"  
"Understood! Meeting starts ten minutes from  
Now, so let's go!"  
Wire rushed with him. Jumping from grass to grass and from leaf to leaf.  
Forward they went to Fantage Point; home of the spiders.  
Since of this meeting thing.  
Wire gave in.  
By far his father Fog has only hosted one meeting with all and every spider.  
In that meeting he talked about scarcity of food and the start of a ration system. Which that was long ago.  
Back when his mother was around.  
Knowing this.  
The meeting must be important. .

"Sit anywhere." Fog simply said in the mic. "This intervention will start in ten minutes." Shortly he disappeared from the stage, to the back area.  
The meeting hosted inside a giant hollow tree stomp. Which is Fantage Point's main hall.  
"Wow.. So many spiders here Pillar."  
"I know. We should sit upside down. Let's hope there's room."  
"Yeah." Nervously Wire glanced around. Watching other spiders give him these dirty looks, rejecting him and revolting him.  
Wire really hates it here. No one accepts him.  
For reasons.  
But one main reason is because he's literally the ONLY colorful spider around.  
He's the only peacock spider.  
His father is a black widow.  
His mother is a peacock spider, like him.  
Pretty interesting mix of spider blood.  
Fortunately Wire lacks the black widow blood.  
Due to him being overly generous and nice.  
"What are you doing here!" Yelled some spider. Pointing to Wire. "For the same reason as you. Duh." He didn't have time to deal with negative feed back.  
Pillar didn't even bother to say anything. It's best if he doesn't. He could get himself kicked out.  
"Wire. Right there." Pillar pointed with his machine leg. "An empty space for us."  
"Let's take it."  
Pillar agreed and climbed over to the selected spot.  
"Hope it's nothing like, bad." Wire sighed.  
"I don't know Wire.. Fog has been vivid in his language lately.. He's pretty darn angry. And if he sees you in this crowd.. Man. He'll flip his switch."  
"Let's hope he doesn't see me. Let's hope so."  
If his father spots him.  
Nothing good will happen.

"Settle down everyone." Said a speaker. "Shh. Quiet down —. That's better." Silence filled the room. "Now I'd like to present to you our leader. Fog."  
Everyone began chanting out for him, watching Fog the widow place himself on the rough podium.  
And silence came back again, as the crowd watched his lips form words.  
"I have an important announcement to make. It's about the Mantis species. It's more of a simple speech really." Fog paused. Eyeing the crowd. Wire got scared, hiding close to his friend.  
"I'd like to say that we are being blamed by Windlor. The mantis leader. He thinks we caused the burning of the crops and there food supply. He thinks we're fools. Some unintelligent race of dumb spiders!" Now Fog began shouting, in confidence. "I have  
a plan folks. I'm really tired of Windlor blaming us for so many things. Throwing tantrums and such. My plan is that we invade Whisper Willows tomorrow night! Strike them hard and make them wish they never said what they said about us!"  
Instantly everyone cheered.  
Wire looked to Pillar.. Worried. "We need to warn Windlor." Wire whispered.  
Pillar shocked his eyes. "I'm coming with you."  
Wire let him.  
Wire didn't hear the whole speech. He left quietly out.  
Him and Pillar.  
For they really need to warn Windlor.  
Even if he doesn't believe.  
Wire needs to save Necklace.  
From his relentless father.


	23. Day 10 Tension

Mayor Lionheart

Day ten arrives and Mayor Lionheart has yet another speech to exhort. He's been with Bogo ever since the after events of Nick and the shake of Zootopia. Him and Bogo went around to Sahara desert, tundra town and all other districts.  
Investigating for clues, and they found something. . Something of nondescript, indistinguishable.  
What was it? Was it possibly a.. Animal? Him and Bogo don't know. Certainly it didn't have any legs. Or arms..  
But they both get the feeling it has to do with the Sahara cruise explosion and the Burning of the Burrows.  
So Mayor Lionheart decided to reveal to Zootopia; a find him and Bogo discovered.

"I'm glad many of you could make it." Said Bogo on the podium. "If you didn't, I don't care."  
The ZPD understood the joke, yet not anyone else. "I'd like to announce of a strange animal. That can be a – threat. Mayor Lionheart will give you the details so welcome him."  
Multiple claps flew from the crowd, as Mayor Lionheart made ways to the podium.  
"Glad you cared to get up there Bogo." Said Nick, watching Bogo sit beside him.  
"I got paid to do it so. That's fair enough." He shrugged. "I'm glad your okay though Nick."  
"Did you get paid to say that to?" Nick grinned. "Do you want to loose your badge? I suggest you be quiet. So Shh!" Bogo focused in on Lionheart.  
And so did Nick.  
"My fellow citizens. A discovery has been made. Bogo and I might have found a possible lead to what caused the.. Explosion of Sahara Cruise and the crisis at The Burrows."  
Instantly the crowd went nuts. Standing to ask questions and ranting about the mystery.  
Judy held onto Nick's arm for safety.  
Bogo tensed himself, getting ready incase of a riot or something.  
"Settle down." Mayor Lionheart charged, keeping his voice steady.  
Once the crowd went quiet, he elaborated. "This villain of some sort.. Isn't from here. It's strange and not anything we've seen before — here's a picture of the foe."  
A huge dense picture revealed itself on a giant screen. A brightened image of a traffic cam photo. Showing a distorted tube like figure on a silent road.  
Nick jumped back in his chair, jolted and disturbed.. Then excused himself without an explanation.  
Just walked away with his new crutches, out of sight.  
He didn't dare to answer Judy. So Judy followed along with him.  
Where they could talk without ears over them.  
Bogo wanted to know as well. Yet had to stay incase the crowd went wild.  
Which they were.  
And upon the wild crowd, Bogo used his battle cry voice. "Everyone settle down! I know there's so many unanswered questions. So many mysteries. And your disgruntled actions are not helping! So please be quiet."  
Harshly they listened, toning down and muting themselves.  
"Thank you. Now go ahead Mayor. Inform us."  
"Thanks Bogo." Mayor sighed. "This picture has been taken at 2:14 in the morning at the Sahara District. It seems like this thing crossed an empty highway. To the sands. . But From the shape of this thing. This villain. It has no legs nor arms but a tube  
like body that's able to bend in nondescript ways."  
"Why don't you know if it's not an animal?!" Shouted a random citizen.  
"Because it doesn't have fur. It has... Non-furry fur. It has skin like an elephant." Lionheart couldn't explain it.  
"How do you know it's part of the tragic events?!" Said another person.  
"This recording was captured at the time the Sahara cruise exploded. I have watched the traffic cam of it. It slid itself, using its body to move in motion."  
"Show us the tape!" Yelled so many people.  
"I'm afraid I can't. For it has been erased as I and Bogo were watching it. So we only have this photo."  
"What?!" The crowd screamed frantically.  
Most panicked. Some sat in shock.  
And Mayor Lionheart tried giving reason, but the crowd up roared. Not giving him a change to listen.  
Soon as the crowd got violent. ZPD got in defense and tried taming the angry crowd.  
It's like a hive of mad wasps. If one stings they all sting. .

Nick & Judy

Mayor Lionheart revealed a screenshot of the victim. Some tube bodied creature. With no legs nor arms. Only a body.  
Nick jolted back from seeing this.. Because he saw it before.. He saw it during the events of the Burning Burrows. Laid his eyes upon it in Judy's house, when trying to escape the roaring fire. He stared right into its Cyan diamond eyes, and watched it  
linger into the flames. To never be seen again.  
So much evil displayed from those sharp eyes. And it's black skin petrified Nick to stand still. Skin darker than black, eyes brighter than fire.  
Many images of this thing popped in his head. Making it difficult for him to listen. Also memories popped in his head.. Memories he wished he forgotten.  
With no consent, he got up. Walked away with his crutches.. Thinking about that victim.. And his vivid dream of Judy. And other things..

"Nick.. Hey! Where are you going!" She caught up with him. Facing in front of him. "Nick are you okay?" Sincerely she spoke, looking at his worried face.  
"Yeah Carrot.. I.." Carefully he walked, making ways to a bench for a seat.  
"You what?" Judy said, taking a seat next to him.  
"I saw that thing before. During the fire of The Burrows I saw it in your house. It had these diamond eyes. Colored cyan, more bright than the fire. It has black skin and looked right at me. All I could see in its eyes is – Evil.. Corruption and.. Destruction."  
Deeply Nick thought about this creature. All tensed up and worried.  
"Nick. What ever this thing is. We're going to find it and take it down.. Together we will... Nick?. Are you crying?"  
Sure enough.. He is.  
Having a mental breakdown on the bench. Whimpering and holding his eyes.  
What can Judy do about this?  
Her lover is shedding rivers of tears, falling on his police uniform.  
"Nick.. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah.. It's – um.." He sniffled. "It's my mothers birthday today. She's 47 years of age now. Last time I got to spend a birthday with her was when I was twelve years old."  
"What happened? Why are you so upset Nick?"  
From his streaming tears. Something serious happened to him.. Something drastic.  
"Do you wanna know something else Carrot?"  
"What?"  
"When I was twelve. During her birthday, I recorded my voice singing happy birthday to her. My father sang with me in that recording." Nick sniffled, catching a breath. "My father brung that recording to her while she slept in the hospital bed.. She was  
dying of a brain tumor Judy. Doctors shook there head at young me and my father. Saying she won't have much longer to live. — so we made the recording and later that day she got to hear it." Nick closed his eyes.. Remembering the moment. Sinking himself  
back in time.  
"In return my mom recorded herself singing happy birthday to me.. Do- do you know why Judy?"  
She didn't answer. Sat speechless.  
Only zoned on his eyes, tearing up just like him.  
"Because she wouldn't live long enough to celebrate my next birthday. So she recorded her voice. Sent it to me and.. And.." Nick almost lost it.. He stained his voice back in place to continue. "After she made that recording she died.. Died in the hospital  
bed. And I wasn't there when she passed away." Now Nick bursted into tears.  
Crying bad as the time he's been rejected from being a scout ranger.  
He curled on the bench, right into Judy's lap, needing comfort.  
Immediately Judy embraced his head. Rocked him back and forth. Hearing his cry.  
"There there Nick.. Shh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for your loss."  
Her words erupted his tears. Made him weep more. "When she passed away my father became an alcoholic and abused me. So. So I ran away and became the awful man I should've never been.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to become a trouble fox.."  
Judy didn't say a word. She cried slowly.. Holding him. Feeling his brokenness.  
"Every time it's my birthday I play that recording. And hear my mothers voice sing to me again. And I miss it so much. Judy I can't begin to explain to you my misery over her loss." Nick is saying everything to her.. Everything. And he's not scared to  
tell her. Not anymore. Not at all.  
"When my dad started abusing me. I saw corruption and evil in his eyes. So much evil. Just like those things eyes.. Evil as its cyan eyes."  
For the rest of the hour. Nick cried on her lap. And fell asleep, in Judy's soft lap.


	24. Day 10 Gazelle

Pretty long chapter so yay :) 3,000+ words  
This is by far the longest chapter!

Gazelle

Two days ago. (Day 8) Gazelle fell under deep sleep. Dreamed of Dr. Ü. His thick wolf accent, tamed yellow eyes and rich colored personality.  
What ever Ü is doing. Gazelle's fragile heart is attracted to it. Pulled to his famous science.  
Not one thing seems wrong about him.  
Sure Gazelle hardly knows the guy, but he seems so right. Perfect form of a painting, pure in knowledge. Vast about style. Suitable font any writer or reader would praise.

(Day 9) When daylight struck the steady sky. Gazelle awoke, sprung out of bed. Readied  
Herself and headed to Jack's office, have a word with him, form conversations with him about anything. Just as long as she gets to hear his deep voice again. And see him in his suit as well.  
Fear didn't dare stumble across her mind. Not until she passed Judy and stepped in his office.  
Her nerves struck her to meet his eyes again.  
More than surprised Dr. Jack looked to her, sort of confused.  
"Gazelle? I'm blissed to see you. Pardon the mess of papers. All the ones on my desk just came in this morning." He chuckled, tidying his space. "Have a seat Gazelle"  
She obeyed. Sitting close to him. Stirring up her nerves.  
"I um. Came by to ask you a question actually. I mean I know it's early in the morning, maybe your head isn't so awake yet, but I need your opinion over something."  
"And what is that Gazelle?" No tired expression covered his face.  
"What... What is love to you?" Bravely, Gazelle asked. Hoping to get some information about him. Like to see if he's with some one. If he's taken or not.  
And if he isn't.. Gazelle wants to reserve that spot. To be his.  
Jack lowered his paper work. Smiling in the process. "Love is something more. Something we can't yet understand." He paused. "Maybe love is some kind of evidence. Some token that transcends through the dimensions of – space and time. And you know. In  
this planet and in this universe I adore someone who I need, whom I desire, whom I.. Admire so much. Who I know feels the same way." Jack sighed, rather distant from happiness.  
He Narrowed right into Gazelle's eyes. "Love is the one thing Gazelle. That we're capable of perceiving that transcends through the dimensions of.. Time's arrow and relevant space. This is what I go with about love, even if I don't understand it. And  
besides. We're not suppose to understand love and it's multi-dimensional energy. We're suppose to embrace it. Feel ourselves glow around it.. I say love is a token because one side is love, the other is respect. To love you need to respect. To respect  
you need to love. Both halves of the token is important. Maybe I sound crazy, or weird. But what is life if your none of that?"  
Flattered Gazelle, sculpted frozen. Trying not to look so impressed over his mind blowing speech.  
Jack didn't try reading her, instead. Wondered why she stepped in. Surely their must be something else in her mind.  
But what is it?  
"I also have something else in Mind to ask." (HA. The word Mind is a song from Jack Ü! Its a pun, don't judge me -.-)  
"I'm listening."  
"What does feather in ones cap mean? I'm just wondering. Cause you said that to me when I first met you."  
Ü only smiled. With his eyes and his lips. "It means; something to be proud of. So you should be proud of whom you are Gazelle. You're a singer. A star. Shining like the beautiful grains from the sands of Sahara."  
At ease, he wrote on a card. Drawing a conclusion. "Therefore You are certainly a feather in ones cap. And here —have this. It's my number incase you have anymore questions to ask, or if you have anything to say."  
Boy did she feel excited to have his number.  
Out in front of him, she almost jumped in glory. Wanted to praise the good start of the day from this monumental achievement. Having his number.  
"Thanks." Gazelle shrugged, trying to not show her hype.  
"As you're here. There is something I intend to ask."  
"Ask away."  
"You have one common red flower and one red rose. Which one is more appealing in the eyes?  
The common flower or the red rose?"  
He only gave her a simple eye-brows raised glare, curious of what she'll say.  
"The red rose."  
"Why is that? Because it's more popular in society? It's abundant in style? Able to be worn and still look gentle?" Ü chuckled, pointing at his suit. Where a red flower stood. "This is a simple red flower I have picked from my garden. It's not a rose  
Gazelle. It's not popular in fashion or recommended vastly such as the elegant red rose. But why is it I'm wearing this simple flower and it's able to shift you so still? Inverse your bold qualities." Jack took a breath, shifting his eyes over hers.  
"So I want to ask you something else."  
Heart boggling Gazelle, didn't speak. Rather silenced in awe.  
Her silence already answered him; to state the question.  
"You asked me about the word Love. What it means to me. You did at a time like this; early in the morning. Pop stars like you don't usually visit a humble individual. I'm quite pleased to know you've come back in my presence. But for what? I'm just a  
common wolf Gazelle. Common and not as fancy as an Arctic Wolf, dashing in a slick design. I'm like the red common flower. Not of a red rose."  
Through the whole way. Gazelle's eyes grew and dilated at max potential. "Dr. Jack. You're a smart wolf. Dashing, fancy and knowledgable. You may not be a red rose. But you certainly know how to become one." Gazelle smiled. "You take one's breath away."  
Dr. Ü knew what that idiom meant. The; "you take ones breath away" sentence she spoke. The full meaning of it. That's defined as; When you are so in love with someone that you find it difficult to breathe.  
Jack became bewildered. Shocked if anything.  
That the gorgeous super star Gazelle feels something for him. .  
Jack wouldn't dare say no to her. Not at all.  
"Gazelle that's flattering of you but.." Jack sighed. Taking a look at his flower. "I... I have to go.." With no excuse he left. Out of Gazelle's line of sight.  
The thing is.. When he got up. Gazelle noticed a picture on his back desk. Of him and a girl... An Arctic wolf girl with strong blue eyes.  
And from seeing this. She felt shattered, heart broken if anything. To know Ü is with someone.  
So she went out, opposite ways of Jack.  
Back to her hotel room..  
If only Wire were there. To talk to her.. Give her a reason to move on.

The next day is here now. (Day 10) Gazelle woke up, went around and spent the day chatting with fans, updating Furbook, Instazoo, Snapchat, Tweeter and other social media profiles. Many fans jumped in eager for her next concert, which is at the end of  
the month.  
Gazelle has a total of twenty one days left for her concert.  
She has lots do to.  
After talking with tons of hyped fans. She collaborated with a few famous composers such as KangarooXL (instead of Junkie XL.), LionZimmer, Steve Ratblonsky (Steve Jablonsky) and rehearsed for hours.  
Her fans will be pleased.  
After all Gazelle is making an album, not a single.  
This album will have twelve tracks. And will be called Wow.  
Gazelle doesn't know why she's calling it Wow. The word wow has a good ring to it, suits the album and how the month is going so far.  
When 7:00 came by. Gazelle finally finished a track with the composers and will come back with them tomorrow. With a new idea.  
Tired, under exhaustion. Gazelle slapped herself on the bed.  
She had a wonderful day. Then quickly turned around in a blink of an eye. Transformed to a sudden bad day. For she remembered yesterday morning. The photo of handsome Jack, with his arms around an Arctic wolf.. A lady with bright blue eyes, happy in Jack's  
hold. Holding him tight and embracing his strong arms.  
Gazelle wanted to cry about it, but her mind is so tired of weeping and being under distress.  
She needs to do something to keep herself busy.  
So she tweeted with fans for a bit.  
All went good.  
She had laughs.  
Until a number called her..  
Gazelle didn't know what to expect so she answered it. Hearing Jack's voice.  
"Hey it's me Jack. Is this Gazelle? Judy gave me your number and I decided to call." Causally he spoke, like nothing happened.  
A meteor of freight hit Gazelle. She almost shrieked hearing his voice. "Yes this is Gazelle. It's nice to hear from you Jack."  
"I wanted to call you this morning, but I got busy. Today got pretty crazy for me. Sorta stressed out and I'm just wondering.. Do you want to have uh.. Dinner together? What do you say?" His charming voice is certainly going to win her over, no doubt.  
Gazelle debated. "You mean a date or just to eat out?"  
"A date? That would be nice, but no. Just to eat out." He implied.  
Gazelle shrugged in excitement. She kept telling herself It's only for eating out. Not a date.  
That'll be weird if it were a date. Because Jack has a girlfriend. .  
"Where to?" Eager Gazelle shot out.  
"How about Berry World?"  
"Sounds good." Even though she has no clue what place that is. "Uh where is it Jack?"  
"You don't have to drive. I can Take U There" (HA ANOTHA JACK Ü REFERENCE LOLOLOL)  
"Oh okay! Meet me at Helix Hotel. Do you know where it is Jack?" Thousands of butterflies engorged her stomach when she said his name.  
"Yes I do know. I'll be there in a few."  
"Okay." Gazelle hung up. Screaming in excitement, getting all girly and feminine.  
First thought that came in mind; is a ready check-list.  
Is she ready? No.  
Is she dressed appropriately for dinner? No, just in pajamas and a baggy jacket.  
What about hygiene? Smelt like the streets of a busy alleyway.  
Her hair? Messy. As loose hair tangled in an old comb.  
Her breath? Smelt like a naturalist club.  
Her makeup? Qualifies as a bad mime's face paint.  
Well. That's Gazelles thoughts about how she smells and looks. Going all drastic on herself. Butchering her confidence.  
When really she smelt fine.. Smelt good as honey and sweet as nectar.  
She couldn't decide what to wear. Jumped frantically in her closet, throwing clothes, being an angry lion in the shopping market.  
"Ugh come on Gazelle!" She yelled to herself.  
So far she put on basic blue jeans to test an outfit.  
She didn't like it.  
Too bad for her. Cause her phone buzzed off. Scaring her to fall back.  
"H-hello?"  
"Hey Gazelle. I'm here. Where are you?"  
"Uhhh. Heh. I'm making my way out. I'll see you there!" Clumsy Gazelle plopped on her feet and jetted out the door. Locked it and ran fast and furious. Dodged people, skipped past fans, didn't bother to say hi to anyone.  
Once she made it outside she saw her reflection on a car window.  
Her outfit... Big white jacket, messy untamed hair and basic jeans. And worst of all.  
No make up. She could've sworn she had some make up on.  
Guess her own conscience saw her natural self as an ugly mime.  
Instantly she smacked her troubled face.  
Bright yellow headlights beamed onto her and reached beside her.  
"Gazelle? Hey!" Jack shouted. Pulling up to face her.  
Jack pulled down the window and stared at her. "Wow.. Uh hey. Ready to eat?"  
Gazelle didn't here him.  
She was busy looking at his car. And his outfit. Which is a white shirt and basic blue jeans.  
Jack's car is decent and bright yellow. Yellow as his eyes.  
"Huh? Oh hey Jack.. Heh. Yeah I'm ready. Sorry for my outfit.. I didn't mean to show up in this."  
"It's fine Gazelle. Hop in." Disappointment didn't dare to fly out his voice.  
She listened. Taking a seat in the passenger. Darting her eyes across the not so impressive interior.  
"Wow nice car you got."  
"Thanks. Told you I'm not as fancy as a red rose." He tendered a nice smile. With his voice so deep.  
Badly Gazelle wanted to faint from his sharp smile.  
"How long have you had this car?"  
"Ehh.. Since college." He said in honesty. Putting the car in 1st gear.  
Easily he kept eyeing her. Stunned how nice she looks.  
"I like your outfit Gazelle. There's not a thing I see wrong about it."  
"Heh.. Thank you Jack." Her face reddened, taking the compliment at heart. "Your basic white t-shirt and Jeans suit you well Jack. You look good yourself."  
Ü smiled so big. "I'm hearing this from a pop star. I feel happy." He chuckled modestly.  
For about twenty minutes Jack drove. Chatted with Gazelle. Talked to talk. Laughed to laugh and did just about everything Gazelle wanted to do with him. Mainly they talked about ice cream. Sheet music and violins.  
Gazelle shot her ears in surprise to know that Jack sings in his free time. He sings to his flowers in his garden. When ever he waters them.  
And for most of the ride. Gazelle only stared at his face. His ears and definitely his eyes.

"Here we are Gazelle. Berry World."  
In front of her eyes. Bestowed a small little restaurant. Very few cars occupied the parking lot. A giant neon sign spelled "BERRY WORLD" minus the "world" for it didn't glow.  
Gazelle wanted to laugh. Like he's kidding.  
Yet he isn't. He's serious.  
The look on his face said so.  
"This place is a rose type of flower Gazelle. The food here is nothing you've ever tasted. Come, let's eat inside."  
"Oh. Okay." Gazelle didn't know what to expect. She isn't disappointed. She didn't expect Jack to pick such a quiet food joint.  
As the gentle Wolf Jack is. He opened her door for her and walked with her inside.

"Wow.. This is a small menu." Gazelle said. Glancing over three food items. Which were Berry Cake, Cherry Sunday and Berry Blaster. That's it.  
What kind of place is this?  
"Did you look on the back?" He said thoughtfully.  
She checked the back to see only one more item. Which is; Glass of water. .  
Are you serious?  
Why in the world did Jack take the world's famous pop star to a isolated Berry shack?  
Makes no sense.  
Gazelle didn't mind. Only laughed in her head.  
"I'm going to get the Berry Blaster." Jack said happily.  
"I guess I'll get the Berry Cake."  
"Sure you can handle it?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Alright." Ü shrugged. "You should order water with that, trust me."  
Soon as he said that. The waiter came by.  
A teenage boy pig. With delicate manners.  
Gazelle and Jack ordered and began chatting soon as the waiter left the table.  
"Why did you take me here?"  
"Because I haven't been here for ages. I figured that I take you here since you've never been."  
Covertly he hid a certain expression from her. And keen Gazelle didn't spot it.  
"What's so special about this place?"  
Jack chuckled to hear her say that. "This place here. My father took me here when I was eight years old. Ever since this place. My life has changed." His eyes shined full of stories to share. Gazelle wanted to hear all of them.  
"When's the last time you've been here?"  
"The day my father took me here as I explained." Again he smiled. Cloaking a certain sadness.  
Overjoyed Gazelle didn't spot it.  
"Wow that's way back." Gazelle said. Respecting the place.  
Ü nodded. Glancing at her crazy blonde hair.  
"You know. When I was a kid. I used to think my tail was some creature trying to chase me. I tried chasing it down. And my father and mother only laughed at me. Watched me stalk my own black limbless tail." He chuckled. "One time. I tried convincing my  
dad that my tail wanted to eat me. take away my soul. He only laughed at me. So he said to me." Jack deepened his voice. Mocking his father's stern voice. "I know a place to stop this madness." Then he pitched back to his regular voice. "My father  
ended up taking me here. He told me to order the Berry Blaster. He told me it was a special type of medicine to get rid of the gnarly "demon" in my tail." Jack quoted demon, rolling his eyes. "Once I got the Berry Blaster and ate it. I yelled — I  
am demon free. Suck it!"  
Gazelle laughed. Then snorted.  
Her snort bursted Jack to laugh.  
They Both laughed until their stomachs pained.  
"Here you are." Said the waiter. Giving Gazelle a plate of sweetened Berry Cake. Glazed with thick hot blueberry syrup and white chocolate sprinkles.  
Gazelle sniffed the food and awed her eyes open.  
Jack took a look at his Berry Blaster. Which is noodle stringed berries soaked in blue berry and strawberry syrup. The aroma of the Berry Blaster gave Jack so many memories.  
"Anything else?" Said the waiter, placing down two glasses of water.  
Jack shook his head and watched him leave.  
"Wow this looks good!" Gazelle complimented.  
"Sure does. Now drop your fork."  
What's Jack thinking?  
"On one were both going to charge our heads into our food and eat! It's what I used to do with my father. C'mon it'll be great Gazelle."  
She laughed and agreed. She didn't care to look ridiculous. "Fine. Fine. I'll do it."  
"Yes! Okay so on one okay?"  
"Okay." She nodded. Trying to not laugh.  
"Three.. Two.. ONE!" Instantly both Him and Gazelle slapped there faces in.  
And ate like that for the rest of the meal.  
Both of them looked stupid.  
But who cares?  
What's weird is crazy and what's crazy is... True and true can go far.

"Thanks for taking me to that place." Gazelle said. Standing beside Jack's car window, in the Helix hotel parking lot. "No problem and Gazelle.. Can I say something to you." His heart beat rate grew faster by the second. Especially when he looked into  
her beautiful brown eyes. Brown as the sweetest caramel syrup.  
"You um.. Heh." He itched his neck. Signaling his nervousness. "You look beautiful.. So gorgeous and. Yeah.."  
Gazelle blushed now.  
Full red and glowed like a red traffic light.  
"That's all I wanted to say.. So umm. See you tomorrow Gazelle."  
With that said Jack drove off.  
Happy to talk too Gazelle and to eat with her.  
It's been so long since he's opened himself again.. Not ever since that event.. Of him and the Arctic wolf girl..  
If only Gazelle knew..  
If only she knew.  
That Jack isn't taken.. Isn't reserved. And is free for her to take.


	25. Day 11 Lies

Wire

One whole day of traveling. Jumping epic modest sized mountains (that are actually foot sized dry dirt clumps), leaping from giant tower to another (in other words grass) and making ways through massive tubes of splintering wood. (Small tree logs. Or  
least to say, hallow dead tree branches.. Am I ruining Wire's epic quest with these side details? I pretty much am.)  
Pillar stayed close to Wire the entire way.  
And when they both made it to Whisper Willows. They nodded at each other. To enter in...  
Once in; They hid themselves. Snuck around patrolling mantis guards and traveled around with no clue where to go.  
However that wasn't a problem. For they heard a bunch of Mantis chatter coming from one area. So they climbed to the sound.. Followed up a hill slope and down to a huge coliseum. Housing thousands of Mantises. All sorts of species.  
The big stadium was crafted from twigs, sticks, rocks, dead leaves, dead flower pedals, tree bark and all sorts of materials.  
"Quick hide in these dry leaves" Pillar whispered.  
Wire listened.  
Cloaking himself under a big decayed leaf pile with Pillar.  
"Wow.. What's going on?" Pillar shot out.  
Confident Wire observed. What each Mantis focused on, and how each faced one general direction.  
"Their having an intervention of some sort." Wire declared.  
"Look." Pillar pointed, using his machine leg. "It's Windlor. He's about to give a speech. Let's listen in on this."  
"Okay." Wire agreed. Pouring each sense to The Mantis world and at Windlor's worried face giving no grace.  
"Settle down." Windlor announced. Taming down the chatter. "Okay. I have a solution to our food problem. Which please everyone.. Stop blaming the spiders. They didn't cause it. They wouldn't do such a torturous thing as that.. So stop turning your heads  
to them." Interesting enough, no one intruded him. So he went on. "Rationing won't last us long. Especially since there are so many of us. Our only conclusion is something crazy.. Something I would never dare to say.." He blew a breath, showing is  
honest disgruntled face. "But we have no choice folks. . So listen up. Here's what we're going to do." From the look of his tight face, he didn't want to admit what truth he needs to share. He has no choice. It's about survival. And this is his best  
choice. "We as a species must make amends with the spiders." That's when everyone slaughtered the silence and threw tantrums at him. Displeased of this decision, angry over this. Many got so mad that they started fights with each other and went ballistic.  
"Stop! Let me explain!" He yelled. Bombed over their hatred ratchet. "I hate this idea as much as you! Believe me. If I could choose something else. I would."  
"Why can't we go beyond Whisper Willows!?" Said half the crowd.  
"Because the fungus outside of our home will consume us and grow into us! We already risked that before..." Emotionally he said this. Looking to and fro. "I've lost my wife from doing so.. As we all know.. So. We have to make amends with those spiders  
because they have nice lands, fertile soil, fruit trees and everything that we need. It's heaven over there.. Look, Honestly we only hate the spiders because they control us. And I want to change that. What if there were no more control? Why can't  
we be like the animals in Zootopia?"  
He did have a point. "The predators get along fine with the prey, so why can't we grow up like them and become something better?."  
The crowd booed him. Except for one person..  
His daughter.  
The angry crowd didn't give him another word to speak. Since Windlor took a moment to pause. Wire and Pillar began talking.  
Pillar broke his concentration. Figured something out.. Something suspicious.  
"Wire... This doesn't make sense." Pillar shot out. Disturbed if anything.  
"What doesn't?"  
"This whole thing.." He elaborated. "Look Wire. Do you remember the speech Fog gave?"  
Wire nodded. Still not understanding his point.  
"Your father said that Windlor is blaming us for this giant mess. Saying that we started the fire, we took away their food and supplies. Fog also declared to us that Windlor says we're dumb spiders, thinks that we're fools. Some unintelligent race."  
Wire still didn't understand his point. "I know Pillar. But what about it?"  
Frustrated Pillar continued. "How can that be true Wire? Because Windlor just said stop blaming the spiders, we didn't cause this monstrosity. Windlor even admitted to the fact of making an alliance with us.. Do you see where I'm getting at? T-this makes  
no sense.."  
Wire's light bulb finally lit. He understood.  
"OMGoodness, Pillar! This does make sense! Like it does." Goose bumps traveled up his eight legs. "Don't you get it? Fog lied to everyone. He wants to get rid of the Mantis's once and for all!"  
"He can't!" Pillar exclaimed. Not loud enough for the angry crowd to hear. "Because wiping out the Mantises will take away our main line of food supply! They are atleast 75% of our food.. We survive off of eating them and such Wire.. He can't get rid  
of them all."  
"Not true.." Said Wire.. Breathing hard now. Feeling upset and under so much grief.  
But why did Wire feel this way?  
Was it the 75% of Mantises being there food fact?  
How about when Pillar said the spiders survive off of eating them?  
It's none of that. It's because a sudden memory hit him.. Of his childhood. How his father demanded him to sack Mantises and bugs. Told him that the spiders only fuel is bugs and Mantises... But that can't be true. Wire never consumed the life of a Mantis  
or bug. He always sucked the nectar from flowers and ate leaves like the Mantises.. Yet he still lives fine. He has energy just like every other spider. He's capable of the same attributes and physical strength like every other spider.  
So in conclusion of this.. Spiders don't need to eat bugs or any organisms to live. They can drink Nectar. And eat flower pedals and eat everything a Mantis can eat.  
Wire felt so disturbed.. His little heart pumped drastically, circulating his blood flow way too high. He began sweating and panting. Loosing breath.  
"Wire are you okay? What's wrong?!" Pillar panicked.  
"I'm fine.. I.. Oh my.. We. We've been lied to." Anger built inside of Wire. Opposite of his colorful body.  
"Pillar.. I don't consume the force of life out of bugs. I don't. I drink nectar from the flowers. I eat leaves and I eat everything the Mantises consume. Yet I'm standing as you.. Don't you see the truth?! I don't eat bugs. And I'm alive like you.."  
Wire bellowed out his words. Emotionally unstable.  
Pillar stopped moving. Widened his eyes. "Ohh..."  
That's all he implied. Because he figured it out just like Wire..  
For Fog lied to every one.  
For generations.. Many generations.. Every spider leader lied.. Twisting up the spiders to stay savage.  
What a big lie..


	26. Day 11 Books Pt 1

Nick & Judy

(During Day 10.) Nick broke down emotionally in Judy's hold. Nick never composed that he'd do such a thing like this. Especially in public turf.  
After he fell asleep on Judy's lap for a good ten minutes. He awoke and apologized for napping on her. Judy didn't mind.  
Matter of fact. Loved it.  
The rest of the day since that, they went looking at traffic cams and such. Trying to find more evidence on that strange villain.  
What it really is.  
Everything they've done. No solution.  
So Nick Suggested to read books about animals at the library tomorrow or something.  
Judy agreed and both traveled home Into her apartment room.  
And they crashed.  
Didn't say a word or anything.  
Just plopped to sleep.

(Day 11)  
Nick opened his tired eyes. Wiped the sleep away and glanced over at sleeping Judy (sounds close to sleeping beauty :o). Seeing her elegant body, white little tail, long tamed ears and precious face.  
With Judy cuddling him passionately, he simply tensed his toes. Satisfied and overwhelmed.  
For Nick. This has to be the best sight he has ever seen. Judy embracing him, holding him and laying beside him.  
Just wow..  
Waking her up challenged him.  
For he didn't dare to.. And he didn't need to.  
Cause his beating and pulsing heart awoke her.  
Softly the tired Bunny yawned, knocking out the nights rest from her eyes.  
"Hey." Announced Nick, in morning voice.  
Judy felt his whole chest vibrate. Like yelling in an empty cave.  
Gah, she adores his morning voice.  
Nothing can sound so attractive as it.  
"Hey Nick." Comely she smiled. A heavenly smile Nick imprinted in his head.  
"Sorry I woke you from my beating heart."  
He didn't need to apologize. Judy finds this cute and romantic, a moment to never forget.  
"Sounds like music to my ears." Her response only made his heart grow. "And I hear it getting faster."  
"It only gets this way for you Carrot." Nick smiled, rubbing noses with her.  
"Aww Nick.. You sweet green eyed fox"  
"Ohh new nick name for me huh? How about I call you Purple Love?"  
"Why purple love?" Judy cooed. Scooting her lips upon his.  
"Purple means royalty Carrot. Just like what your eyes shine."  
"What about the love part?" Rainbow webs tangled Judy this moment. Nick is a master of words. Knowing the right words to catch her attention.  
"The love part is what I feel for you.. My purple love." He caressed softly. Feeling her electrifying lips.  
"Wow you really know how make a girl blush don't you?"  
"And you know how drive a guy nuts don't you Carrot?"  
Feathery and lightly she giggled. Gazing into Nick's green eyes.  
"Nick you used to call me Carrots. Carrot with an S. Why do you call me Carrot now?"  
Happy Nick knew how to answer that.  
"Because there's only one Carrot in the world I know. You're my only Carrot Judy. My Purple love, my overly cute partner and my bunny.." Again he kissed her. Eyes closed, tingled in emotion.  
"I love you.." He whispered. "More than you know.. More than I know."  
In response. Judy sniffled emotively. Caught up in his hold.  
"I love you too Nick. My Green eyed lover."  
"Ugh. I'm getting all emotional now Carrot." Happy tears streamed down his face. Down his tender cheeks. Cleaned from Judy's fingers.  
"We should get up." Nick suggested, nudging her face playfully. "Get some coffee, start the day, check on your parents, see how Finnick my man is doing and. Oh.. Go to the library. Remember that Carrot? Last night I recommended that we go to the library  
to umm- shoot what was it again?" Poor Nick couldn't think. Love over took him for the moment.  
Judy answered him, smiling at her best. "Search for books stating all types of animals. See if we can find the one were looking for." She simply said, now getting up.  
Nick yawned out of bed. Ready to move on.

Gazelle

Yesterday night played back in Gazelles head.. Over and over again it did.  
The night with Jack.. Talking with him, eating dinner with him and seeing him again.  
Felt so wonderful.  
Yet distant. .  
Gazelle's photographic memory buzzed all about that arctic fox girl.. What breed she is and what breed Jack may be.  
So after a cup of joe she went to the library, found a thick book about wolves and began reading.  
Introduction started about how they first were. Blah blah survival, blah blah helps maintain the environment, hunting techniques and such.  
The book didn't help. Since the book took place upon wolves before civilization.  
Easily Gazelle picked more books. At Least five and went away with reading.  
First book is; Wolf Nature.  
Talked about adaption. How a wolf adapts in the civilized world. They maintain their fur depending where they place themselves. Fur of a wolf is a good insulator and keeps out moisture. Their hearing senses are beyond average hearing range. So if Gazelle  
were to whisper in a crowded room. A wolf can detect it. Timber wolves are able to sense someone in danger or feel how someone is. Also are tamed in emotion, laid back and chill.  
Arctic wolves are the same. But way more emotional than every other wolf.  
Grey wolfs keep things to themselves.  
Red wolves are complete jokesters and make good friends.  
Gazelle soaked the information and skimmed through the picture less book.  
Gazelle shuffled through her book pile and found one with pictures and biographies.  
Eagerly, she chose that book and blazed around. Turning pager after page, looking for what wolf Jack is. Certainly he isn't a black wolf. Even though he is black.. There's something more. Gazelle can't shake the feeling that he's another type of wolf.  
Sure enough she was right.. She found a picture of a black wolf with yellow eyes. Identical to Jack.  
Only difference is Jack looked better.  
That's Gazelle's opinion.  
Well.. Her fact.  
Turns out Jack is a Timber Wolf. A black timber wolf.  
Timber Wolves are known to be honest, truthful and loyal. .  
But how loyal?  
Jack complimented her and he has a girlfriend..  
There's no way that Arctic wolf is his sister or relative. No way..  
So many thoughts wrapped in her tangled head.. Of Jack.  
Just Jack.  
If only she knew.. He's waiting for her to take him.


	27. Day 11 Books Part 2

Nick & Judy

First thing they've done on their to do list;  
Get coffee at Misplaced Tree Cafe.  
Judy flipped in excitement since she's going with Nick again.  
So together at the cafe Nick and Judy counted cars, smiles on people's faces, how long it takes to finish their coffee and how many times they laughed.  
Nick counted at least ten giggles and laughs from Judy.  
They had such a wonderful time.

Second thing they did; visit Hollow Ice hotel and see Judy's parents.  
Stu and Bonnie were so glad to see Nick again.  
Part of Stu felt happy, also sad.  
Sad because of Nick's leg strength. Him in crutches. Both Bonnie and Stu wondered if he's okay and if he can walk right.  
Nick kept telling them over and over again he's fine and will fully recover soon.  
Even the kids worried sick about him. Telling him not to die and not to stay like this forever.  
He only laughed, telling the kids stories, playing eye spy and all sorts of silly things.  
Nick seems to be good with kids.  
Knows how to treat them and act around them. He's no fool when responsibilities come into play.  
For a strict minute. Judy sat and looked at him with the kids and thought to herself, saying. "Nicks good with kids, heh. He'd make a good father.. And certainly a good husband."  
Thank goodness Nick can't hear her thoughts. He'd faint if he did. Wind up back in the hospital.  
Judy couldn't be anymore happier. Seeing Nick and the energetic kids playing, and him with her parents having a good time.  
So much wow is going on for her.  
It's like everything is falling into place.  
Life is suddenly getting better for her.

After Hollow Ice hotel.  
Nick stopped by Finnick to chat. He told Judy to stay in the car. She listened. Shrugged in the process.  
Eager Nick crutched out to Finnick. Sharing so many things to him.  
Finnick loved the part when Nick said Judy is his girlfriend now.  
It only got better.  
"So. I did it Finnick."  
"You did what Nicky?"  
Nick double checked. Making sure no ones listening in on him.  
"I told Judy that I love her."  
"WHAT?!" Manly Finnick shrieked like a girl. Getting all excited and stupid in emotion.  
"I did. I sure did Finnick." Proudly Nick stated this.  
"My man Nick! You go Nick.. GAH YOU FLYIN! Ohhh I see you. I see you!"  
"Shut up Finnick! Gee you're annoying." Nick shoved him, rolling his unamused eyes.  
"I knew you be in love with her fam. You two be lookin cute! I ain't lyin Nicky." Honestly he said this, patting Nick's back triumphantly. "You know what's next Nicky?"  
"Huh?"  
A strange smile elaborated onto Finnick's sly face. Nick didn't get it.  
Until Finnick said one word.  
"Marriage."  
Nick opened his mouth, with no words.  
His eyes leered out Finnick's van. To Judy in the car and to Finnick.  
"Heh.. Listen Finnick. She's only been my girlfriend for three days."  
"Eh so. The bottom line is that you've known her for like two months yo. You need to marry that bunny. And lemme share somethin with you Nick. Listen up yo... You listenin?"  
"I am."  
"You sure Nicky? Get dem ears ready. Take some notes."  
"Just go already." Unamused Nick said. Watching his stupid smile.  
"Usually when a guy and girl are best friends in college. After college is over for the two of them. The guy ends up proposing to her.. Wanna know something about that scenario Nicky?" Finnick couldn't wait to continue.  
"What?"  
"They never became girl friend or boyfriend. They went from friends to a couple. HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN NICKY? Well. Simple. They've known each other for so long." Finnick wrapped up his speech with a conclusion. "In other words. It matters how long you've  
known a girl and how longs you've wanted her. And look out this window. Look at Judy."  
Nick listened. Seeing the love of his life play sudoku, frustrated.  
Butter flies hit him hard. Every time he steals a look at her. Life suddenly becomes a big rainbow.  
Finnick can tell Nick is deeply in love with her.  
He's never seen Nick day dream so much over someone.  
This touches Finnick's heart.  
"You and her love each other.. And in her eyes it's all about you and in yours it's all about her. When I look at the two of you. I see love. So Nicky.. I want you to plan yo next move."  
"You want me to marry her?"  
"When the time is right; yes."  
A sudden smile grew on Nick.  
A big one. Bright and full of goodness.  
"I want to ask you something Finnick."  
"What is it."  
"When ever I marry Judy. When ever I do." Nick glanced over to him. Sincerely he did. "Would you like to be... Um heh." Nick wanted to say this without getting so emote, but failed. "The best man at my wedding?"  
Finnick's eyes began to water. Getting all emotional. "You makin me cry Nick. Uh. Gee." He sniffled, wiping his eyes. "I'd love to be the best man!"  
"Good. Because even if you didn't want to. I'd force you." Nick simply smiled. "Well. I got to go. I'll talk more with you later alright? Bye Finnick."  
Finnick hugged Nick. Embraced him and said his goodbye.  
Once Nick left his sight.  
Finnick sat still. Shocked, stunned, amazed and overwhelmed.  
When Nick sat by Judy.  
It didn't feel the same.  
Especially since of that talk with Finnick.

Next on the list is the library!  
Well was.. Until Bogo dispatched Nick and Judy over a burglary at a shopping center in Zootopia.  
So they went on it and captured a common thief. Whom was a bull with a skull shirt. He stole a tv screen.  
Well tried to anyways.  
Judy stopped him quicker than lightening.  
Poor Nick couldn't do the chasing. He'd look silly running with crutches.  
The store owner thanked Judy for her catching the thief and thanked Nick because he tried.

8:00 rolled by and they finally went to the library. What they intended to do sense yesterday.  
"So.." Judy clasped her hands. "Where's the book of organisms and life forms?.. Hmm.. Nick you look over there and I'll look the other way."  
Nick chucked at her. "How about I get an assistant to help us?"  
"Or you can do that."  
"Don't think so hard Carrot." He can tell she's been busy in the head. Overthinking things. To soothe her, he patted her head and went to find an assistant. Judy walked with him, making sure he doesn't fall on those crutches.  
"I'll do the talking." Confident Nick suggested.  
"Alright. I'll follow along."  
Shortly Nick found one assistant at a desk. Holding a black coffee cup and with purple covers. Purple as Judy's eyes.  
Why coffee this late?  
Eh. Guess people love coffee.  
Casually Nick approached the Tiger assistant. Hands on the crutches, doing the casual Nick stance.  
"Good day to you m'am. I need your modest help."  
She took a sip of her coffee, pushing up her reading glasses. "Hm? Oh. What do you need? Oh my are you okay? You're on crutches! Poor you." The Tiger seemed worried about Nick. But she smiled honorably at him. Since he is an officer.  
The Tiger's lucid smile got Judy a little.. Jealous.  
"I'm fine, it's no biggie. But can you help me find books that describe every organism known on this planet?"  
"Sure can.. Officer."  
The way she implied officer, drove Judy nuts. It didn't sound casual at all. Sounded more close to a flirt type of deal.  
The calm tiger led them to a book shelf.  
"Here we are. These are the books you're looking for. Anything else?"  
"No we don't need anything else." Judy said. Keeping her cool.  
"My name is Flower. So if you need anything I'll be at the desk." Flower left and continued to do her reading.  
"Ugh. I don't like her." Obviously Judy is jealous.  
"Why? Cause the way she called me an officer?"  
"No.." She's in denial.  
"Ohh your only being protective over me Bunny." Nick smiled. "Do you really think I'd choose someone else over you?"  
"N-no." Now she feels guilty.  
"Good. Because I won't. You're the first ever girl I kissed and said the love word to." Nick chuckled in a day dream. "Heh.. You're my girlfriend."  
Easily Judy's cheeks reddened shyly.  
"Nick! Quit, you're making me blush."  
"Okay fine." He joked. "Let's get with the reading. If I ever see you get jealous again. I will personally yell how much I love you." He wasn't kidding. He'd do it.  
"Okay I won't get jealous." Judy hugged him and went back on task. "Oh. Hey Nick – do these books look good?"  
"Just pick any Carrot." He shrugged. "I'd love to help, but I'm a little handicap."  
"I know you are Nick. Go take a seat. I'll pick the books."  
Nick listened.. Well he kissed her first, then listened.

"I'm back."  
Nick didn't answer. Since he's sleeping, face planted on a table.  
SLAM!  
Judy planted a pile of books down. Waking him up.  
"Huh! You're under arrest!" Yelled Nick.  
Judy lost it. Laughed like crazy. "Oh my gosh Nick. Ahh that's so funny. I think I'm crying." "What happened?" He alerted. Then caught on. "Ohh heh.. I fell asleep. Sorry Carrot. So.. Okay let's get serious here Carrot. How many books did you get?"  
"Sixteen."  
Carefully Nick eye balled the big stack, getting a headache from it.  
"Wow that's a lot. How about we split this. I take eight and you take eight."  
"Or." Judy intruded. Placing a book between him and her. "We can read together. What do you say Green Love?"  
His ears shot up, with his eyes tensed. "Sounds great."  
"Good." She giggled.  
So both began reading. To find the Villain's species. What he is. .

After thirty minutes of browsing pictures. They got nothing.. After an hour Judy fell asleep in Nick's lap. And Nick stayed awake searching and searching.. Page after page he turned.  
Until.. he noticed a teared out page.  
Not just in one book.. But all of them.  
Every single book Judy picked, a page was ripped out, torn to never be seen.  
A specific page.  
It didn't take long for Nick to find out what organism lied on that page.  
For in one vintage book he found a slice of a page left, only revealing bright cyan eyes.. Black strange skin.. Evilness soaked in the iris.. This organism's eyes and skin looked exactly like what he saw in the Burning Burrows.  
He also found the name.. Which is..  
Snake.


	28. Day 11 I Need U

Gazelle

Gazelle is pleased she took a spin at the library this morning, found tons of information on wolves.  
She knows that Jack is a dark timber wolf. And it bothers her.. It's not the fact he's a timber wolf. It's the part of loyalty.  
She can't get his compliments out of her head. It plays over and over again like a song verse that gets stuck in the head.  
Ugh she's fed up with it and bothered by it.  
To take things off her mind. She met up with a few composers in the Tundra district and made another song.  
She made her first song, which she named Wow.  
This second track of this album stars off with a chill organ solo, additional electronic melodies play in-background. Acoustic percussion sets the drums, including cymbals.  
Gazelle can't ever forget cymbals.  
They set a good emotive charge.  
The clash of heavens, as what she calls it.  
Her voice is the main focus of this ear boggling track.  
She's naming this track I Need Ü.  
A lot of history is behind it.  
Has to do with you know..  
Love and Jack and his perfect qualities.

10:00 in the night rolled by.  
Gazelle finished her track with the composers and set to meet again the day after tomorrow.  
They departed and went their ways.  
All went home.  
Except for Gazelle.  
She walked around Tundra Town. Aimlessly going in motion on the dark peaceful night.  
Sure outside is cold.  
Her red jacket covered that.  
What about her hands?  
Easy. She bought herself a hot latte. Caramel flavor. With honey.  
It's her favorite.  
Something about this night felt right for her.  
Walking alone, no one around in the mountain range area. No surprises, not a noise inflicted her peace.  
Sounds of nature stayed low, at ease.  
The sky sparkled bright. So many stars illuminated the night, shining like the beautiful grains of Sahara..  
Wait, didn't Jack say that to her?  
That she's a star that shines like the grains of Sahara?  
He sure did.  
Poor Gazelle warped herself in her mind. Began contemplating so hard about Jack. Where they went to dinner.  
She membered Ü saying he sings to the flowers in his garden.  
Gee, Gazelle would do anything to hear his voice. Singing like angels, sounding like a rainbow of sound.  
He's overtaking her mind.  
She's a zombie over him.  
It's all she can really think about..  
About thirty minutes of walking. She sighed heavily and drove back to Zootopia.  
Instead of going to Helix Hotel.  
She took a walk around.. Trying to get Jack off her mind.

Here comes 11:36.  
Gazelle is still walking the night streets, going down quiet isolated neighborhoods.  
Relaxing herself on the buzzing sounds of street lamps, chattering crickets, water sprinklers and her foot steps.  
Nothing can be more perfect.. Or so she thought.  
It all changed when she walked down one certain neighborhood..  
Immediately Gazelle ceased to walk, stopped thinking and stopped all her voluntary muscles from moving.  
She heard humming.. Beautiful humming.  
Rich in tone, heavy in harmonics and way to alien to be on this planet.  
Maybe this is what singing sounds like in the fourth dimension.  
Vibrations of motion that speak supernatural nature.  
Now who in the world is humming? Gazelle checked her phone to see the time set as 12:00.  
Either an angel landed and Gazelle is lucky to witness it or this is some exotic miracle.  
Keenly her ears followed the sound, detecting it as a sonar system would. Or a satellite to a distress signal.  
For a pure minute of chasing.  
The humming lead to a backyard..  
Sure enough Gazelle peeped over and saw Jack... Him in his sweater pajamas. Watering his flowers, singing to them.  
The sight of seeing Jack and hearing his choir voice made Gazelle emotional, making her want to cry. Too much beauty for her.  
He really cared for his flowers.. Singing to each one of them. Praising them, cherishing them and showing affection.  
What a perfect gardner he is.  
What a gentle wolf he is.  
No wonder why that Arctic wolf girl saw something in him.. He's perfect.  
Gazelle only wishes to be one of those flowers. And also wishes to be the Arctic wolf.  
She'd do anything to be with Jack. She'd even give up her organs, her life, her fame,  
her glory and everything in life she has.  
She'd take it all away for him. .

Jack & Gazelle

"There, there." Said Jack. Intruding her thoughts.  
Gazelle peeked through a hole in the wooden fence. Seeing Jack kneel to a rose in the garden. One single rose.  
"One day.. I will find my place." Gently he spoke to the flower. Getting somewhat emotional.  
Slowly the sad wolf got up and went inside.  
Gazelle didn't understand any of this.. His sad voice. His words. The humming..  
What did this all mean?  
Why is he so upset?  
Gazelle didn't know.  
So she brainstormed about it. Replayed Jack in the garden scene. Where he watered his flowers..  
Gazelle noticed he hummed when he watered red common flowers. His whole garden was full of red common flowers and other common ones. Yet when he spoke.  
He spoke to a rose.  
A red rose.  
And it's the only rose in his garden.  
Gazelle is getting some where.. She feels something. .  
Jack said something about him being a common red flower. He asked what's more appealing to her. A red common flower or red rose.  
Gazelle responded with rose. .  
But what does this mean?  
Why can't she figure this out?  
"C'mon Gazelle think!" She yelled at herself.  
Second after seconds.. She got nothing.  
"Forget it." Gazelle whispered in a tantrum. Walking away..  
Upset she was.. Clouded in the head. Away from happiness.  
This night can't get any better..  
That's what she said to herself.  
Until a voice called out to her, making her freeze.  
"Gazelle? Hey what are you doing here?"  
Gazelle turned to see Jack. Him watering flowers in the front yard.  
"Ohh.. Heh I'm.. Walking around."  
"Are you okay? You look upset." Sincerely Jack said this, walking towards her.  
"No. No I'm fine Jack. I am."  
Ü only sighed. Glazing eyes over Gazelles brown eyes.  
"I'm a doctor.. And psychiatrist. I'm no fool for lies. So please tell me. What's wrong."  
Gazelle thought about it, stuck in his gaze. Lost in his thick yellow eyes.  
"Do you want to come inside and talk about it?" He simply asked.  
"S-sure." Her nerves are way off scale now.  
Jack has no clue of her sadness.  
He only wants to help. Take it all away.

Once inside. Jack handed Gazelle a cup of fresh homemade tea. Which is Apple flavor.  
Gazelle loved it. Sorta cheered her mood up.  
"So tell me. What's going on?" Said Jack. Sitting on the couch next to her.  
"I've been upset over... Things. That's it." Gazelle didn't want to say it. She'll look like a fool.  
She can't just say. "I'm mad and upset and in so much grief because you're with an Arctic wolf and not with me." Sure maybe she can say that, but she'll look like an idiot.  
"Can I just ask you something?" Her voice tightened. Especially from Jack being so close to her.  
"What is it?" He tilted his head. Letting the moon light hit his nectar sweet eyes.  
Chills flew down Gazelle's spine. She hasn't seen anything so beautiful in reality such to Jack.  
"I noticed a picture in your office. It was with you holding an Arctic wolf girl. Who is she? She's really pretty." Humbly and in defeat she said this.  
Jack chuckled and smiled. "Her? Oh she's.. Her name is Lindsey. She's um... Heh. A red rose. Not a common flower like me. She's pretty isn't she?"  
"She really is." Gazelle tried her best to smile like she's not jealous.  
"She's a beauty. Really is." He let out a sigh. Then elaborated. "I suppose I'll tell you.. Whom she is. I don't really share my life much. But eh. Guess I'll elaborate." Quickly he sipped a cup of tea, cleared his throat and continued.  
"I met Lindsey in my college. I performed heart surgery on her and replaced her dying heart. I saved her life.. I.. Did everything I could to keep her alive. And.." Again he sighed. Wiping his eyes in distress. "Look when I first met her.. She wasn't  
normal. Not like any person I've seen.. For she had no emotions. It wasn't in her genes or anything. A robot had more facial expression than her.. I'm being serious. – People tried talking to her. The girls tried making friends with her and she wouldn't  
dare to talk. The guys would try to hit on her or try to get with her. Which they gave up since she wouldn't talk to them. Not even glance at them." Jack paused. Taking a sip of tea.  
"One weird thing about Lindsey. Besides her acting as a robot and all.. She sat by me on the first day of class. Like she came in late and out off all the open seats in the class. She sat by me. And yet wouldn't dare speak to me.. Do you know how long  
it took for her to actually talk to me?"  
"Huh?" Gazelle said intensely. Way into his story.  
"A solid month... After a month of class with her. Having lunch every weekend with her and stuff. She finally started talking to me and breaking to a normal person.. Lindsey was strange. She didn't have a personality. When she began talking to me.. She  
sounded so ill in emotion. Made me want to cry."  
"Why was she like that?" Gazelle intruded in worry.  
"Well.. A week later of us talking. After class Lindsey lead me to some isolated hallway. And lifted up a little bit of her shirt.. And.. She had scars. So did her covered legs.. I always wondered why she never put shorts or skirts on. It's because of  
the scars."  
"Oh my gosh... How did she get them?" Gazelle covered her mouth.  
"Well... She's been abused since she's been born. Her parents wanted a guy. So they treated her without emotion.. Since of that.. She grew up without it.." Tears streamed down Jack. For he remembered seeing those nasty scars.. Those hideous wounds she  
never deserved.  
"No one in her life treated her with affection and hospitality. Except for me. I treated her with so much kindness. And ever since she told me about her scars.. She began changing Gazelle.. She spent more time around me through the years in college and  
over time.. I turned her into a normal and functional wolf.." He smiled.. But collapsed quickly. "It took two years for Lindsey to gain a personality and to gain emotions. After college.. I planned on marrying her. Since we were perfect friends..  
But one night after graduation her heart failed. Collapsed on her.. So me being a doctor and surgeon. Me and a group of doctors took her to a medical room and replaced her heart... I took charge of this sudden drastic operation." More tears streamed  
out his eyes. Mixed of happiness and sadness.  
"That picture on my desk you saw is a photo of us after her surgery. Gee she looked so happy in that photo.. So alive. And it's so ironic. She went from robot to emotion. And that picture is the opposite of what she's been since almost her whole life.."  
"Wow.." Gazelle wiped a few tears off her eyes. Wanting to cry. Now she feels so bad thinking wrong about Lindsey; that Arctic Wolf girl.  
"Where is she now?"  
"She's um.." Poor Jack began sniffling. "A month after her heart surgery.. She committed suicide.. She even wrote a suicide letter. On the letter.. She wrote; The world needs Ü. So smile :)." Jack lost it.. Under a mental break down. "Who would include  
a smiley in a suicide letter? It makes no sense." He cried. Holding himself.  
Gazelle cried with him. Amazed and hurt from that story.  
"Lindsey is a red rose Gazelle.. She is. And you know. In my garden I have nothing but common flowers and one red rose.. The red rose is her. And I sing to it. Hoping that where ever Lindsey is.. She can hear me."  
"Aww Jack.. You're so thoughtful.. Look I'm sorry about this.. I really am."  
"It's okay." Jack sniffled, wiping his eyes.  
"That was three years ago. So it's okay.." Jack humbly smiled. Staring into Gazelles eyes.  
"Jack.. What ever she saw in you.. She's right about it."  
"Thanks Gazelle.. And you know. You're eyes shine just like hers. Like the grains of Sahara.. I only said that to you because it's what I said to Lindsey.. And you remind me of her. But even more beautiful. Even more better."  
Instantly Gazelle blushed. Tensing her feet.  
"Jack.. You may not know this.. But.. Ever since I met you I've been crazy for you. Believe this or not, but I need Ü."  
Without warning. Jack embraced her. Gave her a big hug on the couch, unable to let go.  
"You have no idea... I've felt the same way Gazelle.. I truly did. But I was so afraid to get close to you.. I feared you may not like me.. You'd disdain me."  
"Not t-t-true." She stuttered. Feeling his bold strong arms over her. Shielding her in affection.  
"You're perfect Jack. Ü truly are."  
"You are to Gazelle.. You are to."  
Without another word said.. Gazelle ended up falling sleep on Jack's couch, in his soft gentle hold.  
What a night..  
What a beautiful night.


	29. Day 11 What Happens Happens

Necklace

Necklace couldn't bare the fact that no mantis agreed with Windlor.. Not even Bun. Or her boyfriend Grain. They called him out in a tantrum, fed up with his supposed nonsense.  
And when her father left the stage.. She ran after him. Fought the arrogant crowd.  
"Dad! Wait."  
No answer. He only ran faster away, to his palace. Carved in a jungle tree. Where he dismissed his guards for privacy.  
"Please answer me!" Necklace pleaded. Hoped to might he'd turn his green head. "Look these people aren't bright enough to move on like you.. What you said is the right thing. I can't agree more to what you said.."  
"Thanks Necklace.. These people are robust in old nature. Stick with the roots of hating spiders.. Just ugh! Why must they misinterpret everything a leader states? This is beyond my nerves." Frustrated Windlor kicked items around. Ballistic about the  
crowd's negative response.  
Necklace only poised. Equal to rejection and acceptance. "Dad. I know this isn't a wonderful time but — I.. Have a confession."  
"Nows not the time Necklace. I need to think.. Find a way to get supplies for us without arguments and votes. We can't go out of our area and pick the grass. We're in a generation of territory. We must stay in boundary.." Back and forth he walked. Stabling  
himself in motion.  
"I don't know what to do Necklace."  
"Me either dad.. But please let me tell you something important."  
He still didn't focus on her.  
So she shouted loud enough to intervene his critical thoughts. "Dad!"  
"What?" Now she has his attention. He knows it has to be serious.  
"I need to tell you something.. I'm sorry, but maybe the interspecies isn't what you support and I'm sorry to say I'm not sorry.. But dad. I am in love with —" a sudden crash intruded her.  
To bad Necklace didn't get to finish. For unexpected guest flew in the room..

Wire

Wire flipped out. Angry about his father's lie. The big lie every spider leader kept.. For generations.  
"We need to tell Windlor!"  
"How? Look around you Wire. There's like.. More than ten mantises!"  
"I know.. I know..." Tensed up Wire had no backup plan.  
He has no plan.  
Just his confidence.  
"Wire look.. Windlor is leaving the stage!"  
Wire looked. And saw him get booed off the podium. Watched him run some where away from the crowd.  
"I'm going to chase him." Wire declared.  
"What are you crazy?"  
"Yes. I'm crazy as my mother. And if I sat here and only observed. She'd only slap me. She would if. If she were still alive.. You can stay if you wish." Confident Wire smiled, jumping from leaf to leaf. Keeping himself cloaked.  
Pillar followed along.  
"Look there!" Wire pointed. Seeing Windlor.. Not just Windlor. Also Necklace.  
Why's she chasing after Windlor?  
What ever the reason may be, it must be important.  
"Hold on Wire!" Pillar whispered loudly, catching up to him. "Don't run in there!" Worried Pillar knew Wire wanted to crash in Windlor's house of zen. So he dashed into Wire, stopping him.  
"What are you doing Pillar?!"  
"Sh! Saving your life.. See!" His machine legs pointed.  
Wire focused where Pillar directed, and out came two high trained mantis guards, covered in fearful armor.  
"Thanks Pillar. Didn't see that coming."  
"You and your confidence." Shook his head. "Worries me so much."  
"Sorry. All I can feel is adrenaline."  
Pillar can see that. Wire isn't even concerned about sneaking, time is running short.  
"After the Mantis guards leave.. We will jump in.. Okay Wire."  
He only grinned. "Sounds fangtastic, ha what knee slapper!.. Heh I don't have knees." Jokes didn't seem to fit in with Pillar this given moment. "Shh... Wait for it.." Pillar postured himself in the jumping position, so did Wire.  
"When will they leave Pillar?"  
"Don't know.. Maybe in about.. Ten seconds."  
Wrong.. They sat still for a minute or two, until a loud noise came from the coliseum. That's when the guards looked at each other in unison. Then ran fast to check out the ballistic crowd.  
"Now!" Wire excited, until Pillar held him back. To say something.  
"Look Wire. What ever happens, happens. If we die today.. I'm happy to know I did so by your side." Seriously he said this.  
"We won't die." Wire responded. "Because heroes don't die! They just.. Don't!" Right after he announced don't. He jumped, sprinted into Windlor's vicinity and barged into his home..

Necklace arched back in surprise.. Seeing Pillar and colorful Wire.  
"Wire!" Necklace shouted. Hugging him, embracing him in her fullest of affection.  
Mean while Pillar stared at the two.. Smiling with pride. Then switched to glance over to Windlor..  
"Guards!" He yelled.  
"Wait, no!" Wire battle cried, letting go of Necklace. "Windlor were not here to hurt you! I came here to warn you."  
Fearful Windor panicked, walking backwards slowly, sticking his arms blades in the air. "Stay back! I will cut you.. Necklace get over here... Necklace!" The fight response kicked Windlor's system. Ready to defend himself and Necklace.  
Yet she didn't listen.. Didn't obey him.  
For the first time in her life.. She rejected his command.  
"Dad quit!" Necklace boomed.  
Pillar and Wire ceased motion.. Shocked. Not from her shout. . Rather something else.  
"He's your father!?" Wire yelled, surprised.  
"What?!" Mind blown Pillar sat in amazement.  
Necklace ignored the two spiders. Focusing in on her dad.. Her dad who feels betrayed. By his daughter.  
"Dad listen to me.. This is what I wanted to tell you! That I am in love with a spider!.."  
Windlor didn't say anything.. Didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't show any recognition of emotion..  
What ever's going through his head, Necklace didn't dare to ponder on what it was.  
How ever, Wire widened all his eyes, feeling his heart enrage in beauty. Sparkle like the eyes of Necklace. Shine like the beautiful grains of Sahara..  
"I don't care what you think!" Necklace continued. "You can resent me, reject me, put me in the honor of shame and rebuke my existence! But I am deeply in love with this colorful spider whose name is Wire! He protected me father.. And I lied to you about  
other mantises saving my life.. It was all him.." Necklace, whose in tears pointed at Wire with a smile.  
And Wire bowed with his hat, trying to tame the tension.  
"Him and his friend have kept an eye on me and made sure I haven't died so I can live. And Wire saved me from drowning.. So if Wire saved my life.. I'm willing to save his and I'm willing to die for him!" She bellowed, putting her body in front of Wire.  
"If you want to kill him. You have to end my life first.."  
Silence fell in the house.. No one said a thing, or made a move.  
Yet the silence seemed so loud.. Loud as the roaring crowd. Loud as a burning fire..  
Windlor stared at Necklace. The two spiders and sighed..  
That's it.  
He sighed. Not in shame, not in anger or in title to madness. The feeling of betrayal left him.  
A sigh that means forgiveness.  
"You'd really die for him sweet heart huh?.." Sincerely he announced himself. Lowering his fight stance. "These two spider really did this? They kept you alive? And Wire here saved you from drowning?"  
"Yes." Necklace cried. "And I love him. So much dad. Just like how you did so with mom."  
Instantly Windlor dropped his anger. And membered his speech. About not blaming spiders.. Saying good things about them.  
"I shouldn't be talking.." Announced Wire. "But I love Necklace. I love her. Even if.. If you don't accept me with her."  
Windlor nodded, in deep thought.. Then slowly smiled. "Wow.. I respect how you'd die for her and how she'd die for you. I've never thought love can be so strong.. So alive in existence.. I'm sorry. I got all hostile because I'm fed up with the crown outside..  
Please forgive me."  
Honorably Windlor went on his floor, asking for forgiveness.  
Wire shot his head back. Looking to and fro.  
"You're forgiven." Wire declared.  
"If anything we should be the ones apologizing. We kinda broke into your house." Clumsy Pillar said in guilt.  
"It's fine.. Just give me a moment to wipe away my tears." Said Windlor.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me Wire?"  
"Fog; king of the spiders commenced an all out invasion upon you.. He wants you and the Mantis race wiped out.."  
Horror struck his face. "When is this invasion?!"  
Disturbed Wire only looked to Pillar and The two mantises.  
"Tonight.. He planned to strike tonight. So there's no way you can propose a peace treaty. Not with my relentless species of spiders."  
Guilt slammed onto Wire. Even Pillar.  
"I'm ashamed to say Fog is my father.. A black widow. A very cruel leader."  
"What... Are we going to do?" Necklace bellowed.  
Windlor shook his head. "No no no... First we have the supplies becoming scarce. Then a panicking outrage of Mantises and now an invasion of spiders? What can possibly be next?!" Angry Windlor thought nothing else can be worse..  
Until groups of Mantises barged in his stronghold, asking about supply levels.. When they saw the spiders.. They all flipped out and cried in fear.  
"Spiders!" Said one group. Then all of them.  
"No! Their friendly!" Windlor protested.  
"Guards!" Many shouted. Running to find some.  
"NO. You don't understand!" Poor Windlor couldn't protect Wire and Pillar.  
"Hey get off me!" Wire bellowed. "Pillar help!" Too late. They got him strapped down to.  
"Dad do something!" Necklace cried, pushing away the Mantises.  
"Burn these spiders!"  
"Yeah!" Replied the crowd.  
"No stop it!" Windlor used excessive force onto his people.. Hitting them, angry at their horrible actions.  
"Windlor's a traitor! Tie him down! Get his daughter strapped with him!"  
Public outrage began spreading across Whisper Willows.. Windlor and Necklace cried out to Wire and Pillar..  
And off the brave spiders went.. To be burned.. To be left as a dead memory..  
Like the Burned Burrows..


	30. Day 12 Strange Lead

Nick & Judy

(During Day 11) Nick flipped and freaked out that he found out the species of the victim.  
Snake.  
He awoke Judy, startled her and revealed to her the victim.  
"Woah... Looks so evil." Judy commented, more than bewildered.  
"For the first time in my life Carrot. I fear something more than death.. That snake."  
"I could understand that.. But it's living in life like us.. Anything in life as a physical force can be changed — I'm more afraid of time. Because you can't change time. Only watch it, see it envelope into what you'd never expect it to." Calm Judy looked  
up at Nick, touching her nose underneath his chin.  
The fact of Judy in his lap made her feel so protected, so safe and so loved.  
Love that can't be changed.. Far beyond time.  
Next Judy slithered her hands on his black nose, giggling softly.  
"Oh Carrot. What thou of I must do without fancy thee? Less upon standard walls? Broad soften walls? Bestow dusted charity? None of my thine hands can clutch feather love, if not made'st to do so."  
Judy had no idea what he said, but was totally digging it. His English scholar voice and words made her bite her lips.  
"In other words I can't live without your anything. And I love you." Nick hugged her, tickling her neck.  
"Heheh oh my gosh your such a love bug Nick."  
"No just any. But your love bug Judy."  
"I swear Nick. You make my heart wild."  
Nick wanted to say something to that.. Yet kept it to himself, another time. He will tell her.  
"I'm taking this book with us." Nick said. "I'll explain to you about the details of this snake later. And the strange encounter I had with these books."  
Judy nodded, walking in the distance, getting his crutches.  
"Here Nick."  
"Thanks Carrot. Oh umm, come here real quick."  
"Okay, what is it?" Judy invaded his personal space, tip toeing to reach his face.  
Quickly Nick smooched her, then watched her face fly red.  
"That's all." He smirked. "Ohh you look so cute when your face is red. How does Blush Bunny sound for a nick name? Hmm?"  
Judy only rolled her eyes, smiling in the process. "How does Fever Fox sound?"  
Nick chuckled. "I love it Blush Bunny. Fever Fox sounds just about right.. I mean. I do have a fever over you. Heh.. Judy Fever. My prescription? You.. Just you.. My sweet love." Sincere Nick, kissed her again; a long rich fancy kiss.  
And both drove back to her cruddy apartment room.  
Nick wanted to share memories with her, cuddle her and watch stupid YouZoo (YouTube) videos. But instead they fell straight to sleep.

(Day 12)  
Nick woke up first again. Stared at sleeping beauty Judy, feeling her ears, rubbing her soft cheeks and poking her nose.  
After about ten pokes, Judy sneezed and fell off the bed.  
Nick bursted out laughing. Unable to breathe.  
Confused Judy picked herself up and stared at laughing Nick. Laughing like an elephant and flopping like a fish.  
So Judy laughed from seeing Nick's reaction to her wake up call.  
"That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Nick exclaimed, wiping his eyes. "Oh my gosh.. Oh I'm crying. Ugh my stomach hurts. Heh."  
"Life with you is so crazy." Judy giggled, handing Nick his sturdy crutches.  
"Thanks Blush Bunny."  
Judy suddenly remembered yesterday and then blushed.  
"Awe there you are again with the blush.. Looks like you got Nick fever. Do you know what your prescription is?" Nick zoomed to her delicate sweet eyes. "Me. I'm afraid your prescribed with me till the day you die." Carefully he caressed her lips. Then  
got up.  
"Gah I love you so much Nick... Your perfect."  
"Only perfect enough for you Carrot. Not to this world. Just yours." He winked. More of a casual wink. "Let's go to the library Carrot.. Bring the book as well."  
Judy nodded. Observing the odd designed book. Hand made, stitched together and strangely worded. The title declared as "organisms of almost the world."  
What does the "almost" mean?  
Who wrote this book?  
As she began questioning about it, Nick read her mind on it. (Not literally.)  
"The authors name isn't written. Whom ever developed this book. Didn't sign their name. No signature or anything. It's really weird to know you found it. Also what I wanted to share with you and explain to you. Is that certain pages have been ripped from  
other books. Why? I really don't know. But what ever was ripped out in those other books.. It couldn't of been snake. No one in Zootopia knows what a snake is."  
"True.. Except for who wrote this." Judy quickly unplugged her phone from the charger and decided to text Nick the address to the library. She just did so. Incase he ever needs it.  
When Nick's phone vibrated on the desk. Judy checked his screen and saw messenger's name as "Girlfriend."  
"That's so cute!" Judy shrieked.  
Nick didn't get it.. Until he glanced over at his phone. Then blushed. Now scratching his neck. "Heh.. Yeah I listed you as my girlfriend. It's been like that before we've been together."  
"REALLY?! Aww that's even better to know!" Judy hugged him, squeezing him close to her and giving him one more kiss, before they leave to solve who the mysterious author is.

"Hey Flower it's me Nick. I need your help."  
Instantly Flower shot up. Smiling at him and Judy. "Of course. What do you need?"  
"Me and my partner here are wondering who wrote this book."  
Judy slipped the book up to her, trying to not get jealous.  
"Hmm.. There's no ID on this. I'll go check with the manager."  
"Before you do so." Judy intruded, with a casual voice. "Can you check the all the organism books you lead us to yesterday night? Pages are missing from all those books about some certain organism. And we need your help on identifying that as well."  
Flower nodded. "Will do Officer Hopps." Gladly Flower listened, walking away.  
"I can feel the jealously with this one. So strong."  
"Ugh.. She's alright.. I'll give you that."  
Nick only smiled at her. Unimpressed.  
And Both waited for Flower's return. .  
More than thirty minutes they waited.

Eventually Flower came back with the manager. Whose a young aged Fox, old as Nick. Her name tag read as Rebecca.  
She didn't look rude at all.  
She must be an Arctic Fox. Her white dancing fur made that clear.  
Rebecca dressed quite nice, presented herself humbly and gently.  
Judy so wanted to get defensive over Nick. Judging from her sweet orange eyes. Their's no way Nick could not have second thoughts on her.  
But when Judy stole glances at Nick. He stared at Rebecca as he would to any other person.  
"Good morning to you Gentle Fox and Gentle Bunny."  
Nick slid his eyes at Judy. Knowing she's getting jealous.  
"Sorry for the delay." Rebecca announced.  
"It's okay Rebecca. Me and my dear beloved partner whose so ever perfect have all the time in the world."  
Judy blushed. Not saying a word.  
Rebecca smiled. Not really catching on. Just happy to see two heroes in her library.  
"Flower here, told me you two heroes wanted to know the author of this book." Rebecca held it up, showing it like a show and tell session. "So I did my own research based upon what I could find from this book.. Sadly I don't know whom the author is..  
But I did find out where he or she may be."  
"How?" Judy asked, curiously.  
"I used to be a detective. So I know how to work a case or two if I wanted to. Judging from the evidence I have. The author your hunting for has to be in the Sahara District.. I know this because I have spotted sand grains everywhere on every page.. Interesting  
enough. Rock particles too. Like a cave rock. Must be limestone rock." Rebecca simply said. "You two can keep this Book.. And ohh. By the way me and Flower found out what organisms are missing from those books.."  
Judy leaned her ears in, soaked herself to curiosity.  
"Bulls. Bulls are missing from those books and I have no clue why. It looks like we have two mysteries to solve. The author and of course, who ripped the Bulls out of these books."  
Rebecca sighed and left. "Nice meeting you two."  
Nick smiled and left the library with Judy.  
"Well.. Things got a little interesting. Right Nick?"  
"Definitely. Let's get some coffee first. Then go after this author."  
Judy agreed.


	31. Day 12 U and I What a Surprise

Jack & Gazelle

Gazelle awoke. The time must've been waayy early in the morning, since the birds haven't chirped yet.  
Gazelle found herself on Jack's couch, laying her head right on his broad shoulder.  
With his arm around her. Embracing her.  
The smell of Jack surrounded the atmosphere. Hugged her lucid body, tamed her sense of awareness.  
The scent of garden flowers and tea also dispersed from Jack. What a lovely smell to wake up to; Flowers and Tea.  
Happy Gazelle grinned and locked eyes on Jack's sleeping face. He smiled in his sleep, what a funny thing.  
Badly Gazelle wanted to shriek in excitement, that she's in Jack's hold and she's the one he wants. Nothing can be better than this.  
Physically Gazelle feels loved.  
Mentally she feels complete..  
Beyond emotion.. Gazelle feels as if she won a global Oscar award. Words simply cannot explain what greatness she feels.  
"Jack?" Gazelle whispered, hearing Ü yawn, stretching his arms out and open up back to reality.  
A reality that's certainly better than dreaming.  
Wouldn't you agree?  
"Hey." Jack said in his deep morning voice.  
"Wow.." Amazed Gazelle never knew his voice can go so deep. Enough to vibrate the entire couch, and her warm heart.  
"What?" Said simple Jack, scratching his neck.. Then realized a superstar is in his arms.. On his couch and in his average small house.  
"Woah! Gazelle. Hey heh.. Wait. Did you sleep in my arms?"  
She nodded. "I sure did Jack."  
"Heh this dream is awesome." He said in day dream.  
"This isn't any dream Jack. You're awake."  
"Heh.. You serious?"  
"Mhm."  
She was serious alright.  
Stunned Jack reddened. Becoming a red wolf, remembering last night. The huge talk with Gazelle. "Gazelle. I now remember last night. I held you.. I told you about Lindsey.. I. I shared that story. A story I'd never share to anyone. I kept that story locked  
deep into my heart." Ü sighed, nostalgic over Lindsey.  
"Hey what happens from this point to the future. I'm with you. I'll always be here for you Jack. And if Lindsey were here. She'd tell you to smile. And that's what I'm going to tell you.. To smile and hope life will get better. You need to try everything  
your heart tells you to." Gazelle glided her hands over Jack's chest. Feeling his heart thump wild for her.  
"T-thanks Gazelle. And yeah my heart is going crazy. It's doing so for you. Look I know we've only known each other for an entire week. And I'm going crazy over you." Honest Jack faced Gazelle. With love in his eyes, reaching out to her.  
"A week... You counted?"  
"Yes. Day six of this month is when I shook your hand. It was a rainy day. I membered you asked me for my age, seeing your beautiful face, hearing my heart race and hearing you compliment my medals." Ü chuckled, unable to let his eyes wonder off Gazelle.  
"I member saying that your a feather in one's cap. That you shine like the –."  
Gazelle intruded, finishing his speech. "Beautiful Grains of Sahara.. That comparison. Has more definition than a red rose. Something more. Something like yourself Jack. And honestly Jack.. I. I don't know why I'm attracted to you. You're not a gazelle  
as me. I'm no suppose to be attracted to a guy outside of my species.. Yet I am. Is this wrong Jack? Me and you are not perfect." Worried Gazelle looked down. Until Jack lifted her chin, with his fingers.  
"Nick and Judy.. Think of them. Nick is a fox, Judy is a bunny. Yet both are madly in love with each other. And Gazelle. Life is imperfect. And if life is imperfect, we can only be the best imperfect we can be. But love.. Love is perfect. So this isn't  
wrong Gazelle. Nick and Judy is an example of this. Interspecies love is just like any other love; perfect." Jack smiled, leering close to Gazelles lips. Feeling his nose touch hers.  
"I've never wanted anything in my life so hard. Besides a kiss from you." Gazelle whispered intensively, falling more for Ü.  
"Gazelle. Maybe this is too early. But.. I Love you." Without warning, he parked his lips on hers, and kissed her.  
The first kiss he's ever had.. And the first Gazelle has had.  
So, this is what a kiss feels like? Living in a rainbow? Taking a visit to heaven? Winning a million dollars in a lottery? Running without getting tired?  
It's like a kiss is the welcome party to love. The greeting to love, an invitation to its powerful force. .  
Even though Gazelle's eyes are shut, she can see so many colors. More than what's offered in the physical world.  
Jack never knew the world can suddenly split open in color. Never.  
Not like this.  
"I love Ü Jack. It's not early.. It's beautiful." Gazelle cooed, feeling his soft face, with her touch.  
Jack kissed her again, overwhelmed, lighting up in happiness. Running his heart to hers.  
"Stay here with me.. Not in that hotel. I'd love to have you here. I don't want you some where where you don't belong. You belong with me. My heart is singing to yours, beating in a rhythm only composed for you."  
Without a word said. Gazelle nodded slowly, with tears in her eyes, mouth half way open, heart crying in joy, hearing Jack's heart sing to her. And only to her.  
"O-okay.. I'm staying here. With you. With your handsome eyes, with your bold face and with your loving presence. I can't believe I am in love with a wolf." Proudly she said this, embracing Jack, feeling his hands hug her waist.  
"I'm afraid you might need to stay in your hotel room.. Until I get back." Jack sniffled, emotional like Gazelle.  
"Awe.. Why?"  
"I'm going to take the main Zootopia train to Sahara starting tomorrow. I have to perform knee surgery on some patient down over there. I'm sorry I won't be here, I'll be gone for only a day. And I'll come back. To hold you, have you in my arms."  
Gazelle smiled. "It's okay Jack. I understand. Your saving a life and that's your job. I can wait for you. And when you come back. I'll be waiting for you.. And your perfect self." She kissed him, then giggled in happiness.  
"Let's get back to sleep Gazelle. It's 4:00 in the morning."  
She nodded.  
And Jack laid on the couch, holding Gazelle. Petting her head, feeling her ears and falling fast asleep.

Finnick

Here's to Finnick sleeping in his beat up Van, holding a baseball bat and soaked in sleep.  
He had an awesome talk with Nick yesterday. It's all he could think about. He can imagine Nick and Judy in a wedding. Marrying each other. Just thinking about it gave him chills.

8:00 in the morning struck the clock and Finnick went out his van, drove to Tundra Town for a little meeting with his buddies.  
As Finnick drove to the secret meeting place.. He heard crying. . Coming from the wilderness of the Tundra. It wasn't just any crying, not weeping of sadness, or someone bellowing out for help, but crying of a baby..  
Finnick stopped his car on the road side, signaled his hazard lights and went out to check the crying.  
Oddly Finnick went deep into the snowy jungle, following the loud cry.  
Anxiously he held his base ball up, shades on and his arms in the ready position. Incase of any danger.  
The closer he got. The more ready he became..  
But he wasn't ready for what came next.  
"Ha!" Finnick yelled, turning to face a.. Baby Arctic Fox?  
The little fox cried in the middle of nowhere.. Someone left this kid here.  
Who in the world would leave there baby here?  
What a surprise to know this. Seems like there's one thing left to do here.  
Pick the baby up and find the parents.  
And that's what Finnick will do.


	32. Day 12 Blown Mind

Clawhauser

(Through the days) Clawhauser remembered the tragic event of the Burrows. He stayed with Judy and cried so much. Couldn't help but to feel empathy for Judy. Poor Bunny lost her home and her partner Nick.. Well that's what Benjamin assumed. Until the news  
reported his recovery. Some Doctor wolf named Jack talked about Nick's condition. Then days later Nick came out the hospital holding Judy's hand.  
The news caught this mind boggling scene, of Nick and Judy holding hands.  
Quickly Zooptia began spreading a huge controversial mess over interspecies love.  
It's really weird how many Zootopia citizens didn't disagree over it.  
On Tweeter, FurBook and InstaZoo people began supporting Nick and Judy together. Seeing the world differently.  
Online Nick and Judy went viral, everywhere. Them being heroes and such.  
Clawhauser knew all about it. He started a FurBook page called pro-love. Supporting interspecies relationships.  
Clawhauser thought it wouldn't get anywhere. But when Gazelle liked the page and commented "I support this!"  
Clawhauser jumped in excitement, spilling a doughnut box and scaring half the people around him.  
No one knew why Benjamin did what he did, so they shrugged. Moved along to their daily things.  
Little did anyone know.. That Clawhauser is the owner of the page.. The Pro-love movement. And everyone in the ZPD building likes his page.  
What a joy to Benjamin.  
What surprised him the most is that.. Bogo liked the page and commented "What a nice page here. I'm with everyone else. Hope Mayor LionHeart supports this.. Or I'll arrest him heh."  
\- Feeling Confident ?  
Yes, Bogo did include a tiger emoji. But out of all choices. Why a tiger?  
Clawhauser shrugged to that and watched his page explode in likes.  
Gah he's feeling the love.

(Day 12) five days after his page being up. He's already about to hit a million. Clawhauser wanted to tell someone. Fortunately he can't. He's keeping this a secret.  
So silently he patted his back, congratulating himself. He also found a doughnut under his chin. Silly Benjamin laughed and ate it. Nothing is more perfect than doughnuts.  
That's what he tells himself.  
After checking his FurBook. He waved to Bogo. Who passed by.  
"Hey Bogo! How's this jolly day!"  
"It's good. Can't be anymore happier actually." He did sound so happy.  
"OMGoodness! What's making you feel excellent?" His enthusiasm never dies for Bogo. Matter of fact. Everyone in ZPD loves his cheerful attitude.  
"Eh." He shrugged. "Got a good cup of joe." He smiled.  
Carefully Clawhauser observed his smile.. Some different smile. Seems like Bogo is hiding something.. But what?  
"Oh there must be more. C'mon tell me." Benjamin flopped his arms out to Bogo, pleading to know more.  
"I have nothing more to say." Bogo didn't wait for a reply, just went straight into his office.  
Hmm.. That's weird.  
Bogo doesn't usually do that.  
Something is up and Clawhauser will find out this mystery!

When ever lunch time came by.. Benjamin figured it out. Why Bogo smiled so intensively.  
So before Bogo even stepped a foot out his chair for lunch. Benjamin barged in his office, slammed the door right open. His eyes went all bug eyed, with his paws on his face and his smile so giant.  
Bogo weirded out, not understanding why Clawhauser's face is so bubbly.  
"Um.. Can I help you?"  
No answer.  
He only tip toed to Bogo, closing his office door.  
"Soo. I figured something out about you."  
"What?"  
"Oh don't what me Bogo. I know why you were so happy this morning."  
Unamused Bogo, didn't believe him. "What do you suppose it is?"  
Clawhauser didn't answer him right away. He thought about it, then answered with massive eyes. "You have a thing for Tigers don't you?"  
"What?" He took defense. "No. That's weird."  
"Really now? Why do you have a tiger key chain? Why do you like so many tiger pictures on Instazoo hmm? And why is it you visit the same coffee place every single morning? A coffee joint named Tiger Bucks! HA!" Detective Benjamin watched Bogo widen his  
eyes, then slap himself in defeat.  
"Alright alright.. Yes I do have a thing for tigers. I got to Tiger Bucks because I.. Like this girl."  
"HOW ADORABLE!" Benjamin shrieked, blasting his eagerness to the whole ZPD.  
Luckily no one heard him, since lunch break is here.  
"Ow! Just shut up and don't tell anyone!" Seriously he said this.  
"What's the girls name huh? You gonna tell me Bogo?"  
"Her name is Angie.. There! Now you know so be quiet and get out of my office."  
Happily Benjamin left. Sitting at his desk in satisfaction.  
Seems like Bogo is pro-love after all.

Nick & Judy

After a nice cup of coffee. Nick and Judy drove to Sahara. Spent all the way until the afternoon. Since traffic was so bad.  
They took turns driving, took breaks and ate dinner at some fast food joint. They served blue berries. So Nick had to eat there.  
Judy only rolled her eyes and watched his smile glow to see blue berries.

So here's the night.  
Nick and Judy rented a room in the hotel and looked out the window. At the amazing sand grains sparkling so bright and beautiful.  
Judy awed at the sight. Seeing the sandy slopes, the stars and Nick's relaxed face.  
"Beautiful isn't it Nick?"  
"I guess." He shrugged, turning to Judy. His beloved girlfriend. "It's not as beautiful as you." He smiled, patting her head. "Ohh whose my cute whittle bunny?"  
Judy rolled her eyes. "Me." She giggled. "And whose my tall handsome fox?"  
Proud Nick flipped his shades on. "Me."  
"You're suck a dork Nick!" Judy loves him. He's such a noble Fox. Good charms and way so attractive. "What do you plan to do tonight? It's me and you. And tomorrow, it's the chase. To find the author."  
Nick nodded, closing the blinds, taking a board game out. "How about the two of us play chess?"  
"You brung a chess board? Really Nick? Gah you're so weird. So is this how you impress a girl on a romantic night?"  
"Is it working?"  
Judy kissed him. Softly she did. "What do you think?"  
"I guess so. And I'll teach you how to play Carrot."  
Amused Judy nodded.  
And together, both played chess.  
In the end Nick won and after the game.  
They went to sleep.  
Cuddling each other.  
Keeping each other safe.


	33. Day 12 Finnick

Finnick

Exhausted Finnick made it back to his van, holding a white as snow baby fox and a hard base ball bat in the other.  
The baby cried and cried, not keeping a lowered tantrum.  
"Shh!" Demanded Finnick.  
The crying only got worse. The arm flopping baby kept on tearing up, throwing its feet in the air and smacking Finnick's nose.  
Gah parenting is hard work, especially for Finnick.  
"Ugh you're annoying." Finnick shot out, positioning the baby in the passenger seat. Next Finnick rolled his tired eyes and lowered himself, right in the baby's sunset colored eyes.  
Instantly the little one smiled, laughed and gripped on Finnick's nose for dear life.  
Incredible amounts of excitement bestowed on the eyes of the fox, full out happy and focused on amazed Finnick. .  
"woah.." Is all Finnick said. Now touched in the heart.  
From gazing into the baby's eyes and watching its little hands and fingers crawl around his nose.  
Something sparked inside of him.  
Something beyond epiphany.. Away from Finnick's standard emotions.  
"Don't worry little guy. I'll find yo fam." Worried Finnick hit the pedal to the metal and ditched his meeting.. For he has a mission. To find where this baby fox belongs to.

First. Before Finnick went off to find his parents, he decided to feed the baby.  
He didn't know what baby foxes liked. So he went to a local gas station, filled his car and bought apple sauce.  
Just a couple of packs.  
"Here you go uh.. Hm." This baby didn't have a name. Happily Finnick came up with one. "I'll call you Alopex. How does that sound bud?"  
The baby sat mutual. Not throwing a fit.  
"Alopex it is then."  
Alopex grinned, showing no teeth.  
"Guess I'm gonna have to spoon feed you Alopex. This is gonna suck." Finnick sighed. Feeding little Alopex.  
After the torturous feed. Finnick patted his back, waiting for him to burp.  
Once he did, Alopex also farted, right by Finnick's face.  
"Ew Yo! Alopex that's gross!"  
Alopex laughed, innocent if this awful crime.  
"Ugh. Guess i'm buyin diapers for you." Poor Finnick went back in the gas station for diapers, unfortunately they didn't sell them.  
So off he went to Targoat (Target) and bought a pack there.  
Without consent. Finnick carried Alopex to a family restroom and noticed he didn't know how to change diapers.. "Ugh this sucks.." Finnick sighed, watching diaper videos on YouZoo. Believe it or not. It helped him.  
Took only an hour. And many tries.  
Gee Finnick is slow.  
But he's learning right?  
That's all that matters.

Next Finnick walked around Tundra town. Holding little Alopex and going to white foxes and all sorts of foxes.  
Asking if this baby is their child. Every fox he met shook their heads, and walked off.  
For countless hours, no one said yes. Or "OMGoodness that's my baby!"  
Badly Finnick wanted to let this baby go to his rightful parents.  
No way Finnick can keep this kid.  
He can barely change its diapers, or perhaps feed it. He doesn't even have a home for crying out loud!  
Ugh parenting problems.  
It's real.  
"Looks like I'll take you to the other districts Alopex."  
Alopex replied by sneezing, then crying.  
"Ugh.. You messy fox. Let us go."  
Off he went to his car, turning his radio on.  
Lucky for him..  
For the radio read his mind.  
"Adoption centers are pretty much a good place for kids. Parents of all kinds take a child and nurture it to the world. If you ever need to adopt a child, visit our location at Pawdoption in Zootopia, Purple lane. Thank you.. This message has been brought  
to you by blah blah, with association of—"  
Finnick cut the radio off, with a back up plan in mind.

Tired Finnick went to every district through the day and didn't find Alopex's parents. Seems like they forgot about him or something.  
So Finnick gave up.. Went to a local library in Zootopia and read ABC books to little junior in his lap.  
"This is A.. Can you say that for me bud?"  
"Uha." Replied Alopex.  
"You're good at this." Finnick chuckled.  
And unexpectedly a girl walked by. A female fox as small as him. "Awe how cute." She said, walking to him. "What's the name?"  
"His name is Alopex. Found him all alone in the Tundra District."  
"Aww poor thing.. Where's his actual parents?" Said the girl, pushing up her glasses.  
Finnick shrugged. "I don't know. But he ain't got no caretaker."  
"He has you." Simply she smiled.  
"I ain't no baby master. I can't take care of little junior here." Finnick had no pride.  
"Look don't be so harsh on yourself. You got this.. Umm. What's your name?"  
"Finnick." Politely he stuck his hand out, meeting her purple eyes. Which didn't seem to melt through him.  
"I'm Pristine. Nice meeting you Finnick. Say you seem like a book worm."  
"Me? Ha! You a funny fox. I'm only readin to teach Alopex a thing or two. He seems to get the hang of this."  
Pristine Only smiled. "Well some what of one then. Reading helps you, ya know. But anywho, it was nice chatting with you Finnick, I'll see you later some time. Bye." Elegantly, Pristine left and went out.  
Finnick only shrugged. Going back to teaching Alopex.

About 9:00 came by. The time of night.  
Finnick bought a little milk bottle and fed Alopex, gave him apple sauce, changed his diaper and patted his back until he burped. All this took until 10:30.  
"Woo, you wore me out Bud." Finnick said, clearing off his sweaty forehead.  
Alopex waved his arms, reaching for Finnick's nose.  
"You want my nose? Ugh you needy baby." Finnick held the baby, trying to not sneeze from all the hand commotion on his nose.  
Alopex loved Finnick's nose, messed with it frantically. Driving Finnick nuts.  
But he kept his cool.  
He can't yell at little Alopex for something that's not wrong.  
He's only a baby.  
Slowly Alopex fell asleep in Finnick's hold.  
"There there bud. Take yo nap." Finnick whispered gently, walking around aimlessly. Holding the baby.  
It seemed strange.  
That Finnick is walking around Zootopia in the night. With a baby.  
What an odd day.  
But can it change?  
Of course it can, Finnick came up with a solution to this problem.. For he remembered the radio a while back. Talking about an adoption center..  
So what if he set Alopex for adoption?  
That should do it.  
Finnick felt proud that he figured something out.  
In the van he went and off to the Pawdoption center.  
Just before Finnick stepped into the doors of Pawdoption. He took one more look at Alopex..  
Seeing him asleep, happy and holding his modest hands out.  
Right at this moment..  
Finnick's heart began racing. Trying to make the ultimate decision; to either give up Alopex or keep him..  
He's already attached to this baby.. He didn't even know that until now. At this moment.  
He found this baby alone and all day he took care of it and did a fair job..  
"You know what Alopex.. I'm adopting you. From now on I'm your daddy." Proudly Finnick said this.. And walked away. Into his van..  
And slept in the back. Holding Alopex and keeping a base ball bat beside him.


	34. Day 12 What A Night

Nick & Judy

Judy woke up, hearing some sort of dragging sound.  
She thought Nick shuffled around the room, or doing something ridiculous.  
But when she opened her eyes. Nick slept in comfort, arms closed together. Resting in peace.  
What is making that scraping sound? What ever it is, it got louder and intensified.  
Immediately Judy rushed out of bed, headed for the lamp. Until something whipped the bulb to pieces. Smashed the lamp into sharp shards of clay.  
"Nick wake up!" Frightened Judy shook him, trying to get him up.  
Everything she did didn't work.  
He wouldn't wake.  
Just when the moment became tensed.. Sharp hissing echoed around the bed, and also laughter.. And a voice. A voice of a terror and darkness.  
"Judy. It's nice to see you. And this.. Is no surprise to my compromise."  
"Show yourself!" Judy exclaimed, pulling her taser out. Readying herself for combat.  
"Electricity? You bestow that on my scales, I'll glow like the fire of your house." Wickedly the voice laughed, opening the blinds and revealing itself... A giant black snake.. Cyan eyes and a tongue so viscous.  
One look in his eyes, Judy became paralyzed. Stiffened in fear.  
"Oh do I feel sorry for you Judy. Your mistaken. Mislead about your path of life." The snake waited for Judy to reply, yet she couldn't speak.  
"Oh that's right.. You can't say your woes, not undo what I say. Power doesn't make sense, neither does time.. But isn't that what you fear? Time? I really love how you mask yourself.. To yourself. Cloak your fires from spreading, fight to die in your  
right tomb." He hissed, sliding himself on to Nick. Staring at his sleeping body. Not moving, gently asleep.  
Judy couldn't move.. Feeling useless. Hopeless and in tears.  
"Snock is who I am, the father of all fears. And I know what you fear!" Snock boomed, having a stare down with Judy.  
"You fear the death of Nick.." Wickedly Snock Laughed, showing his two hollow fangs, soaked in venom. The needles of death. "Glory to this harvest. Must this not be untold."  
Desperate Judy knew what Snock wanted to do.. Seep his teeth into Nick. Right onto his sleeping body, and never awake from his dream.  
"You Judy.. Will watch me bite into your dearest of all! And see what it feels like to lose Everything!" Deadly Snock plunged his fangs out, ready to poison Nick.  
Just couldn't scream, tell Nick to move..  
But she didn't need to.  
For Nick evaded Snock's hazardous blades and fell onto the floor.. Toppled onto the sharp pieces of clay.  
"Judy run!" He yelled, getting up.  
Confused Snock laughed, slithering towards Nick. Who backed towards the window.  
"Judy don't just sit there!"  
"She's not going anywhere. But.. You are Nick." Snock jumped, whipping the glass window to shreds. And bringing Nick along out the window, with his teeth soaked into him.  
And Judy only sat still.. Watched the whole thing.  
Her worst fear has taken place on this painful night..  
Loosing Nick.

"Agh!" Judy screamed in terror. Horror panted out between her breaths.  
"Judy!" Nick screamed under panic sat up on his knees, unknowing of what to do, watching her cry herself awake.  
Once her eyes fully opened, she glanced at Nick and saw him alive.  
Breathing, awake and fully functional.  
"Oh Nick! You're alive! I had a nightmare. I hated it. I hated it so much." She cried, unable to let go of Nick.  
"Woah.. Hey there. It's okay Judy.. I'm here. I'm here for you. What ever happened it's not real okay? It's just a dream." Softly Nick rubbed her back and her delicate head. Nick even curled his tail around her waist, for comfort.  
"I lost you and you died Nick. I don't want you to die. You're special, you mean so much to me Nick." Judy panted her words out, restless and soaked in fear.  
"I won't die. I'm not dying on you okay?" Slowly Nick rocked Judy back and forth in his arms.  
"Don't let me go. Promise me that you will love me forever."  
"I bet my life on that." He whispered, pulling her chin up. "I will love you forever." Then he kissed her, petting her ears over and over again.  
"Please hold me in your arms tonight, tuck me in your tail and tell me you won't loose me.. Nick you care so much for me."  
"Of course I care for you. You're my whittle emotional bunny. C'mon. When it comes to you. There's no such thing as too much. My love for you can never be to much, except for your eyes Carrot. Now that.. Is way too much for me. Look Let's lay back down  
okay?." He insisted.  
Judy nodded, positioning herself onto Nick's beating chest. Hearing his heart.  
"There there Carrot.."  
Devastated Judy didn't say a word. Only sniffled with eyes wide open. Scared to fall back asleep.  
To soothe her feared mind, Nick swung his tail to her, for her to hold. Then he started singing to her.. And petting her head.  
"I won't ever run. Not from you I won't. What a lovely gem, that you are." Nick sung this phrase to her, keeping his voice low and steady. Delicate and honest.  
And over and over again he repeated this, until he himself fell asleep.

Morning swept by. And strangely.  
Nick and Judy awoke at the same time.  
Nick really loves opening his eyes in the morning and seeing Judy.  
It's the first thing he puts his eyes on when waking up, and the last thing when he falls asleep.  
"Good morning beautiful." Nick smiled, kissing her. Ticking her furry neck.  
Judy laughed, holding onto Nick's tail. "That's the best wake up call I've ever head."  
"Oh Carrot. When I wake up, the first thing I see is you. And it's horrible." Nick joked, laughing at her.  
"Ha ha. Very romantic." Unamused Judy got out of bed. Well tried to..  
Until Nick grabbed her and cupped her in his arms. "Oh you're not going anywhere Carrot. You're staying right here with me until I feel like getting up."  
Judy didn't even squirm from his sudden movement. Just blushed, feeling Nick's chest touch her back.  
"I can't agree more with you." Judy said, turning her head to kiss his perfect lips.  
"I'm not a morning person Carrot. But with you.. I certainly am. And that's a good thing." Nick smiled, snuggling Judy.  
And going back to sleep, for an extra hour.


	35. Day 12 How It Ends Pt 1

Wire & Pillar

(During day 11) Taken away from Windlor, away from Necklace. And out into a forbidden dungeon cell.  
Wire & Pillar got locked into some giant cylinder with holes of light, smelt pretty good, like berries of some sort.  
"We must be in a tin can." Pillar announced, looking around the empty space.  
"Who cares about what we are? I'm more concerned about getting out before night!" Frustrated Wire jumped around, trying to make an escape.  
Pillar only watched, eyeing the prison cell.. "Wire we can't escape out our fate.. If we get burned. I'm sorry."  
"That's it?! Your just gonna sit on your six legs and two sorry metal legs and deal with this?" Wire disgruntled.  
"It's the end anyways!" Pillar Boomed. "The spiders and Mantises are about to go in a big war tonight, and the fungus of death is caving in on Whisper Willows and Fantage Point! How could we hope to live after the massacre when the fungus will get us  
anyways.. Just like how it got Windlor's wife."  
"Don't say that!" Wire took defense, remembering the sight of Windlor's face, during his speech. The horror and sadness in his hidden eyes. "You are weak! No hope is in any of your eyes. You lost your two front legs and they have been rebuilt, your most  
precious legs that you need the most." Wire jumped right to his face, angry for his zero confidence..  
"What is hope Wire? When you know it's going to go anyways? Life dies for every living thing. So why stall death?"  
"We're not stalling death. We're stalking it Pillar! You're just afraid to not let your life show. You either are in life like everyone else or your living it. You're only afraid. That no body can save you, that you are beyond doomed."  
"We are doomed!" He bellowed, backing by the can entrance. "All we can do is sit and wait to get burned tonight."  
"Windlor and Necklace are counting on us! Even if they betray us in the end. As long as we do what is rightfully right. You can tell me that I'm stubborn, and I am. I am rebelling against your sanctuary. If you want this to be your tomb.. Let it. You  
need hope." Wire separated himself to a far isolated corner, from his dear friend Pillar, whose negative and all full of it.

(Day 12 now) For an hour, they stayed silent. Struck of a tragic rising action.. Tucked in a sleeve of woe.. And when midnight struck. The next day started, the clocks turned and so did confidence.  
Silence seems to be the worst thing right now.  
Two friends argument on the last moment of living.  
Pillar didn't want a death like this.. Being upset and having Wire mad at him. Mad like the raging crowd outside.  
So he decided to change that.  
"Hey.." Said Pillar, now sitting next to Wire. "I.. I'm sorry. I don't want us to die.. Not like this I don't. I don't think we're getting out of this one Wire. But.. Remember what I said. What happens; Happens. And I'd be honored to die by your side."  
"Is this really the end Pillar?" Sad Wire turned around.. With about 10% of confidence. "For the two of us? For the insect world? Because if it is, I sure did live in the best way I could've. I only regret one event in my life right now."  
"And what is that?"  
"Not saying a proper good bye to Gazelle.. A singer I'm a fan of. You don't know her because like, she's an animal. Whose my dearest friend.. And you know. It sucks Pillar. That she doesn't know that I'm about to die. Get burned alive and decay just like  
my father, become a silhouette of his shadow. That's already burnt like his soul.."  
Pillar sighed at his authentic words, laconic in motion.  
"Wire.. I learned something along time ago. I forgot to tell you about it. Now that it popped in my head, I'll tell you. — When someone dies. No matter who they are or what they are, activity is left in the brain.. Which this activity is the brain's memory.  
It's the last thing that stays on as your body dies and decays. For five seconds this activity lasts. And for these five seconds your brain shows you a series of pictures, of your most loved cherished moments.."  
This speech made enough sense that Wire turned to him, not saying a word.  
"So if you die Wire. The last thing you'll see is me, Necklace and your mother. Because their the ones you love the most. They gave you the most precious memories.. And the only thing I'll see is my imagination and you. Whose like a brother to me." Pillar  
paused, poking the floor, in stress. "I won't see my parents or other friends or anything.. The best moments and memories I ever had was in my head." Pillar frowned, trying to pull some a what hopeful expression.  
"I don't want to die.." Wire declared. Tapping his energetic legs, hungry for justice.  
"Wire.. It's not up to you to decide whether you end or not. Never was. Never will be. Our judge is higher than us.. Apparently to our forsaken eyes. The judge says it's time.. I'm sorry." Pillar wanted to comfort Wire, some how make him fell better..  
But Wire only teared up in the corner. Thinking about Pillar, Necklace and his mother.. The things he will think of when he dies.. How strange. .  
And weird.  
And crazy.

Thirty more minutes passed, and the lid of the can turned. Mantises charged in, holding two large bamboo sticks. Meant for bonding subjects to.  
In this case. Wire and Pillar are the subjects.  
One look at that bamboo wood. .  
Wire knew it was over. Their fangs can't puncture bamboo, not even Pillar's machine legs can't.  
"This is it Wire.. The end. How it ends..Nice knowing you."  
"Nice knowing you to Pillar.. I'll see you in heaven. Where we always belonged."  
Tears streamed from Wire. Crying for Pillar. Wishing he wouldn't die. That it was only him. Not anyone else he loved..  
And quickly the Mantises tied Pillar and Wire. Brought them in the center of the Coliseum. Where Windlor and Necklace sat.. Strapped down tight, to witness the the end of Wire and Pillar..


	36. Day 12 How It Ends Pt 2

Wire | Pillar | Necklace | Windlor

"Wire no!" Necklace shouted, trying to free herself, desperately in a struggle wanting to be free. Wire only looked at her in despair, then smiled sadly.  
Windlor however fought to get himself free, but no matter how hard he tried. His strength lead him nowhere. Failed him. "Stop this! All of you mantises are blind!"  
"You are!" Yelled Bun. Holding Grain's arm. Proud of this moment.  
"You... You are not a friend!" Necklace bellowed, witnessing the truth of her dearest friend; darkness.  
"You really don't know that spiders are the reason why we live in the way we do? These spiders just want us as their food and control us. Well. We're going to change that tonight.. Grain here is the new leader now. King of Mantises, we're simply over  
throwing Windlor. Sucks to be Windlor.. Especially to be you." Coldly and without any remorse, Bun said this. Hurting Necklace, these words pierced her fragile heart.  
"So this was your dearest friend?" Said Grain, staring at Necklace, with no pity. "Hmm.. What's the point of living with traitors? You understand what I'm saying Bun?" Viscously Grain laughed, turning towards the crowd. "Should I condemn these two traitors  
to the fungus forest? Or have them burned after watching these spiders die?"  
"Burn them as well!" They chanted, throwing their arms in the air.  
Windlor looked to his beloved daughter, seeing her worried eyes.  
"Dad I'm afraid to die.." She choked up her words, unable to withstand the fear in her heart.  
"I am too sweetie. . I am to." Defeated Windlor, gazed at Grain. Having a stare down with him. "If I can get out of this. Before I die. I will gladly have you condemned from Whisper Willows, where I won't see your cringing presence. And if you burn me.  
I will haunt you till the day you die! and your spirit will be left in the shadow land, to be haunted by your ancestors. And your blood line." Intensity rose from his voice, scaring Grain to walk off, and to ignore him. And only hear the screaming  
crowd. .  
Bun only looked to Necklace. Then felt disgusted, that she had her as a friend..

"Fate meets your end.. You Demons." Announced Grain. Holding the fierce torch. "This midnight you will have no glory, but I will. Your lives cease to please the force of life anyways."  
"You will never kill my spirit!" Yelled Wire. "Confidence! It's all about confidence. And you have no fame or glory in life's vicinity. Vacate your own will as you have the chance!" Wire boomed, struggling to get himself free.  
"Ohh you want to trample out your own commission? Life isn't about what you want. It's about abstract fears of dreams. And your a dream I consider as a nightmare. A fear that life should terminate in nature. Just because of you. Nature is ill minded."  
Grain laughed, hardly amused from Wire and desperate Pillar.  
"Honor to the end Wire.. Honor to the end." Pillar announced, closing his eyes in shattered thoughts.  
"Let's have a count down folks!" Proud Grain fired up his crowd. "Five!" Shouted the crowd. Counting down the horrific event.  
"Four..."  
Wire turned his eyes to his dear friend.. To Windlor and Necklace. And he glued all his tragic eyes to Necklace.  
"Three..."  
Little time left.. If anything no time. But from this count down.. A second seemed close to a minute. Time didn't even exist for the moment. It stood still, abstract as of nature. Ill-minded of time's arrow.  
"Two."  
Grain lowered the torch, close to the wood. Enough for Wire to feel the heat, enough for Pillar to jolt.  
"One!"  
And at one.. Grain threw the torch. Aimed below Wire.  
The spider of confidence.. The end of his reign.  
"No!" Wire trembled. Feeling the intense heat. The cracking sparks soak underneath him, making ways to his tied legs.  
Necklace cried at this moment.. Watching flames slowly make ways to her dear love, to engulf him in bright fire.  
Windlor battle cried his tears, squirming as if he was the one being burned.

Just before things got hopeless, before death and flames digested Wire and Pillar. .  
The spiders came, shooting webs, shouting in warrior voices.  
Many spiders of all sorts of species.  
Mountain spiders, Brown Recluses, Black Banana Spiders, Black Widows and all so many..  
Each of them had on their armor, epic padding of rock plates, for protection against the deadly mantis swings.  
"Wire, I can feel the flames!" Pillar bellowed. Now wanting to escape. Pleading to live.  
Wire felt he same exact thing as him.. Pain.  
Until one odd.. Banana spider slid in the scene. Cutting them free. Letting Wire and Pillar escape ill-minded nature.  
"Who are you?!" Wire said amazed, watching himself be set free.  
"Alaxy. At your servic—" Grain unexpectedly came into play and whacked Alaxy across the head, with a minor blow.  
Pillar jumped in and attacked Grain. "You will face the ill-mind of nature!" Over and over again, Grain dodged his moves and ran away.. Fled from the scene.  
"You okay Alaxy?"  
Alaxy Nodded, glancing over to Pillar and Wire.  
"Quick, we need to free Necklace and Windlor!" Wire panted, running after them.

"Wire you're okay!" Necklace cried joyfully. Staring at the new hero Alaxy.  
"These mantises.. Are, are your friends?" Alaxy delivered this message in shock. Not disturbed.. Only shocked.  
"Yes. Can you use one your sharp leg blades to cut them out?"  
Alaxy nodded at Wire. Doing as he said.  
And once Necklace has been released, she tackled Wire. Unable to let go. "We might die tonight and if we do.. Just know that I love you Wire."  
"I love you too Necklace. Even after the end, I will. Ill-minded nature won't take that away.. Come with me. You and Windlor. I'm taking us out of here. To Gazelle. She can keep us safe."  
Pillar agreed and even Alaxy did.  
Happily Alaxy obliged himself. "I'll protect all of you, defend you all. I have armor, all you fearless warriors don't."  
Pillar loved hearing his strong thick accent. Made him feel proud to fight forward.  
Windlor agreed, awaiting Wire's command. .

"Let's go!" Victoriously Wire shouted, raising his legs in the air and running like crazy. Holding Necklace.  
Pillar held Windlor, striving with him.  
Alaxy stayed in the back, fighting against parading mobs of armored mantises, using his warrior moves to stun the enemies.  
"There's a lot of these mantises, atleast ten." He grinned, zoning his legs with the rhythm of combat.  
"Oh no.." Windlor said, looking back. Seeing fire spread throughout the coliseum. Taking over the scene.  
And with all this fire spreading. Mantises and spiders fought around it.  
Spiders webbed the mantises and mantises charged without fear. On a rampage.  
No one can tell who will win this fight.. No one.  
The Willows will burn.  
It's how it ends tonight. The home of the mantises.  
Windlor isn't even sad about it. Not with all the commotion going on.  
Bitter memories take place here.  
It's time to move on..

Wire

After getting out of the battle scene. Wire let go of Necklace. Commanded everyone to stop.  
Alaxy listened, panted his words. "No harm should be around anymore. What now legendary Wire?"  
"I'm not done here.. Not yet — Alaxy. Here." Out Wire pulled Judy's cop photo. Handing it to him. "Unfold it. Behind the photo is a number. Go to the Sahara desert and find someone. Anyone and ask to use a cell phone. Gazelle showed me what a cell phone  
is. And some one will show you all." Wire panted his words out, sitting at rest.  
"Why aren't you coming with us?" Necklace through a fit at him.  
Windlor didn't. "Let him do what he needs to do."  
"Necklace I'm staying behind.. I'm going to finish this once and for all. I'm going to..." Wire ceased his speech. For a sound came into play. Movement behind a local leaf.  
Wire turned to the leaves..  
And out jumped Grain.. And Bun..  
Both charged at Wire.  
Windlor and Necklace acted quickly on this.  
Instantly Windlor smacked Grain to the floor, fighting with him.  
And Neckalce initiated combat with Bun, angry at her. For what she stands for. How she was never a real friend.  
"Get off her!" Wire trampled, right between the two.  
Alaxy went to guard Windlor..  
Until one more guest popped into the dramatic scene. .  
Fog. .  
Wire's unfavorable father.. Who knocked Alaxy cold to the floor. Who took down Grain and Bun..  
Within less than a minute. He did this.  
Next in line;  
Necklace and the rest..  
"I won't let you!" Wire bolted himself in front of his dearest love.  
"I knew you were so kind.. Saving lives of all kind. How pity, how predictable of you. You are a disgrace to the spider world!" Fog isn't pleased. Not one bit.  
"Mother wouldn't be proud of you father.. She wouldn't want this.." Which is true. Wire's mother Fealia is just like him. Always wanting to do good.  
Grimace Fog laughed, readying himself in combat. "Fealia.. She's just like you Wire. Proud of good virtue.. Have I ever told you how she died?" Daringly Fog stepped closer, watching Wire stance himself in defense. "Your mother got in my way... And I took  
her ill-natured self away."  
Just like that.  
His father said this without any remorse or consent nor emotion.  
"You monster!" Wire bellowed, bull charging against his father. Pinning him still on a giant stick.  
"Run Necklace. Everyone run away! , go as you got the chance!"  
Quickly Pillar took hold of Alaxy and traveled away, with Windlor and Neckace. Their great escape.  
And Wire's great turn point.  
"You really want to battle your own father?!" How could Wire go against his extreme father? Superior in tactics? Commander of thousands of spiders? Leader of all spiders.  
He can't.. He just wants everyone to escape.. Stall some time.  
"No.. But it's necessary." Cold Wire framed himself, throwing his legs at his father.  
Whom unpinned against his hold.  
"You will surely be mistaken!" His father boomed, slashing and dashing his legs across Wire's reflexes.  
Both of them battled to the death.  
Swinging and slashing with no end.  
"I will avenge the light and life. You will go back where you came from. The darkness." Repeated actions came from Fog. Wire now knows his style. Figured it out. The sense of savaging moves. Unwell and untamed.  
"You can't even avenge yourself!" Fog declared in a sturdy voice. Managing to break Wire's block. Making him vulnerable.. And hitting him right in face. Blurring Wire's heating vision.  
Even though Wire can barely see, he still fought on. Leading him and his father back to the engulfed Whisper Willows.  
And fought with him there, at the rim of the fire.  
"You want to know something different about me father! I can't kill like you. But I can stun the enemy. And knock them out.. Like — THIS!" Incredibly Wire whipped around and slashed all his legs upon Fog. Unleashing a giant force of motion, engendering  
Fog to whiplash far back, and knock him out.  
Even though Fog is down for the moment. A war is still taken place.  
And Wire did the good he did. Finding innocent victims and leading them away.. Fighting to save them and battling out to Fantage Point.


	37. Day 13 Bogo

**Bogo**

Duty calls, Bogo is on it. Sleep calls, he's on that too.  
Which right now he's sleeping.  
Soft and sound, with tigers running around in his mind.  
He always wanted tiger kids. Running around and being annoying.  
What a perfect thing to picture, and to dream of.  
All felt right in his motionless sleep.  
Until his phone vibrated. Waking him up.  
"Ugh.. Seriously? Who messages me at a time like this.. Clawhauser or something?"  
So up he went, scanning his fingerprint, unlocking the phone screen.

-hi!  
~Clawhauser

Turns out it was Clawhauser. The least Bogo expected. Casually he decided to text back. Seeing what he wants and what's up with the day and such.

-What do you want?

-OMGoodness  
you're up!  
~Clawhauser

-Of Course I am.

-So.. You gonna  
go to TigerBucks? ?  
~Clawhauser

-Really. Did you have  
to send a tiger emoji?

-ITS SO ADORABLE!  
#Tigerlove  
~Clawhauser

-... Do you want to keep  
your job Benjamin?  
Then shut up. Bogo Out.

No text from Benjamin after that. Just a picture of a simple smiling Tiger.  
Bogo didn't complain. At least for the moment.  
Up he went. Got ready in uniform and went to TigerBucks. To see the stunning cashier. Whose name is Bella. An orange tiger, smooth face, perfect whiskers, nose of pink rose, eyes bluer than the seas and personality so gentle and low-tempered. Nervously  
Bogo waited in line, waiting for his turn.

"Bogo. It's nice to see you. Lemme guess." She smiled. "You want the vanilla bean frappuccino with no whip cream that's tall with lemon juice and a little hint of strawberry flavoring?"  
"You stand correct Bella." Covertly he hid his impressed brows and eyes and excitement. Staring in her soul sucking eyes.  
"I'll call you up when ever your order is ready." Again she smiled. Calling for the next person in line, leaving Bogo to train his thoughts on her. Unable to change or switch around.

Bogo can't figure out why he likes Bella so much. Maybe it's because he can't read her. Not see right through her.  
Keen Bogo can take one glance at someone's eyes and see whom they are. What talents they have, how they view things and what makes them decide the choice they make.  
Yet here is Bella. Fashioned as every other employee, serving like all other workers and he can't begin to decipher how Bella is. He peers right into her eyes every time he comes by for coffee. And he can't see right through.  
Rather instead, it's like she can see right though him.  
What ever the case is.  
Bogo spent time after time again on InstaZoo, looking at orange female tigers and tigers with eyes like hers to see if he just can't read female tigers in general.  
But nope. He read right through the pictures.. He even messaged random tigers to see if he were right.  
Sure enough he stood correct.  
Bogo began liking the pictures that stand out to him.  
The more Bogo immersed himself on Bella and the InstaZoo pictures.. He began. Developing a sense of attraction.. Having something for tigers.

It all started a couple of months ago. When Bogo first stepped in TigerBucks, ordered himself a complicated frappuccino. The employee who gladly served him was Bella.  
Oddly he couldn't read her. Which he shrugged about it..  
Then.. A month and thirteen days later.. It bothered him. And It got to him.. Not being able to read Bella.  
Right Now it's a huge mess in his mind. His eyes soon opened in the admiration of tigers and now he wants one, which is it wrong?  
Wanting and desiring a tiger girl when your a male bull with zero patience?  
So much critical thoughts are in play.  
Poor Bogo is stressing himself over Bella. Trying to figure her out.  
And now he's trying to figure out why he likes tiger chicks more than Bulls.  
He can't talk to a doctor or a psychologist about this issue. They'd give him brain facts and chemical stuff doing things to the brain stimulating this and that and all this other crap.

"Here you are." Bella caused havoc in his thoughts. Making him train back to reality.  
"Thanks Bella. Much appreciated. You didn't have to come over here and hand me this. You could've just called my name like the usual." Bogo replied keeping cool.  
Bella made a little smile, scratching her ear. "I know, but just when I was about to call your name I saw you in full focus in deep thought and you can call me out if I'm wrong on this. Bulls don't like interruption or things out of order. So I thought  
if I called your name you'd flip out and get angry that you couldn't sort out your thoughts." Calmly Bella approached her concern, making Bogo heart happy.  
Gee she can read right through him.  
"That's significantly true, but don't worry about that." Bogo sipped his drink, satisfied. "This taste great!"  
Bogo hoped she'd go away that he's now satisfied, but she randomly took a seat by him. .  
"Are you okay officer Bogo? You seem stressed today, off the grind. Maybe you're upset about something or whatever. I'm no charm at reading people, but what ever is making you sad. Approach it with confidence."  
Little did Bella know it's all about her..  
"That helps a lot Bella." It really didn't help him. Made him more nervous.  
"Glad to help, heh no one really thinks I'm good at helping. Ugh- I care too much. And I am way so patient. Anyways I actually came up with a name for you custom made frappuccino. I'm calling it Lemon Rush. So from now on say Lemon Rush and I gotcha covered.  
Heh it's funny Bogo. No one in this place knows that I sneak lemons in because of your drink."  
"Could that get you fired?" Worriedly he stated himself.  
"Pretty much."  
"Then I'll order something else. Ugh I feel bad that my drink order jeopardizes your job."  
"Blah.. It's fine. I only work here cause I love the way it smells." No worry came from her lips. Only a smile.  
"But.. Don't you have another job?" He said hopefully.  
"I do. I'm a golf teacher. I teach golf to those who want to play it."  
Golf teacher eh?  
Hmm.. What if Bogo decided to become a golf student so he can be beside her?  
That will be perfect!  
I mean how bad can golfing be? Seriously.  
Swing and watch the ball.  
Bogo widened his eyes in excitement. "What if I told you I'm interested in golf?"  
Bella tamed her eyes at him then laughed, like its a joke. "Ha! Bulls don't golf you silly wagon. heh.. It's not easy and you need lots of patience. Your not serious?... Wait.. You serious?"  
Bogo nodded. "Why not? Can't be that much of a haste."  
Bella rolled her eyes. "Alright.. Meet me here at 3:00 alright? Don't worry about getting the gear. Just show up if you can. I'll show you how golfing works."  
Bogo loved where this was going. "Okay. If I'm good at this golfing. What then?"  
"Eager aren't you? If you are good at this sport. Guess I can give you free lessons until the end of the month. If you suck and have no patience. You'll just have to pay like everyone else. Fair deal?"  
Happily Bogo nodded. "Sounds fantastic Bella."  
"Alright Bogo. I'll see you here at 3:00." Bella tipped her TigerBucks cap and went off. Back to work.  
And Bogo left.. With so much excitement.


	38. Day 13 Talk Show

**Jack & Gazelle**

Gazelle woke up, noticing Jack gone.  
And her phone going off.. She checked the bright screen to see Jack calling her.  
Without hesitation Gazelle answered.  
"Good morning beautiful. Are you awake and You doing alright?" Jack responded in ease.  
Alright? She's doing fantastic. Best wake up call she's ever had.  
"Heh.. That's sweet of you Jack. I'm more than awake now." Happily Gazelle smiled, getting up to glance at Ü's garden.  
"That's good my doll. So I want to make something clear with you. Okay Gazelle?" Carefully Jack spoke, sincere and honest.  
"What is it Jack?" Anxious Gazelle felt her nerves kick in.  
"Are we together now? The two of Üs?"  
"Aww Jack... Yes we are. You're my heavenly Wolf. Of course we're together, I'm your girlfriend now." She giggled, over emotional and ready to cry over this magnificent feeling.  
"Woah... Goosebumps are covering me from what you said. Gee you make my heart nuts Gazelle. Can't be any more happier to know I'm your boyfriend, heh. So — A change of plans occurred. Turns out I'm leaving tomorrow. That means when I get off. I can  
be with you for the rest of the day. Sound good?"  
What Ü announced is more than good, Gazelle gets to spend the whole day with him after work!  
"Jack please get here soon as you can after work okay? I love you."  
"I will. And I love you to Gazelle. I left a spare key on the counter for you. For when you go out and stuff. I have to go now." Jack sighed. "Someone's wanting a word with me. Bye."  
Sadly Jack ended the call, attending full attention to a customer needing his help.

Jack didn't expect much from his customer.. But. Boy he got a lot of fresh words from his distressed mind.  
Happily Jack helped this customer with an issue.

 **Gazelle**

How is Gazelle going to approach to her fans? That she's in love with a Wolf?  
How will they react? The entire fanbase will single handily flip out. Would they reject her choice of love?  
There's only one way to find out.. Have another Q&A session.  
So she sent an email to the tiger host, stating to have another Q&A session today at 3:0o. She even tweetered, FurBooked and updated her ZooChat story on her later Q&A session for the day. She gave the location and reminded everyone to come..  
Now she's going to get some coffee, clock out the hotel and get her things together.

An hour of time washed away quick.  
Gazelle got her things from her hotel room and stole a glance at the window. Seeing Wire's message still up. Fashionably she tendered her smile, in retrospect of Wire. And his little top hat.  
Where ever Wire is. Gazelle hopes that he's okay, that nothing went wrong and he's happy from where ever he is. .

Gazelle told her bouncers her shocking news of her and Jack. They wanted to gasp in shock, get all wrapped up in this heap of pro-love.  
Yet they stayed calm and kept their mouths shut as promised.

Next she unpacked her things and suddenly remembered she had a meeting with the composers today. So in a rush, Gazelle placed her things and went out.  
Drove by to Tundra Town and met them all in a acoustic room. And composed beautiful music there.  
Not one word Gazelle said in her song sounded misplaced or out of tone.  
Every word, each instrument, the flowing percussion and pacing trumpets made emotion powerful in this song.  
A song she's naming Üs.  
It's about her and Jack.. And no one knows.  
Not the members of choir, not the symphony or composers.  
Just her, the bouncers and Jack.  
Eventually though.. Everyone will know.  
After the amazing song session.  
The tiger host finally replied to her message saying..

Gazelle I'm proudly open for 3:00 today! I will set the stage and be ready for you at 3pm. Make sure you know what you're going to say! And don't just please the fans about what they want okay?. Word from advice here, from Plad the amazing host. Please  
the truth. Say the truth, say what you mean to say.  
See you at 3:00PM Gazelle  
~Plad

3:00PM is here.  
Gazelle blew a couple of breaths at the wall and ceased her negativity.  
Gravity weighed her mind to match the weight as her body.  
For she is scared.. But she needs confidence.  
It's what Wire says. All the time he expresses his confidence.  
And now it's her turn. To face the crowd, the crowd whose balanced between calm and crazy.  
It's up to Gazelle's confidence to shape the scale around.

"Welcome to the live talk show of Zootopia! I'm your host Plad, we will do another Q & A session featuring our most famous and elegant singer. Gazelle!" His hands pointed to an open red curtain, with Gazelle popping out. Calmly approaching the  
couch for a seat.  
Fans went wild, ballistic to see her, if anything they're all too happy.  
To see her and talk to her again.  
Gladly Gazelle waved with a delicate smile, taking the mic.  
"How's my lovely people today?"  
"GOOD! Great! Jolly! Fantastic!"  
Multiple people shouted all sorts of good names. Stating the wonderful laconic day they had in brief.  
"I'm so glad all you could make it, I see some of the same people last time. What a great sign. Ready to get this show on the road folks?"  
Instantly everyone chanted. Bulls, Tigers, Wolves, Pigs, Sheep and all sorts of animals. Excited for the amazing session.  
That will be more than amazing.. It'll be full of wow.

Since everyone couldn't wait any longer. Gazelle picked some girl otter to go first, her shirt had the name tag Mrs. Otterton.  
Happily Mrs. Otterton asked her question. "Gazelle. You said you have a big concert at the end of this month. What are calling this concert?"  
"I'm naming it Month of Wow."  
The fans seemed pleased.  
"If you had to give yourself a new name, what name would you pick?"  
"I'd have my name be Aldia. I always loved that name.. That or perhaps Feather. Maybe some day I could use those names." Gazelle smiled, with the clueless crowd, not knowing what she referred to.  
"What are you going to play at the Month of Wow concert?"  
Gazelle blew a breath. Getting ready for the crowd. "A new album I'm working on."  
Overly loud her fans cheered the room, screaming in excitement.  
Poor Gazelle covered her ears and so did Plad.  
"Woah you all seem pretty happy to hear that."  
"We are!" Said all of them.  
"So how many songs?"  
"Eleven tracks. And that's official."  
Even more intense screaming flew in the room.  
"Settle down, gee." Gazelle laughed. "It's amazing how much all of you appreciate my music and who I am. Gets me excited just as you all are. Okay next."  
"Tell us the name of a track! When will this album be released?"  
"The day after my concert, this album will be released. It's not available for pre-order yet. Next week it will folks. And one song I have finished, is called I Need Ü."  
"What's it about?!" They cherished.  
Even Plad seemed to take full interest. He is a big fan of Gazelle's works.  
Gazelle knew where this was leading.. But not anyone else.  
"It's about the emotion of love. How it's real, not fake, not desperate or unruled.. Someone once told me that Life.." Gazelle began remembering her and Jack talking on the couch.. She began saying what Jack told her. Word for word. "Life is imperfect.  
And if life is imperfect, we can only be the best imperfect we can be. But love.. Love is perfect.. So no matter how love seems to be. It's perfect. So the song is called I Need Ü. Because it's about imperfect life and perfect love. And how beautiful  
the two elements really are."  
"WOW!" Everyone chanted, clapping and whistling in amazement.  
Her words shook the crowd, moved them to a calmer state.  
Plad looked to the fans, then to Gazelle. Raising his hand.  
"Plad has a question look!" Everyone gasped.  
For Plad never asks questions..  
NEVER.  
Even though he is a host of a talk show.  
Pretty strange.  
But strange is how life works.  
Because life is just that imperfect.  
"Yes Plad?"  
"I want to ask you a few questions okay?"  
"Go for it." She smiled.  
"Do you believe in true love."  
"I do. I even believe love at first sight.. Because I'm a victim of it."  
Suddenly the crowd gasped. Pumping their feet in excitement.  
"Who?!" Plad jumped with a big stupid grin. "And are you in love?!"  
The fans silenced themselves, all big eyed. Doing something Clawhauser would do.  
Which speaking of Clawhauser. He's in the middle row. With an energetic face.  
"No.. I'm not in love. — I'm madly in love."  
"OH MY GOSH! WHO GAZELLE WHO! OMGOODNESS!" Clawhauser shrieked. So did everyone else, moving their feet in tension.  
Gazelle sighed.. Confessing her truth.  
"I'm madly in love with a guy named Jack. Whose... A wolf."  
"WHAT!? OHHHHHJAGEYWHWH!"  
The whole crowd seemed so overwhelmed. Especially Clawhauser. Who fainted right on the floor like a couple of other fans.  
The whole room went crazy in emotion.  
Plad simply smiled and so did Gazelle.  
"Seems like that's it for the day folks! Please come back tomorrow!" aside from the crowd, Plad whispered to Gazelle. "Pro-love. It's perfect love. I support you and this wolf guy. Now are you able to come back here tomorrow at 3:00; the same time?"  
Gazelle nodded, with her heart crying in happiness.  
"Gazelle will be back tomorrow folks! At the same time. Can't wait for more!"

Fans were pleased this day. And so is Gazelle.. Who will return to her true love Jack.  
When ever he gets back from work that is.


End file.
